The return of the Wolf Empire
by Elite78
Summary: Once a mighty empire that went into hiding now years went by and they are coming back to help Ozpin with his war but little do any other kingdoms know they have a more motivated reason and why they have so many secrets they keep the Wolf Empire is back and want to end this fight one way or another. Comments are welcome if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I may improve more.
1. Chapter 1

The wolf empire

Chapter 1

Epilogue

Long ago before Summer Rose was even born the world knew of an empire that lay far away from any other kingdoms the empire was called the wolf empire ruled by an empress one day aboard a huge long ship that had a wolf head on the front with a long tube coming out of it mouth in that ships bridge stood a tall woman with black hair she looked at the many ships gathered to head home "mother why must we shut our self from the world and what about our friend Ozpin?" a little girl voice called out among the crew as the woman looked to the girls who had deep red and pink hair and her bright blue eyes as she smiled to her.

"my sweet little daughter you know of our enemy?" she asked her seeing her nodding "good and you know we have these white creatures?" she said pointing her hand to the ground making a glyph appear then a pure white wolf Grimm came out it eyes were ice blue again she saw her nodding "well our enemy want us and them dead but our enemy has gone into hiding we can't find them and this world is changing for a more peaceful future but we are more of a war like kind so we will go into hiding too keep this world at peace and as well as to protect us and the White Grimms and our friend Ozpin we have sent him a letter explaining our choice and the reason behind it" she said holding the little girl to her.

"when can we come out of hiding?" the little girl asked her.

"not on my time my daughter but when you or your future children may make that decision when I have left this world to join the great heaven and be reunited with your father and when our enemies come out of hiding when you feel it is time you may make that choice my little one" she said ruffling her hair then she got up facing a male "captain is everything done?" she asked.

"yes my empress we are all back home" he said placing a fist to his chest over his heart bow his head.

"then it time bring the weather control system online created a storm so no one may enter" she said looking out the window to the open ocean then seeing these long thick poles rising out of the water creating a storm effect with dark clouds and lighting shutting their homeland away from the rest of the world.

...

Ozpin went through to his office at the school he was tired that war with his old lover has taken it toll he heard bout his lover going into hiding now and here he is now looking through his post until one caught his eyes it was a simple envelope with a wax seal on it had a wolf with two letter on it "W-E" as he opened it and read out loud "my dreariest friend Ozpin if you are reading this we have gone into hiding just as our enemy has done this world is changing for a peaceful time one where my empire wouldn't fit in along with our white Grimms I know you might think it stupid but it the only way I see fit to protect those under me after all my people only know war we can't be like the others so this may be my only time I wrote to you because should the empire return I will be long gone up into the heavens above and be with my lover and our almighty she-wolf, my daughter will rule in my place she will remember you I am sure if not her then her future children I hope I am sorry my friend and goodbye old friend love from Empress Amber ruler of the Wolf Empire" Ozpin finished and collapse into his chair with a tear dropping down.

...

125 years later

A little girl who has now grown and was kneeling next to a bed where that girl mother was "mother do you have to leave!?" she asked her mother who was barely keeping her eyes open.

"yes... my daughter" she taken a deep breath "my time has set now and your time is now" she taken another deep breath "I had a good life with you and my" she taken another breath "two grandchildren's" she finished.

"but I am scared mother!" She said sounding scared.

"do not worry" she paused "you will be fine and ... be a great ruler to this...empire... just remember what... I told you...about our...history with...this world" she said facing her daughter "I go now...to the heavens where I will meet our almighty she-wolf and my mother goodbye Cerise!" she said as her last breath escape her and her eyes closed.

Cerise finally broke down crying "goo...dby mo...the..r" she said holding her mother hand.

...

35 years later

Cerise was looking out the window watching her city go about their daily life seeing ships all around as she read some reports about the latest Grimm build up next to a city called Vale she was also reading some newspaper that was also brought in by her spy agent she was looking at a type of article about a tournament she was brought out of her thought when some one came up to her "your empress you summoned me" a male voice called to her.

She turned to the male and smiled to him she saw he had cat ears and a deep navy blue eyes his hair is a dark brown colour "yes messenger I need you to go to this city" she held up the newspaper "and seek out our great grandma old friend Ozpin and bring him here my spy's tells me he is a headmaster of a school there" she said to him handing him a letter then seeing him saluting then walking off.

"are you sure this is a wise choice my empress?" another male voice called to her.

"yes with the recent growing Grimm activity it seems our old enemy is planning to come out of hiding so we will come out of hiding as well" she said to him looking back to the window.

"of course I was only concerned about your son who you have made to remember your late son I am not sure if the world is ready for this" he said to her while trying to think on what to say next.

She face the man "don't concern yourself about my son if this doesn't work out as I hope then that their problem not mine my son may be a robot but he has my late son memory and emotion of him" she said looking to a photograph of a boy and a girls the boy is about age 17 or 18 with a dark black hair and bright green eyes the girl was taller near her 20 she had dark purple with a hint of red streaks through her hair she had blue eyes she smiled at the photo she still smiled while looking back at the window while remember her days with her real son before his death.

"what about my great grandfather side of the family the Schnee side" she asked him.

"well according to our latest survey it appears the family still lives on you have two nieces and one nephews their names are Winter Schnee, Weiss Schnee and the son is Whitley Schnee their mother has the same blood type as you but sadly she is an alcoholic my empress" he said giving her a folder.

As she looked over it seeing the pitcher "thank you that will be all" she said hearing him leave as she looks over the folder "it a shame they don't know that they are related to us" she said to herself looking out of the window.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

4 days later

Ozpin was walking to his room after dealing with team RWBY but he stopped when he noticed his room door was opened he pulled out his cane and walked in slowly looking around he saw a tall man wearing silver armour from head to foot his helmet which was clipped to the side of his waist was shaped like a wolf he saw the cat ears and his eyes "can I help you?" he asked the man.

The man looked at him "I come with a message I am a messenger" he said kneeling down holding out a piece of paper with a wax seal on it.

Ozpin had taken the paper looking at the wax seal and gasped seeing it had the wolf and those two letter "W-E" he quickly tore it open and read it out "dear friend you were a friend to my late great grandmother who sadly passed over the new life I am her great granddaughter Cerise you might not know me but I have been watching the world and I have seen the increase of Grimms around that city of Vale please follow this messenger he will bring you to me I would like to talk to you about a very hard choice I will be making from Empress Cerise ruler of Wolf Empire" he read he then looked to the man.

"I take it you would like me to leave now?" he asked the man.

"yes my empress would like to meet you as soon as possible please she even says she wishes to meet the man who had been a friend to her great grandmother" the man said to him seeing him nodding then leading the way.

...

3 days later

Cerise was watching a small plane landing the plane was a wolf body she watched as a man came walking out with white hair and a cane she watched him being lead her heart was beating fast for this meeting "mother are you okay?" she heard a female voice call out.

She turned to face the girl and smiled seeing her daughter there standing to attention with bright golden armour on "yes Crimson I am pleased make sure our guests meet me in the throne room" she said seeing her daughter saluting to her.

...

Ozpin was amazed by it all seeing the ships once again and the palace was the same as it been when he last visited it he was lead to the throne room where he saw the young female there sitting on a golden throne she wore a cloak that covered her whole body only the head to be seen she had bright pink hair but with a hint of red through it she is also surrounded by ten guards on each side of the room they wore a pure black armour wearing their wolf helmet and had a long axe weapon there pillars in the room each one bore a banner with different types of wolf.

Ozpin made it to the throne and thought it was best to kneel to show some respect to her "please rise Ozpin my mother has spoken great things about you" she spoke with a voice that sounded like a caring mother but with a hint of strictness to it "please bring a seat for him and something to drink" she said as a servant went away as another brought a chair for him.

Ozpin sat down facing Cerise "may I ask why you have brought me here?" he said as a lady came up with a try of drinks.

"yes well you see my spy's have been telling me about the increase of Grimm activity near your city as well as other places and from talking with my generals and advisers on this matter and we see that our enemy must be planning to come out of hiding soon and so we plan to reveal ourselves as well" she said taking a glass of wine.

"yes I have been noticing that as well but what I don't understand is why contact me and not just come out of hiding yourself?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

She was in deep thought on what to say to him "that would be a simple idea yes but you and I both know the people of this world would be scared to know a once forgotten empire that vanished without a trace just reappearing out of no where and the fact it a military kind so my mother and her mother thought of a plan to deal with this and that is to seek you out first then to some how reveal ourselves to the world but to show we are not here to invade but to help protect the peace that this world has known" she paused to take a drink of her wine.

"I see and what way were you thinking about doing this?" he asked seeing someone coming to refill his coffee.

"well my spy's have brought me some newspaper telling me about a tournament coming up" she said seeing his eyes light up.

"yes the vytal festival where all the kingdoms can come together and compete in a series of events" he said to her taking his coffee.

"well me and the others here thought this could be the perfect opportunity to reveal ourselves if you would allow my two children to take part as well I could provide a small security force nothing too extreme just two of our ship loaded with 150 of our force and 10 of our tank and 17 antiaircraft tower guns but they don't need to know that all we can say is we are partaking in the tournament and just providing light security to show we are a peaceful bunch of people" she said to him watching as he thinks it over.

"one thing though are the white Grimms still around ?" he asked as he thought about his memory.

"why yes they are" she through a crystal down and a huge white wall appeared then out came a huge white Ursa with it ice blue eyes.

"wow beautiful still!" Ozpin said while amazed by it but also feared it "okay I will help you get into the tournament" he said facing her.

"thank you but before we go on there is one thing you must now my son he is the late memory of my real son who had died in a battle" she said to him .

"so he is a robot" he said trying to think on this.

"in a way yes and no maybe a robot to you but he has the memory and emotion of my real son I am hoping for the world to accept him as that I don't care if he tells people about him or not as long as he is happy and safe!" she said sounding strict on that part.

"if I may asked how did your real son die?" asked her seeing her breathed hard.

"It happened exactly 7 years ago I sent him and a unit out to see if our enemy had emerged from her hiding place until they saw a small village being attacked by some type of Grimms so they help my son saw the Grimm coming to a bridge that they were using to get the villagers to safety so he went to place charges onto it only for the Grimm to attack at that point he told the soldiers to leave he stayed behind and blew it up preventing it to attack the villagers any more!" she said while walking to a picture of her son "so I and my daughter spent 3 years building the body making him the same boy he was!" she spoke as tears went down face.

"I am sorry for your loss!" Ozpin said sadly to her "let talk about the tournament" he said as they both went to talk about it.

...

4 hours later Cerise was sitting in the dining hall after she had finished talking with Ozpin and saw him leaving she called for her two children who were there "now Ozpin has agreed to our choice".

"that good is it not mother" her son spoke out.

"yes it is we will not just be taken part in it but providing a small security team to it as well I want you both to be in the tournament!" she smiled to them both.

"of course mom we will do it!" her son said enthusiastic holding up his fist while the daughter smiles.

"good now also I shall be going as well this should be fun now let enjoy our dinner!" Cerise said with a smile as they went to enjoy their dinner.

...

A month later and everything was ready the two ships the two children and so was Cerise they were all excited about this the daughter was keeping a very discipline look while Cerise was excited but couldn't show it "okay I want you two to head on once we have reached land head to Vale tell them to expect our arrival soon!" Cerise said to her two children in a strict voice.

"of course mother" they both said in sync bowing their head to her as they saw the dark clouds that had kept the empire hidden all these years as her two ship then went through the clouds.

...

Team RWBY was walking to the docks to grab an airship to the city until they all saw a wolf shaped ship coming in to land "wow never saw an airship like before!" Ruby said amazed by it.

"I don't know who that belongs to" Weiss said looking at it landing away from the school dock.

...

It had taken three hours to travel all the way to the land and as they said the two children went ahead in one of their lighter planes when they arrived they were meet with Ozpin and a woman as soon as they landed they were talking to Ozpin "ah good you made it where are the rest?" he asked curiously.

"my mother sent us ahead to tell you that she will be arriving tomorrow with two ships as promised" the girl said to him.

"well that good news my name is Professor Ozpin and this is Miss Goodwitch we would like to welcome you to Beacon Academy" Ozpin said to them both.

"my name is Crimson and this is my brother Ebony and yes he has a weird name but our mother picked it" she said looking at them both.

"well we hope you both enjoy your stay here during the tournament please these are the maps to this school" Ozpin handed them a map "and this is the map to your room as well the key to that room" he said giving them a card.

"Thank you are we allowed to go to the town!?" Ebony asked them with excitement in his voice.

"why yes you are" Goodwitch said seeing them both smile and went back into their plane.

...

So they arrived at the town looking around and was amazed about it "so what you are thinking about doing my dear sister!?" Ebony asked with excitement in his voice.

"my dear brother you remember our pranks on the law enforcement!" she said smiling to him as he smiled back and both ran off.

...

Team rwby was chasing after a Faunus until Weiss had knocked into a strange girl who introduced her self as Penny they were talking until a boy ran into them knocking down Penny.

The boy looked up and gasp at seeing the most beautiful eye he had ever saw he then looked at his predicament he quickly got up "I am sorry I never meant for that to happen!" I quickly said.

"EBONY!" a female voice called out as a girl ran up to them "what happened here?" she asked facing the boy.

"ah sis I ran into this group and I was just apologising for it" he said to her.

Team rwby looked at each other shrugging at what to do "uhm excuse me but who are you both?" Blake said to them catching their attention.

"oh sorry my name is Ebony and this is my sister Crimson we are here for the tournament" he said pointing to each of them.

"wait!" Weiss shouted out rushing up to them "what school do you both come from?" she asked them.

They both looked at each other "we can't tell you until tomorrow our mother said it best this way" Crimson said to her.

"okay then my name is Ruby and these are my friends and team mates Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang and we are called team RWBY she said shacking their hands "and yes it does cause some confusion with my name and our team name" ruby said to them.

"oh don't worry about it" Ebony said then facing the other girl with the green eyes and beautiful hair "and who might you pretty Lady be?" Ebony said making his sister roll her eyes.

"I am Penny" she shaken their hand she couldn't help but feel this weird feeling towards that man named Ebony.

"nice name" he said as he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"come on brother we still have other shops to see" Crimson said dragging her brother away to some where.

...

It was in the middle of the night Ebony and Crimson was in their room "sister did you notice how Penny acted?" Ebony asked while laying in his bed.

"no why?" she said coming through the bathroom door.

"well I scanned her and she isn't human " he said looking to her.

"Wait you mean she" seeing him nodding "just like you" again seeing him nodding "and how do you feel about her?" she asked getting into bed.

"I think I am in love" he said while switching the light out.

"hmm we will see but now sleep" she said going to sleep.

...

"hay do you think those two we meet were on that weird plane" Ruby asked while in her bed she was worried because Blake just ran off.

"I don't know let just get some rest we will need to find Blake" Yang said going to sleep.

...

Some where else two ships were making their slow approach to the city of Vale "mam we will be arriving at the city in about 7 hour time" a female said.

Cerise look to her seeing her with Fox ears "thank you I will turn in for the night good night make sure we don't enter the town sight of view" she said walking off to her bed wishing all those she passed by a goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was morning and what was left of team Rwby was eating in the dinner hall they saw those two people walking in but what got their attention was only the girl grabbed something to eat until everyone stopped when they heard an announcement "can all students please report to the front of the school" it was Miss Goodwitch voice as they all got up "I wonder what this could be about now?" they all heard Nora saying while walking.

...

Crimson and her brother both sigh at that announcement they knew who it would be as they walked off following the other.

...

Every one arrived seeing Ozpin and Goodwitch standing there with that girl and that boy there "look at that it might be something about those two" Yang said looking at them both.

Just then they all saw two huge long golden ship with a wolf head and a tube coming out of it mouth every one gasped at it they then saw two small planes coming out with a third bigger looking like a transporter plane the transport plane body was shaped like a wolf "I suspect there a theme going on here" Yang said to her friends.

Once the plane had landed six black heavy armoured people came walking out with a helmet shaped as a wolf head they all were sporting a huge long axe making Ruby gasped in excitement just then the entire place became quite as they a saw a tall woman walking off the plane she wore a cloak that covered her whole body leaving the head.

...

The two children walked up to her "mother welcome" the girl spoken out.

"my children it good to see you have arrived safely" she said scanning the area her eyes fell onto a girl with white hair and a scare going over one of her eyes she wished she could just run over there to hug her but she knew she couldn't not yet so she faced the two taller people.

"empress Cerise I am glad you made it" Ozpin said to her with a smile.

"thank you may I make a speech?" she asked him seeing him nodding "students of Beacon you all may be wondering who I am or where I come from I am Empress Cerise ruler of the Wolf Empire please make no mistake we are not here to invade you but rather to take part in your tournament as well as announcing my empire we have been in hiding a long time now we want to come out I am also here to provide a joint security to this event please if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask them to us but we will tell you not to asked about our military or our technology those are the empire secrets thank you" she said walking up to Ozpin "children you two may be excuse go adventure some where I must talk with Ozpin on some private matter" she said to them seeing them nodding.

"okay students you all may go now!" Goodwitch shouted out.

"wow so a new empire that been hiding now that cool!" Yang said in a cheery way.

"I know but we still need to find Blake so come on" Ruby said rushing to the docks with the others rushed after her.

...

Crimson looked to her brother "so back to the city?" she said seeing him smile with a nodding as they both rushed off.

...

Cerise was walking to Ozpin office while Ozpin was watching her seeing how she moved every step was calculated her body didn't even move up or down as if she was gliding across the floor, once they arrived at his office they both sat down she was still surrounded by her guards "guards leave us!" she said sounding strict to them as they moved out.

Once they two were alone Ozpin looked at her "so tell me why are you really deciding to come out of hiding?" he asked her while studying her for any hints of laying.

He saw her closing her eyes and chuckled a little with a smile "simple Ozpin my mother and her mother before her kept us informed of a war we are apart of one that is against your lover the stories that each daughter gets is about our history our empire I know you came to our empire to seek out our aid because we were of a war mind after all you knew our empire only knew of war but when this world was changing we felt it would threaten us and our light Grimms so we hide away but now our enemy is coming out of her hiding spot with the increase of Grimm attacks we want to come out as well and finish this war once and for all no matter what" she said to him then leaning towards him "make no mistake Ozpin you may have been friends with us but I and the empire want to end this war once and for all too many of our troops have lost their lives in this war and we will end it even if we have to use force!" she leans back into her chair.

"I see well in that case I can't blame you for coming out then" he said to her seeing her point of view.

"look I will not tell the world of this war and like I said I have arranged the security for this tournament they will not interfere as I said" she said to him.

"well that good news now about your empire coming out of hiding we can have the news reporter's as well as newspaper for you they will get the news out there it is however up to you" he said to her seeing her thinking.

"I supposed it could work but yet it might turn bad" she thought to her self "they could miss understand me and may make me out as an enemy" as she couldn't think on this "may I think on this and give you my answer later on the day?" she asked him.

"of course I know this is a huge step for you" he said to her.

"thank you I will think on this" she said getting up "now I heard the town is a lovely place to visit" she said facing him.

"yes it is please enjoy you time at the city" he said seeing her leave.

...

Crimson and Ebony was walking through the town when they heard someone shouting out as they saw it was Ruby "hay Ruby wasn't it?" Crimson said.

"hay guys yes listened have any of you ssen Blake?" she asked them both.

"is she the Black hair one?" Ebony said seeing her nodding " I am afraid not but we will help you won't we sister?" he saw her nodding her head as they three walked off with each other.

...

Cerise was enjoying the walk around the town people were concerned though some scared seeing her with six heavily armed people that was until a boy knocked into her causing her guards to react but was stopped by her when she saw it was her son Ebony "son please watch where you are going" she said to him then seeing her daughter and a girl coming up.

"sorry mother" he said to him "oh mother this is Ruby she from that School" just then he gasped "mum can you help us Ruby lost a friend" they looked at her.

Cerise looked at them all "I supposed I can get some troopers to help with the search please tell me what she looks like?" she asked seeing Ruby coming up to her them explaining her description to her as she then saw a soldier on the radio.

"don't worry young one we will help I can't guarantee you we will find her but we will try" she said as they all went to help find Blake.

...

It was nearing the end of the day and they couldn't find Blake anywhere even the extra help, Cerise had given her answer to Ozpin she was now in the room with her children trying to think on what to say to them about a situation facing them both she take a deep breath "can I tell you both something?" she said to them seeing them nodding but a guard had came in with a book it looked old "well you know your great, great grandfather" she saw them nodding.

"yes you said your mother told you he left his family to be with his love one" Crimson said sitting next to her seeing the pitcher.

"yes but today I saw someone and I had my spy master to gather more info on his family it turns out I am an aunty to two nieces and one nephew one of them comes here this is them" she had shown them the three photos.

"wait her we meet her yesterday her name is Weiss" Ebony said pointing to her.

"yes you two are related to them they are apart of the Schnee family" she said seeing them thinking about this.

"wait we are related to that family that is known for it shady business partners and it controversial work force that we all know that it a corrupted family and company" Ebony said looking at his mother.

"yes but remember your great, great grandfather left that family behind to be with his lover and from what my spy master says the two girls in the family are wanting nothing to do with their father" she said to them both.

"okay what are you going to do?" Crimson asked making them all turn to face her.

"I want to get to know Weiss better before I tell her so in the meantime you both say nothing about this" she said to them seeing them both look at each other then nodding to her "good now it bed time I will be next door I will try and see you both tomorrow I will be busy with this press conference" she got up kissing both of them and leaving the room.

"so what do you think about this?" Ebony asked his sister who was looking out the window watching the two ships hovering in the air.

"I don't know part of me feel like I want to just tell her and be excited but the other part feels scared like will she accept us or not!" she said in a mixture of emotions.

"same here it hard to think on this" he said then heading to his bed "well it time for bed we promised Ruby we would help her find her friend!" Ebony said tired and climbing in to his bed.

...

The next day

Cerise was in a hall taking the news conference once she came on to the stage surrounded by three of her guards every one started asking questions while her mind was thinking about her children's.

...

Crimson and Ebony was walking around the town helping Ruby to find her friend they went into shops and asked people but no luck so they thought a break would be nice they came to a little cafe and ordered up they then saw the news came "and we are here at Beacon Academy reporting to you all about an empire that went into hiding and is now just revealing itself to the world!" a cheery woman said as they saw the camera went to their mother.

"I would like to welcome you all to this conference, now my empire is called the Wolf Empire we have been in hiding for a long time because of something happened to us and we felt threatened by it so we hide ourselves and it only recently that we felt it was time to come out" they heard their mother saying giving them false details on the real reason why "but I like it known we are not going to invade any of the other kingdoms we are hoping that we can be friends to help each other" they watched their mother saying just then many of the news reporter's started to throw questions at her.

"Hi now you said you are an empress has this always been the way?" a blond hair male reporter asked her holding a notepad.

"yes I am the 70th empress of the Wolf Empire my family has been ruling it from the beginning" the two children watched their mother keeping her cool.

"hi how big is your military strength?" a dark brown hair man asked holding up a microphone to her.

"I am sorry but that is an empire state secret my people have requested that not me and I must do what my people ask of me" they saw more questions coming.

"come on it getting late let try a few more hours before going back home" Crimson said to her brother while getting up.

...

They both walked for a few more hours it was getting late now as they thought it was best to start going back home until they heard an explosion noise in the distance "sis let go!" Ebony shouted out before running off towards the location.

"brother wait you just ca..." she stopped seeing him running off and not listening "great now I have to go" she said then running after him.

...

They both arrived at what they think is the docks they saw some planes in the air and some Faunus wearing white masks before anything else they saw Ruby on the roof and Penny on the ground but they saw on the roof behind Ruby was a plane heading to her Ebony rushed to her while Crimson pulled out a chain charging after her brother.

...

Ruby saw the two running to her she pulled her weapon up aimed thinking they were attacking her until the boy ran past pulling up a blue shield she gasp not realising what could have been her end but before she could think on Crimson ran past her swinging her chain to the plane latching on to it bringing herself on to the plane Ruby was amazed by it as she watched her pulling out a pistol and then shooting one of it engine causing it to crash to the ground she then saw Ebony jump down landing next to his sister.

...

A few men came out of the crashed plane aiming their weapons at the two Crimson just smiled at them while swinging her chain "well boys let play" she said rushing them she swung her chain around catching one of them then swung him to one of his comrades while Ebony land on his hand in the middle of two spinning around using his feet knocking the two down then getting up he looked around to see Penny dealing with a plane herself he was amazed by her fighting move but yet he still couldn't get this feeling out of him.

...

Ruby just couldn't think on what to say seeing them both fight especially the girl with her chain It is if they done this a hundred times just then she saw Blake she jumps down seeing the bad guy all leaving.

...

Ebony rushed up to Penny "hay pretty Lady" he said to her seeing her face him "say I couldn't help but see that your a robot?" he said seeing her going into crazy mood "wait clam down I am the same" he then said.

"really" she said to him not really knowing how to react to this seeing him nodding "salutations this is so cool" she shouted out but then saw a black car "I am sorry I have to go!" she said heading to the car.

"okay no problem see you around gorgeous one!" he then shout to her then went to join the rest of the group.

...

Ebony and Crimson were talking until they saw one of their own planes landing and four black guard came out with their mother "mother it not what it look like!" Crimson said holding out her hand to her while scared.

"really then why do I see wreck planes laying around!" she said sound strict and angry.

"please mother it was a robbery going on and then we saw miss Ruby" he pointed to her "was about to be shot by a plane which we stopped and help to retain the robbers" Ebony said to her.

She looked at Ruby "you both saved her" she looked around.

"of course mother just like our two moto says no pack left behind and thou shall defend the weak" they both said to her.

"well guess you have learnd something!" she said happy with a tear while she felt proud of them "come on it getting late" she walked off with them behind.

...

The team Rwby watched as they saw the mother being angry at her children's then calming down when they explained it all to her "well guess she just like a normal mother" Yang said to her team as they all nodded watching the scene.

...

Later that night Ebony and Crimson were in their room with their mother "so how was the conference today?" Crimson asked her.

"it was not bad meet a few people there but still I just hope this world will be okay with us!" she said sounding worried about this.

"don't worry mom we can take anything remember the empire stick together like a pack no matter what!" Ebony said enthusiastic to her making her smile.

"well it time to get some rest now goodnight my children's" she said getting up and leaving them to sleep the night off.

...

Meanwhile Ruby just couldn't think on how that boy managed to pull a shield up in time or how he got to her in time as she just sigh and went to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the next day and Ruby and her team mate were walking through the halls when they stopped and gasped at seeing at the Academy docks the two ship were right above dropping more of those planes as different coloured armoured soldiers came walking out all boosting different types of weapons but their armour design is the same with a wolf helmet "wow look at those" Weiss said pointing to one huge plane unloading a vehicle of some kind it was a tracked box body with a round head with a long tube just then they heard the Empress.

"soldiers of the wolf empire I have brought you here to see to the security of this festival to keep the public safe while this is happening but I will make a few thing clear under no circumstances you will interfere with these people daily way of life unless they seem trouble you may help them I have allowed them to ask questions about us but if they ask anything about our military then do not answer it our military secret must be keep now your Sergeant's will give you all your orders" they heard her finished saying but the whole soldiers then shouted out "long live the empire, long live our empress, long live our almighty she-wolf!".

The team were astonished by what they saw "Wow those weapon they had!" Ruby said excited eyeing up all those different types of weapons they had.

"now, now Ruby" a male voice called out making the whole team jumped in surprised seeing it was Ebony and Crimson "remember we can't tell you" he said walking to them seeing his mother.

"oh um sorry we weren't spying" Yang said holding up her hand.

"don't worry your self we don't mind you seeing this" Crimson said to them calming them down.

"wait where your chain?" Ruby asked noticing she didn't had it on her.

"well I don't carry it all the time" she said then looking at her clock "come on it lunch time" she said walking with the other following.

...

In Ozpin office Ironwood had just arrived seeing those two other ships he was chatting away with Ozpin until he saw the woman from the news he got up to walk to her "ah you must...!" he was cut off by two of her guards long axe blocking him and the thin blades just near his neck.

"guards step down" she said seeing them stepping away "sorry they can be overprotective of me" she said holding out her hand.

As he taken it "no I can understand I am sorry for that" he shaken hers "so your the empire I have heard of please allow me I am general Ironwood I am head of Atlas Academy and the Atlas military" he said to her.

"Empress Cerise ruler of the Wolf Empire" she said to him.

"I couldn't but think our two military could help each other out by sharing" he said as he was impressed by those two ship as they dwarf his own ships by a long shot.

She was thinking it over "I am sorry but I can't not at this time but hopefully in the future" she said "please understand that I must first trust you" she then looking to Ozpin "Ozpin I have my troops on the ground and as promised they will protect the festival" she said then turning away "General Ironwood it was nice to see you" she smiled then walking away.

...

Later that day Weiss was walking around the school until she saw the Empress sitting on a chair at a table with two cups "ah Weiss wasn't it?" Cerise asked her.

"yes your Empress" Weiss said to her as she thought it was best to be respectful to her.

"oh don't be like that your not apart of my empire come sit with me" she pointed to the other chair, she saw she was hesitant until it clicked into her "oh don't worry my guards won't attack" she reassured her.

Once Weiss was sitting with a cup of tea "so tell me where are you from?" she asked seeing her placing the cup down and started to explain where she came from.

...

After a while Weiss finished off she then went to take a drink "nice story young one I must say it must have been hard to leave home to come here" she said pouring out another.

"it was" Weiss said then Looking at the watch "I am sorry but I have to go" she said.

"no problem let make this a thing same time tomorrow?" she asked seeing her nodding then rushing off "shame still need more time" she saw her tea was cold then used her glyph to reheat it.

...

Ebony and Crimson was in the library watching the group battling over a game board "do you understand this game?!" Crimson asked curiously.

"I am afraid not dear sister of mine" he said seeing Weiss crying along with Ruby "now are you nearly done sister?" he asked seeing his sister pulling out a small device.

"yes I got every single comic book download for us to read" she said as they both smiled then walking away.

...

Later that night both of them where sitting outside under the night moon reading those comic they had downloaded earlier until they overheard team Rwby plan to take down an criminal "seems they think they can do this" Ebony said reading a book.

"well good on them" his sister replied back while reading her book.

...

It was the next day and Team Rwby was about to go to the dock for a ship until they were stopped by Ebony and Crimson they saw her swinging her chain around "what are you two doing here?" Ruby asked them both.

"well last night we heard what you all are planning so we want to help" Ebony said to them.

"by how!?" Weiss asked curiously.

"simple we can provide support to you all" Crimson said smiling.

"what kind of support" Blake asked them.

"simple" Ebony said just before whistling out loud they all looked around to only see a small two wing thing it was the same size as a football with two blue dots two small engines that didn't make any noise.

"what that?!" Weiss shouted in surprised way.

"say hello to IGB" Crimson said looking at them as they all had that look on their face saying we have no idea what that means look she rolled her eyes "IGB means Information Gathering Bot he can get into any computer to get information and anything that claims to be impossible to hack he can hack them we can give you him but we don't tell my mother or we all face her wrath" she said seeing them nodding quickly.

"good now go and do what ever you were doing" Ebony said watching them rush off "you know our mother is going to find out right" he said.

"yes brother I know but how many times have we been in trouble with our mother" she smiled to him "come on let's finish our reading before we need to pray then bed" she said the walking off.

...

Later that night they both were in their room until the saw IGB was at their window as they let it in "well done so how did they fight?" Crimson and Ebony asked seeing it pulling out a screen showing RWBY fighting a huge robot "their not bad works well together" Crimson said seeing them fight.

"well don't worry now I am off to bed" Ebony said getting into bed for the night.

...

A few days later Ebony and Crimson were allowed to watch some of the class they were in Miss Goodwitch class watching Pyrrha fighting a boy named Mercury but it was a short one at that "sis her semblance is polarity" Ebony said to her seeing her smile.

Crimson raised her hand "may I fight Pyrrha?" she asked the teacher.

"I am sorry but that was the last match" she said facing her "but however seeing as no one knows how you fight I sure it won't be a bother" she said making Crimson smiled.

"good luck sis!" Ebony shouted out to her.

...

Crimson was standing with her chain ready with Pyrrha at the other end smiling to her when they heard the bell Crimson swung her chain to get Pyrrha feet making her jump in the air but Pyrrha gasp when she felt a sudden pull on one of her legs she quickly look seeing the chain wrapped around her left leg "how" Pyrrha thought in her mind.

Crimson then pulls it down making Pyrrha crash into the floor she then pulls her chain back to her letting Pyrrha up but dodge a shield coming towards her she then see a spear coming to her making her jump out the way Crimson then swings her chain to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha hold out her hand to use her semblance but gasped again seeing it isn't working "WHAT!" she mentality said then sees the chain wrapped around her arm she looks to Crimson seeing her about to pull it again but Pyrrha then pulls making her stubble a little bit she felt the chain loosens and rushes to her weapons.

When she grabbed them she looks to Crimson thinking to herself "how do I do this I can't use my semblance for some reason WAIT!" she screamed to herself as she realised something "she hasn't came directly to attack me she been keeping her distance" with a new determination in her she charges straight for her dodging each strike from her chain she was closing in until she felt something hitting her in the side of her stomach forcing her to slide along the ground as she looks up just as the whistle blew to end the match.

Pyrrha then saw a hand in front of her she take the hand helping her up seeing it was Crimson "well you fought well against me I am surprised by how you found out that I keep my fight at a distance but that for another time" she smiled to her.

"thank you but I must admit that chain of your is impressive but what I want to know how I couldn't use my semblance?" she asked holding her side where the chain impact on her.

"ah yes you see it my own semblance it cut out others semblance giving me a better advantage on my opponents in battle come let get you healed up" she said helping Pyrrha.

...

They all went to the locker room Jaune helped Pyrrha while everyone else watched Crimson keeling down on both knees then holding her two hand together with her head bowed down "what is she doing?" Ruby asked.

"in our empire before and after every battle be it war or friendly match we pray to our almighty she-wolf for forgiveness so that our soul remains pure for us to enter what we call the promise land" he said seeing his sister getting up walking to them.

"oh what this promise land about?" Nora asked with excitement and enthusiasm.

"the promise land is a place where one goes to, to live a life of eternity in peace with no war but they must be pure no taint allowed that why we pray for forgiveness to keep our hearts pure" Crimson said to them all seeing them all understanding it now.

"wow that cool" Ruby said feeling enthusiastic about that.

"and who is this almighty she-wolf you spoke of?" Pyrrha asked while Jaune was helping her.

"well from what we know she-wolf was the first wolf ever to be born she appeared to a lonely lady who wanted to create a place were equality and freedom along with other right for all living things to live in peace and harmony the lady asked the she-wolf for guidance and she did, she guides the lady to a huge land that was only habitat by wolfs but they never attacked eventually others showed up and agreed that this new land would be called the Wolf Empire and the lady who was guided by the she-wolf would be the empress of this new land that would help the misfortunes and the mistreat people of this world where they can come for safety a better home be it humans or Faunus" he said to them seeing their eyes light up in excitement with this knowledge.

"come on let get to class now" Weiss said checking the time then leading off with the others behind

...

The day went by and now it was night time both sister and brother were in their room when their mother came in "mother" they both said at the same time.

"my children how has things been?" she asked sitting down on a chair.

"not bad we have been learning some of our opponents today" Crescent said to her while drying her hair.

"yes I heard that well that good news I have made some progress with Weiss we talked about family and she mentioned there was one side they don't talk about even though she has asked her mother about it but never got the answer!" she said in a sad way.

"shame!" Ebony said to her shaking his head.

"yes but I will tell her after this dance tomorrow" Cerise said pouring some wine out for herself.

"yes... about that..." both of her children looked at each other "we... were thinking... do we have to... go!?" Crescent asked carefully on that one.

"yes you both have to and remember to wear formal clothes only no casual ones" she said getting up.

"fine we will" they said in defeat seeing her leaving their room as they both thought it was best to go to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day both Crimson and Ebony were up and were heading to the dance hall walking in they saw the place being decorated "wow not to bad" Crimson said admiring the work.

"I must say it isn't that bad I guess... it won't... be too bad to come here!" Ebony said looking around shrugging his shoulders to his sister.

"I guess it won't be boring" Crimson said walking around the hall "come on let head to class before we end up late" she said leading the way.

...

Later that day Cerise was sitting at a table when she saw that Blake women walking up to her "um excuse me your Empress?" she heard her saying in a shy kind of way.

"please you don't have to call me that your not one of my people please Miss Blake isn't it?" she ask taking a sip of her tea.

"you know my name?!" Blake said shock.

"why yes my two children came to me asking for help when your friends couldn't find you so I deployed 20 of my soldiers in the city to help along with me" as she said she saw Blake being shocked by that which got her concerned "is something okay?!" she asked her.

"can I ask you something?" Blake asked seeing her nodding "can I became a citizen in your empire?" she said quickly to her.

"why if I may asked?" she said then seeing her taking a seat.

"it just your two children were telling me about your empire and how they treat everyone as equal even us Faunus!" she said sounding scared on this.

"my dear child" she placed her cup tea down then get near to her placing her two hands on top of Blake hands "yes my empire treats everyone as equal no matter who you are or what you are tell me does other kingdoms outside of my empire treats Faunus the same?" she asked seeing Blake looking at the ground still.

"no some do treat us some even fought for our rights but there are more others who still only view us as cheap labour and nothing but scums of the world but when I heard about your empire I felt like this is the only place I can be who I want without fear" Blake said looking up to her.

Cerise looked around her three guards "I see my empire doesn't treat Faunus like that they get paid as any other person the same right as a human take a look at him" she points to one of her guards "remove your helmet please" she said to him as they watched him handing his weapon to another guard then placing his hands on his helmet removing it to reveal he is a fox Faunus.

"I see so it true they are better treated in your empire so please can I be one?" she asked again.

"I would but I can't your mind is right at the moment I can see your stress about something think about it first after the festival then come back to me with a clear mind then we will talk okay" she said seeing Blake nodding then getting up to leave.

"thank you for helping us Faunus people" she said smiling to her.

"you are welcome my dear child now go off have fun" she said seeing walk away as she went back to her tea.

"my empress why not let her join" she smiled hearing that one guard speaking to her.

"because she isn't in the right mind set to make that choice and I don't want her to think that just because she can join us doesn't mean she can get away from her past problems she need to think this one through" she said facing the sun that was slowly making it way down.

...

It was getting near the end of the day and the dance is just getting started as everyone was inside talking away Ruby saw Crimson walking in as she wore a dark blue navy coat with gold trim around the edge she has four medals on her chest along with a badge of a wolf howling with the two letter "WE" she has the same colour cap on as well her hair done up in a bun style she has dark navy blue trousers a black leather belted and black leather boots around her waist was a pure silver sword with a gold guard handle in a shape of a wolf she also has white gloves on her brother wore the same only he has two medals they were followed by their mother who wore a sparkly black dress that went up to her shoulders all the way down to her ankles she had black high heels on her hair was left down but had a wavy style to it and as always she has three of her guards who's armour looked to have polished for the night Ruby then felt thirst thinking it was best to get a drink.

...

Two hours into the dance Crimson and Ebony was watching the crowd when a male with a light oak brown hair colour came up to Crimson "hay their gorgeous would you care for a dance!" Crimson only rolled her eyes at his attempt to wow her into a dance.

"I am so sorry but I not into guys I am more into my own gender" she said pulling a smile to him "but my brother swings that way" she said pointing to him as the male looked at him seeing him nodding.

"yes I do" Ebony said to him only to see the boy walking away fast "well that should take care of him" he said chuckling a little at his reaction while looking around the hall seeing everyone was busy dancing away.

...

Cerise walked up to Ozpin "hello" she said to him while sipping away at a glass of wine.

"hello your empress how is your evening?" he asked her.

"it not bad no one tried to... dance with me!" she said a little disappointed at that last part as she sigh "don't get me wrong I have had people coming to asked me questions but I wish they just talk to me or dance with me just like a normal person".

"well I may be a little rusty at it but" I then went in front of her bowing her head holding one of his hand out "care for a dance malady"

Cerise caught of guard by his action she soon brought a smile to her "way of course my dear sir" she gently takes his hand and both walked to the dance floor catching the eyes of the others who gasped and whispered at each other.

...

Ebony watched his mother dancing with Ozpin when he caught Penny standing his eyes shot wide open when he saw her in her light green dress with a darker green band around her waist "sis I am just going to talk to penny" he said walking not even hearing her reply back.

Crimson watched her brother going off to the girl when she spotted Ruby leaving the hall "I wonder where she off to?" she thought to herself filling after her.

...

Ebony walked up to Penny "why hello gorgeous lady" he said bowing a little seeing it brought a little red to her face.

"hello handsome" she replied back to him.

"I couldn't be a bother and ask for a dance?" he asked with a smile and a hand out to her.

"why I would love to dance" she taken his hand and both walked off to the dance floor "so I couldn't keep my mind of you and the fact that we both are the same" she said to him while getting into a slow dance.

"same here but also I been having these feeling ever since I bumped into you on that day" he said as they both picked up the dancing.

"really?" she asked shocked by this seeing him nodding which made her face turn red again "I too have been having the same feeling I know it crazy even though we only meet a few days ago".

"I wouldn't call it crazy more like it was destined for us to meet like that or in the words of my empire the might she-wolf brought us together" he said as they both chuckle at that a d continued to dance away.

...

Crimson continued to follow Ruby until she came to a huge tower she spotted the knocked out Atlas soldier then seeing two of her empire soldiers walking by "you two come with me!" she shouts to them seeing them both saluting then rushing behind her.

When they got in seeing more knocked out soldiers while climbing into the lift "mother" she spoke into a comms.

"yes daughter what is it?" she hears her mother asking over the other end.

"something going on at the tower don't know what but saw a few knocked out Atlas soldiers I and two of our own soldiers are heading up to see" she said while waiting for the lift to reach it floor.

"okay I will come over with reinforcement" she said before leaving.

The lift then came to a stop as she saw the two soldiers pulling out their weapons while she pulled out her sword and the door opened allowing then to rush in seeing Ruby facing a mysterious woman seeing her smirking "you are under arrest!" Crimson shouted out to her only to see her rushing out the window just when Ironwood came walking in "quickly after her!" she screamed to her two soldiers who rushed off.

Crimson walked up to Ruby "are you okay?" she asked seeing her smile.

"yes thank you for coming" she said shaking her hand.

"it okay like we said we are here to help protect the school" she said seeing more of those troops arriving along with her mother as they talked about what happened here.

...

"so does this mean you love me?" Ebony asked Penny as they held each other close.

"I guess this does make us lover's" she smiled to him as they kept dancing away to the night.

...

Later that night the brother and sister were in their room along with their mother as she wanted to talk to them "now listened to me earlier today one of our reconnaissance drones found an old pre-hidden ship breaker yard" she said seeing their eyes light up at that.

"but how we were taught that when we went into hiding we destroyed all our outpost and base!" Crimson said sounding stunned by this.

"yes but after digging a little in the old archive it turns out this base was not our typical breakers yard what we found was that this breakers yard had taken on a different types of roles such as a project base and some other thing but what we found was a piece of paper that told us about a project called cleansing artillery" she stopped as her son spoke out.

"what that!?" he asked curiously.

"from what was left of the info they were trying to make an artillery gun using the same heat weapon as our six sister ships it seems like they were hoping that this weapon would have helped turn our war around but sadly never got to finish it by then the Grimms and Salem was nearly winning and with us going into hiding so they abandoned it" she said to them both.

"I see!" Crimson looked down then looked to her mother "that what do we do?" she her.

"well in the morning you both will be heading to the location find anything you can on that project and anything else that may seem important we think it will be in the main director office of the place so be careful" she got up seeing them both nodding "goodnight my children" she then walks out leaving them both to sleep the night way.

...

The next day team Rwby was heading to get their transport plane when they saw two of those wolf planes and doctor Oobleck in front of them along with Crimson and Ebony "hay guy's what are you doing here and where are there two of your planes and not our?" Ruby asked pointing to them.

"well me and my brother are going on a mission of our own and why there are two of our well one is for us the other is yours" she said smiling seeing Ruby eyes wide open and her face showed of excitement.

"but why not one of our own?" Wiess asked them both.

"well the mission area you all are heading to was considered to hostile for your normal air ships so your headmaster and our empress thought it was best to give you one of our which is a lot tougher we even sent out a recon team to scout out a good landing zone" Ebony said looking over his watch "well we need to go now see you all later!" he shouts out rushing to their plane.

...

Team Ruby were in the transport plane that was given to them by the Wolf Empire they couldn't believe the space it had on the inside when they were nearing their location they over heard someone talking to the pilot "raptor 1 this is scout unit 2 we have you in our eyesight your landing zone is clear but be advised there are several ground units Grimms in the area" they all looked at each other apond hearing that.

"hay Doctor Oobleck it up to you now?" the pilot shouts out to him making the other facing him seeing him nodding "okay scout unit 2 we are going in" they then felt the plane heading down.

...

Three hours away Crimson and Ebony were nearing their location when they looked out the window and both gasp at seeing the place several large buildings some looking like at least 20 level tall others looking like huge warehouse there were several cranes and other vehicles along with four dry docks for their air ships to land into the conditions of the area wasn't too bad some building had rust on it other had trees and wildlife growing around it "there a good spot to land" Crimson pointed out to the place it was in between one of the dry dock and a huge building seeing her brother nodding to her they then made their way down "well let get this over with" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Crimson and Ebony had landed making sure they place the plane on auto pilot they both got geared up they were bring submachine, some weird looking grenades, shotgun and three white crystals as well as a bag with some ropes in it Crimson thought about taking her chain weapon but decided to leave with that done they then climbing out of their plane looking around they could see they place was run down wildlife had taken it back over some building rusting away some windows were smashed in some roofs had collapsed vehicle rusting away while collecting a heavy amount of dust on them walking towards a huge building they hope was the right one.

Until Ebony stopped pulling out his submachine gun pointing to a warehouse building when his sister called out to him "hay what wrong?" she said to him seeing him just standing there.

As he looked more into the building slowly placing his gun away "nothing I thought I heard something" he said walking again.

...

A few hours into their walk they were making their way through the building carefully in case the place gave way they noticed the place was a mess paper, tables and other stuff littered the place either on the floor or just in the place they were meant to be the whole place was covered in dust even the air as they kept on walking Crimson noticed scratches on the wall "wonder what did this?" she question out loud as they kept on walking when they heard a banging noise quickly pulling out their weapons aiming at the direction it came from quickly and quietly rushing to a door that read mess hall opening the door slowly they walked in checking every corner and place seeing nothing the placed their weapons away and were about to leave when all of a sudden a small Grimm but still bigger than them quickly pulling out their weapons as it jumps in the air Crimson fires at it face while Ebony rushes behind it firing his shotgun to it back as it managed to pins Crimson to the ground Crimson lost her grip on her gun quickly trying to reach her knife while trying to keep it mouth at a distance.

Ebony drops his guns and pulls out his knife and rushes the thing tackling it off his sister to the ground and bring his knife down into it neck as it screams in pain Crimson then rushes bringing her knife through it skull killing it both then back up breathing a little "you... okay?" Ebony asked while breathing.

"yes I... am" she said pulling her knife out of it "what is that?" she asked looking over it dead body before it disappears.

"it looks like a Sphinx but smaller" he said looking over it as it finally disappeared grabbing his knife they both stopped as they hear more of those thing quickly grabbing their guns and rushing off down the corridor.

They kept running while shooting their weapons one protect the other while retreating through the place when they suddenly came to a huge place that looked like a huge factory with workbench all over the place tools and other thing and right above it was an office with a walkway and some stairs quickly rushing up the stair they saw more of those thing rushing into the room Crimson pulling one of those weird grenades out pulling it pin throwing it "get down!" she shouts to her brother both hitting the deck as a sudden huge heat white flash went of and the screaming of those Grimms they look up seeing their bodies all burned and was now dissolving away saying no time they ran into the office seeing the place just like the other and on the desk was the word "main director" placing some file cabin cover the door to keep it shut.

"look a safe this must be the place" Crimson said rushing to it "I'll try to hack into you look around the place" she said seeing him nodding.

Ebony walked around the place seeing a huge table with the map of the world on it and a whole bunch of arrows black and blue there were more black one than the blue looking closer he saw a colour code blue was the Wolf Empire the black were the Grimms "wow so we were losing the whole time!" he said out loud in shock his eyes then fell on a folder marked "top secret" picking it up he opened it and read it when all of a sudden his eyes shot wide open and his whole body just when cold.

Crimson finally managed to break into the safe and found the file marked "cleansing artillery" smiling to herself she grabbed it getting up seeing her brother just standing there looking shocked at a file he was holding walking over to him she look at the file and gasped at what she was reading "no this.. you know we don't have time for this let bring it show it to mum" she said placing the two folders in the bag as they then began moving the stuffs from the door walking out only to stop as there were more of those Grimms "shit!" she said.

Ebony then pulled out two of those of crystal things which explodes into a glyph and two pure white Sabyr Grimms appear "keep them here as long as you can!" he shouts to them both as they two rushed back into the office placing the cabin back against the door Ebony looked around seeing a window "there" he points to it.

Crimson rushed to a steel pillar and brought out the rope and wrapping the rope around it then smashed the window throwing the rope out the window "okay let go" she said while pulling a pin out of one of those grenades letting it go to the ground as they both jumped out the window just as the door was bashed in and those Grimms came running in only to be explode by that white heat bomb.

They both land on the ground looking around seeing the night sky had arrived they then quickly ran for the plane pulling out the last crystal and bringing another Sabyr as more of those Grimms came rushing out of different buildings as they open fire while their Grimm kept on attack them as they rushed to their plane.

"remote control start engine and launch" Crimson shouts out to a small device on her wrists as they saw their plane engine starting up and making it to lift in the air they jumped on a creature using it to give themselves a boost landing right in side of the plane on the floor breathing heavily and fast "well that... went well!" she said getting up.

"yes it did" Ebony said as well as he looked out of the plane seeing those Grimms all over the place "we will need to tell mum about this" he said heading to the pilot seat turning off it auto pilot.

"yes well come on lets head back we have an all night travel to get back to Vale but also let not hurry back stop some place safe to land and we can have a rest after that mission" she said seeing the night sky was now here with bright stars and the broken moon.

...

The next day Cerise was on board her ship when one of her crew screamed out to her "empress Grimms in the city!" he said.

"WHAT!" she shouts in shock as a screen came up showing team RWBY surrounded by the Grimms "send in the ground force get the other ship there as well but no vehicle and don't bring any of our light Grimms as well" she says to them as one of them jumped onto the radio.

...

Mean while team JNPR were heading on to a bullhead plane when all of a Sudden they heard an alarm going off in the city they looked around seeing those Wolf Empire soldiers rushing to their plane as well as one of their huge ships heading that way "come on guy's change of plans" Jaune says as they all got on to their plane.

...

Team RWBY were standing in the middle of a huge horde of Grimms when they got ready to fight they all looked up seeing one of wolf empire ships above them dropping some planes down as the girls then charged into the horde to help fight them.

...

Crimson and Ebony were nearing the city when they heard on the radio that Grimms were in the city as they placed the auto pilot back on they got ready with their weapons Crimson was bringing her chain weapon with a sword attached to the end of it "let do this!" she heard her brother saying in an exciting way smile to him while opening the door they saw the Grimms their soldiers and the students from that school all fighting the Grimms.

"okay let jump" she said as they both jumped out of the plane flying to the ground.

...

Ruby was about to kill this one Grimm when all of a sudden Crimson landed on top of it stabbing it with her knife and Ebony landed next to her "so how are thing?" she hears Crimson asking her.

"um not bad trying to save the city" she said still stunned by what she just saw.

...

"cool" Ebony said looking around the place seeing their troops fighting "let's go sister!" he shouts before rushing off with his two pistols in hand as Crimson shaken her head an amusing was while rushing off as well using her chain to slice one of the Grimms while dodging another one claw as her brother jumped over her hitting it with his two pistols killing it "now this is fun!" she hears him shouting she smile again.

"okay brother but keep a cool and calm head" she said to him calming him down as they charged another Grimm "I wonder were is Atlas?" she question herself looking to see no Atlas only then to see them finally arriving "oh speak of the devil" she said while swinging her chain to one pinning it to the ground then rushing it using her sword to slice into it face.

...

A few hours later the whole battle was done and once everything was cleaned up people were check for any injuries both Ebony and Crimson were kneeling down in front of their mother "mother we have two important files for you one of them is about the Cleansing Artillery" Crimson held that file out to her as she felt it leaving her hand.

"well done both of you" she said looking over it content "and what about this other one?" she asked seeing her son holding the other folder out to her taking it and opening it her eyes shot wide open "I see" she place both folders down on a desk "thank you my children no go and rest I am sure it been a long two days for you both" she says seeing them both walking away "captain" she says out seeing a female Faunus walking up to her.

"yes your empress" she says bowing her head to her.

Cerise then face a Faunus female "get on the radio and get me three more ships fully loaded to come here but keep them behind the mountain where they can't be seen I have a feeling that today wasn't just some accident" she says to her.

"yes yyor empress but what do you mean?" she asked her.

"Ozpin may have managed to fool the public saying that something went wrong and it was an accident but he doesn't fool me" she looks to the two folders in front of her "oh and send a messenger to get Miss Goodwitch I like to see her".

"of course your empress I get right on this" she said walking away.

Cerise walked up to a window looking out towards Beacon seeing one of her plane heading to the school as she look more at the tower "Ozpin you may be my great grandmother friend but even she knew not to trust you to the fullest we know you were hiding something but what we can't tell but I will not let you lead people blindly with half truths to their deaths" she walked off with the two folders in hand.

...

Glynda was in her office doing reports of what happened today when she heard a knock on the door "come in" she say hearing her door open looking up she saw it was one of those wolf empire soldiers walking in "yes!" she saying curiously.

"sorry for interrupting you but my empress wishes to see you on her ship" he says to her.

"why?!" again she was curious about this why her not Ozpin.

"I do not know I was only told to get you and bring you to our empress office" he said to her.

She felt that he wasn't hiding anything so her curiosity got the better of her and decidedly to go with him.

...

Once she arrived at Cerise office after being lead by a female human who wore a French style maid outfit seeing two her guards out side she was allowed in she looked around seeing the place had two leathers couches a desk with three chairs around it one being occupied by Cerise a huge window behind her "ah Miss Goodwitch please take a seat for there is nothing I must share with you" she said pointing to the chair in front of her.

Taking the seat and getting herself comfortable "I don't mean to be rude but what is going on why ask for me and not for Ozpin?" she asked her looking at the desk seeing only two folders.

"remember protocol!" she hears Cerise whispering out "I am sorry for this but how well do you know Ozpin?" she was caught off guard by that one.

"well I am apart of his inner circle I know about the two brothers and the maiden power along with his immortality why?" she then ask her.

"simple although he was a great friend to my great grandmother but my grandmother never fully trusted him she once told my mother never thrust a man you don't fully know we know you aren't the only ones who he once lead with this truth" she got up and walked to a cabinet open it to pour out to glasses of wine and walking back giving one to Glynda "you see he has lead many other like you into battle which ultimately was their doom and how that happened was when everything went bad he would stop giving out truth then telling lies to hid them then leaving the scene not really caring for his action" she paused to see her reaction to this.

"what do you mean how do you know?" she asked taking a sip of her glass.

"simple" she got up taking her glass with her and those two folders "follow me" she said opening the door with Goodwitch behind her.

...

They arrived at a huge room with a tall statue of a female wolf her head bowed down a covered up table and a curtain hanging on the wall the room had no windows it was covered in dust suggesting that this room wasn't used in a long time "you see when Ozpin came to us asking for our help we read more in to his little war we sent spy's and other thing out all of them came back to us with every information on who he had lead and who was dead from that group even though we joined his fight we even had a more motivated reason why we wanted to end it" she then walked up to a huge curtain pulling it down reveal about 100 names with pictures besides it and their status which all were marked with killed.

"who are they?" she asked shocked by the amount of names on that board.

"they were the ones who were in his inner circle they followed him and they all dead by Salem hand or by her little minions you see he tried it with us" she walked up to the covered up table and pulled the sheet off to reveal a map of the world with two colours of arrows one blue and one black there were more blacks and less blue one also there was a lot of paper on the table "you see the black one represent the Grimms the blue is ours before we went into hiding the war for us was turning bad at the beginning it was good Ozpin kept us updated on movement of the Grimms and where the relic were hidden or if they had been moved to different locations but then set back after set back we were losing Ozpin then kept giving us little information like when we asked about the location of the relic so we may provide enough troops to protect them he kept say it okay they are safe my great grandmother started to trust him less it got to a point were we had no choice to go into hiding" she stopped at that looking at the map in a sad way.

"okay so why tell me why not confront him?" she asked her as she tried to think on this.

"because before my mother passed away to the great promise land we made a plan to find his new inner circle group and see how much they know about the man and if our theory was right that he was still hiding some truth then we would interfere and tell them about him and what he has done to the last group we made a promise to not let more people who were being lead by him to die needlessly" she said pointing to the board of names.

"but still why tell me and not Ironwood as well?" she said crossing her arms.

"because we need people who we can trust you fit the bill so far as well as a few of those students we have seen Ironwood is more complicated I need to know I can trust him before letting him know all this, look you all are being lead to your doom we want to stop that please help us to do that we're not saying to dislike him we are asking you to be more vigilant around him tell us if he been acting weird or isn't like himself" she said almost as if she was begging her.

"and what about you" she said caring Cerise confused look "you said it yourself you have a more motivated reason why to end this war" she said seeing her looking at the two folders she had brought with them.

"because we have learned something that we had hoped that it wasn't real but turns out it is" she picked up one of the folders walking to her "and unlike him we don't want to keep those we have trust with in the dark this folder will explain why it important for us to end it more than now" she gave her the folder watching her reading the content in there when her eyes shot wide open.

"you mean this protocol can come into effect if the gods do return and see both Faunus and humans still devised then they will get you to...!" she couldn't think on that last part.

"yes it seem when our first empress seen the all mighty she-wolf she implanted a protocol in her brain as well as those who followed her we had theories about it but now it seems it true now I understand why these six sister ships we have were here why they were built and why there are only six now you see why we want to end their war before this happens so that way we won't use the six sister ships so please help us" she said to her with two hand together looking at her.

Glynda couldn't think on what she has just been told all this she knew Ozpin but now does she really now him looking at the board seeing all those names on there but what was this her fate as well to be lead by him only to die like them looking at Cerise "I... need to think on this" she says to her.

"of course I understand please take all the time you need my maid will show you out" she said pushing a button on her wrist and the door open to the same human woman in a French style maid outfit "please show Miss Goodwitch out to the hanger where a plan will be waiting".

"yes your empress" the woman spoke bowing her head leading the way.

Watching her leave the room Cerise looked over the board seeing those names "we will not let another name go up there I promise you all" she said leaving the room to head to her bed for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It been a few days now and Glynda was walking about still trying to wrap her head around what she was told when something hits her along the way "the empress said they have more motivated reason to end this so there must be more reason and why" she thought to herself while she was walking she saw Cerise sitting outside surrounded by four of her guards and that same maid with her she was drinking tea when she walked up to her "your empress when you said about ending this war I just thought of something there more reason why you want to end this isn't there?" she said determined to get the answer.

Seeing her placing her cup down closing her eyes in a sad way seeing a tear drop down "yes there is" seeing her looking up to her wiping away the tear "do you know how hard it to tell the loved one that their family has been killed in battle" she shaken her head "well it hard every day I get the reports in about my fellow soldiers who I have came to care for so much was killed by the Grimms and every time I write a letter to their loved one delivering it to them seeing them brake down in tears makes me hurt as well I care for my people and my empire I hate seeing them both being hurt because of this war so I came to a conclusion to end it one way or another to stop this mass killing to end the suffering of my people" she watched the empress saying with tears which toured at her heart seeing her talking about how she wanted to end this fight and why.

"I see I made up my mind and I will help you but I need to trust you now if you will excuse me I have get the arena ready today for the first fight" she said to the empress then walking away.

"I meant it when I said it I will not keep you in the dark about any thing that why I am saying this to you I brought an extra 3 ship here in case anything happens they will stay out of sight" she stopped upon hearing that looking to her then continued to walk away.

...

Cerise watched her walking away smiling to herself "good I have some allies who I can trust now" she said to herself then seeing Weiss walking up to her "well here goes nothing" she said taking a deep breath "well hello Weiss how thing been?" she asked with a smile to her face.

"thing have been crazy" she hears her saying while taking a seat as her maid poured out a cup of tea for her "and how are you?" she hears her asking.

"I have been fine in fact there something I must tell you" she paused seeing her reaction as it was a concerned look "you know that one part of the family you have been asking but never got an answer" she saw her nodding slowly "well it because that I am related to you" she saw her gasping in shock.

...

Weiss was shocked like this had to be a cruel joke or something "no that can't be where the proof?" she asked her seeing her pointing to the maid who was now holding an old looking book watching as Cerise taken it opening it to a page pulling out a picture and giving to her.

"you told me you found a picture of a man and that the man you kept asking about" Weiss looked at it while listening to her seeing the man as it was the same man "well he is my great grandfather who left your family as they never like him being in loved with my great grandmother he left your family to be with her back at our empire now sadly they both rest in the promise land of the almighty she-wolf" Weiss listened as her mind was going through all this when something hits her looking up to her.

"there one thing missing in my family we can make glyphs only the female though" she said to her seeing her placing the cup down and holding out a hand as a white glyph appeared on her hand now shocked again about this looking at the picture again "then that must mean!" she said to herself.

"look I know this is a big shock to you trust me I know how you are feeling when I was told about this I was shocked by it as well please take the time" she hears her saying.

"what does this make you to me?" she asked her looking to her.

"well it make me your auntie along with your sister and brother" Weiss was in deep thought about this standing up from her chair facing the empress.

"I need to think" she said leaving with the picture in her hand walking away in a hurry to her room.

...

Cerise couldn't blame her for rushing off like this as she looked back at the book with more pictures on it of their family sigh in a sad way she gave the book back to her maid who went away with it "I hope we can be a family Weiss please" she thought to herself looking at the direction she went off in.

...

Later that day Cerise was sitting by her children watching team RWBY fights "so have you pick out your opponents yet?" she asked them both.

"yes we have" she hears Crimson saying as they Studiedly watched the fight taking in their moves and fighting formations "it seems they fight well together but they are Predictably I spotted Yang using her semblance a few times and Ruby need to keep her guards up more" Crimson said as they watched the ending as Ruby was jumping up and down for joy.

"yes sister indeed but now how about a trip to the market area before the next fight?" Ebony said getting up off his seat.

"sure mother you want to come?" Cerise looked to them both with a smile.

"no thank you, you go on and enjoy yourself I have some work to do" she said walking off leaving her children alone to wonder off.

...

Ruby was hungry along with her team as they sat at a food stall she noticed they were a lot more wolf soldiers around who didn't wore the armour but had combat trousers and combat jackets with a belt with a few pouches on they held what she assumes is an assault rifle on but it had a glowing light to it just then team JNPR came walking up to them talking about their fight when they heard a female voice call out to them "hay team RWBY great fight I must say you might even give us a run for our money if we pick you to fight us!" Crimson said enthusiastic while taking a seat next to Blake along with her brother.

Really wow by the way who have you picked for this special fight?" Jaune asked taking his bowlers of noodles.

"ah that would spoil the fun now my dear boy let just say it will be a surprise to the combatants who will fight us two" she said smile to Pyrrha seeing her face turn red.

"so how thing been with you two?" Ruby asked while tucking into her food.

"not bad mother been great but something been bothering her don't know what it is but I guess we will never find out" Ebony said sitting with no food.

"by the way why are you not eating?" Ruby asked as she felt it was the right time to ask now.

"well you see I am not a real person" he said a little shy while smiling.

"what!" both teams screamed out loud looking to him.

"look okay here it the story" Crimson then went to explain about who he is and what happen on their life.

...

A couple of minutes later and with full belly they all couldn't believe what they had been told about him "man I am sorry to hear that" Jaune said to them.

"don't be sorry for in the wolf army it a noble cause to die to protecting the innocent I am sure the real me is happily up in the promise land watching down on us all" Ebony said as they then heard an announcement about team JNPR to get to the stage.

Well good luck" both Crimson and Ebony said to them holding a thumbs up at them seeing them walking off.

...

They all were back in their seat watching team JNPR fight and once again Crimson and Ebony were both studying the team fighting style "you know they really should have taken care of that sniper first" Ebony said watching the team running behind some rocks.

"yes we would've called in our gunship by now to level the place" Crimson said as she watched how Jaune gave each of them orders.

"yes well not everyone has an army who can come to the rescue" they both heard their mother saying to them "remember sometime you can't always rely on the army being there all the time" they hears while watching how Nora managed to get the snipe to leave the tress then pounding the ground which made the other to fly next to the snipe girl but all of a sudden they all stopped fighting and were taking about teams attack names only to see Nora grinning and hitting them all which caused them to hit the force field hard.

"oh that going to hurt in the morning isn't it?" Ebony said watching as medic rushed up to them.

"yes brother it will now let see the next fight" Crimson said as the next fighter all walked up onto the platform watching the scene had changed and the match began Crimson gasp at how quick the one boy rushed to the enemy side to gain the higher ground "hmm we need to keep an eye on him" she said watched the rest of the fight.

...

A few minutes later after watching the fight "well guess we will have to stay out of water when he has is electric weapon on him" Ebony said as they got up walking off along with their mother.

"yes indeed but if we can use the water to our advantage then it will be an easy fight" Crimson said smiling away at the thought.

"now, now you two you both know it better not to use something against your opponent that they are afraid of no matter the advantages you will gain other wise it won't be a fair fight now, come now one of my soldiers tells me an Atlas ship is landing soon" she said walking of to the landing sight.

...

When they three arrived at the place they saw a man talking to a woman and a bunch of those Atlas robots Cerise saw one of her guards were about to make a move only for her to stop them as she listened into their talks about Ironwood turning his back on Ozpin and how the Atlas military is a bunch of sell outs she watched as they both then got into a fight.

...

She was enjoying this fight but it came to an end when she spotted Ironwood marching up to them nodding to her guards who all rushed up to them both surrounding them with their lancer aimed at them as Ironwood had stopped the fight.

Ebony saw Penny behind him "hay Penny how things?" he asked her while they left others to talk away.

"not bad" she hugged into him giving him a small kiss on the cheek "why didn't your mum stop this fight then only to allow her guards to surround them now?" she asked him.

"I have no idea Penny" he said watching his mother who walked up to Ironwood.

...

Cerise walked up to Ironwood to have a word with him "Ironwood it seems even your" she looked to the woman "soldier isn't as well discipline as I thought" she said looking back to him "your lucky I wasn't hurt in her little fight or my guards would have done something different".

"I am sorry your empress please except my apology for her behaviour I hope this wouldn't ruin our chances to become friends in the future?" he asked with hope still on them sharing their tech.

"well seeing as I had to employ my guards to stop them" she points to the six of her guards who were still aiming their lancer at them "but I now have to think on weather to arrest her for endangering me and the lives of the students here" she said seeing his eyes shot wide open.

"please it was just a misunderstanding I swear I wouldn't put the lives o..." Winter was cut of by her.

"I know but still I will over look this but next time I might not be so kind" she turned around to see Ozpin and Glynda was approaching them "and Ironwood this will not ruin you chance of us becoming friends" she said seeing him relief of that bit as Ozpin then stated to talk.

Walking pass Ozpin "I will see you in your office" she said walking on with two of her children and her guards now following behind her.

...

They all were now in his office watching that woman walking up and down arguing about that man and how he is drunk when he mentioned about their enemy was here which shocked her "wait why wasn't I informed of this!" Cerise said sounding angry at this.

"we are sorry but I thought it was best not to worry you" Ozpin said shacking his head.

"that our empress yo...!" Crimson shouts out bring her sword out to him.

"stop!" Cerise shouts to her seeing her backing off placing her sword away while bowing her head to her now looking to Ozpin "Ozpin I will allow this one Misshapen to slip by but don't keep me out of the loop ever again!" she said walking to the lift she pushes a few buttons on her wrist then seeing one of their small bot at the window smiling to herself as she went into the lift with the others as the doors closed she punched the a wall in an angry breathing way "dam him I knew he was hiding something I am sure he is hiding more!" she said angry about this.

"what should we do about this infiltrator mum?" Ebony asked her.

"nothing yet we don't who they are so we will wait for now just keep an eye out for any suspicious activity" she said as they door open and walking off.

"so how did it go with Weiss?" Crimson asked while feeling sorry for her actions back there.

"well I told her but she need time to process this so I hope she will accept it" she said looking up at the night sky "plus it was nice to see Winter now" looking back at her children "now then it time for bed so head on up and sleep for your round will be starting tomorrow" she said seeing them nodding and walking off to their room as she then walked off to her ship for the night.

...

Meanwhile Cinder was looking over the plan she was still worried about that wolf empire interfering as she made contact with her mistress "ha Cinder what news do you bring?" she hears her asking.

"well everything seems to be going to the plan but the only problem I have is those two children from the wolf empire their fight is tomorrow and I can't chose who they fight because they are the ones who are choosing so meaning if they chose us we could be out of the fight!" she said worried about giving her this news.

"do not worry if that happens then so be it but I am more concerned on why they chose to come out of hiding now" she paused for a moment "no matter all it matters now is we stick to the plan" she said cutting off the communications leaving Cinder alone and worried about them being picked by those to children.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day had arrived and the next round was under way both Crimson and Ebony were watching the fight Ebony was eyes up Coco weapon "cool I wouldn't mind a weapon like that!" he said almost drooling at it.

"I know brother but you can't only our Juggernaut may weld such weapons like that" she said while trying to find the girl who seem to have vanished into thin air "I don't like her though she could be a tough one to find" she said then seeing a chain like weapon to wrap around Coco and pulling her into the forest.

"well guess your not the only one with chains" Ebony said to her only to gain no answer back from her.

Crimson watched as she saw the tall Male being eliminated when she saw her brother looking at the fight questionably "what wrong brother!?" she asked concerned for him.

"he has been eliminated but yet somehow he in the forest which only means one of their semblance must be to create illusion" he said watching as Coco was then eliminated from the fight.

"so guess if we ever fight them we need to be on our guard" she said to him seeing the medic walking to ring to check the fighters for any injuries.

"yes we do" he said getting up off his chair "well I am going for a walk before the next match coming?" he said looking to his sister who nodded and went off.

...

A few hours later and the next match was under away Crimson chuckled at her brother reaction to Penny fighting style his eyes just keep on looking at her every step she taken his eyes would follow behind when the match had ended his jumped up and down with cheers "okay brother you saw your girlfriend winning a fight now settle down the next one about to begin" she said seeing Yang and Weiss walking out to the platform.

Then seeing a jazz looking guy and a speedy weird looking girl coming out of the tunnel "hmm strange combo I must say" she said when she heard the speedy girls told Yang about her being a little top heavy "oh nice get your enemy angry will make the enemy into tiring themselves out quickly nice plan" she got comfortable to enjoy this match as her brother pulled out some pop corn and gave her some.

...

An hour later into the fight and both Yang and Weiss had managed to win the fight which brought Crimson and Ebony to shock looks "well looks like I was wrong!" she said watching as the rest of their teams rushed to them.

"well looks like it well come on it time for our fight" Ebony said getting up to head to the platform as his sister followed behind him.

...

They made their way on to the stage while the teacher were announcing about this fight being a special one Ebony had two of his pistols weapon while Crimson had her chain wrapped around her as a person gave them a microphone "so tell us who you have picked to be your opponents?" they heard Doctor Oobleck asking them.

Looking out the crowd Crimson eyes fell on to Pyrrha giving her smirking smile "I chose Miss Pyrrha" hearing the crowd gasp in shock and seeing her just getting up and walking to the arena while she gave the mic to her brother who then looked over the crowd.

As he looked over the many faces his eyes fell onto a woman who he remember in one of the match here she had green hair smile to himself "I chose Emerald please" he said seeing her eyes shot wide open in shock as she got up heading to the arena.

"so is there a reason why you choose her and not our original pick?" he hears his sister asked him.

"yes I believe I have found our little Miss illusion so I want to see her use it or try to use it on me" he said seeing both of them entered the arena.

...

Emerald was worried about this she seen how that girl fights but not the boy and also was worried if they knew and this was some cruel torture to get her to spill out the info but either way she knew she had to keep calm and just play along "so any tips on them?" she asked the girl next to her.

"well the girl like to use her chain to keep her opponent at a distance while also using it as a whip to injure them plus it seems when you near her your semblance can't work for some unknown reason" she paused looking over the boy "while him I don't know" she said watching the scene being brought up it was a bunch of ruined building and nothing else then seeing the time counting down to zero.

"well ready for round two Miss Pyrrha!" Crimson shouts to her while swinging her chain with a smile.

"of course and I have been learning from the last time" she smiled back to her getting ready

"yes well now you have my brother to deal with as well" she said as they heard the begin word being shout out as she unwraps her chain quickly then wrapping it around a concrete beam behind her using it to pull her back away from them two.

Emerald gasp at how quick and how flawless she managed to do that only then to be brought out of her shock when she saw the boy jumping up in the air landing in the middle of them on his hands and spin around with his feet out making Emerald to move away using her hand to block the attack.

Ebony got up on his feet looking to the two girls seeing Emerald and Pyrrha both away from each other smiling to himself he rushes to Emerald slides on the floor passing under her legs coming up behind her giving her a kick to the side causing her to fly to a set of building's.

Pyrrha was about to rush up to him when all of a sudden a chain was blocking her path turning her head seeing Crimson on a beam smiling away she then rushes to her while dodging her chain but this time with more effect she was closing in on her jumping up in the air and aimed for Crimson when she saw her moving her chain to hit her she throw the spear to her landing on the ground looking up seeing her work.

Crimson gasp when she couldn't feel her chain looking to her right she saw her chain pinned against a wall with Pyrrha spear holding it there shocked by her moved then smiling to Pyrrha "well it seems you have learned" she said jumping down from the beam and got ready to do some hand combat.

"well like I said I was learning" she said rushing to her with a punch ready.

...

Emerald was blocking punches and kicks trying to find a way to punch him but he kept on moving around jumping and spinning around when she suddenly felt a kick to her stomach with throw her into a ruined building getting she looked around for him with her weapons ready when she heard something behind her quickly turning around firing a few shots she saw a shadow moving from one beam to another she tried to use her semblance but shocked that she couldn't use it "so it seems Pyrrha wasn't wrong" she said to her self.

"trying to use your semblance or have you found out you can't" she hears him saying when all of a sudden she felt a kick to her side getting up she managed to wrap her chain around him and using it to pull herself to him giving him a kick to the side as well which made him crash into a beam rushing to him while he was still recovering she managed to get a couple of punches in him before she felt two of her hand being grabbed and her whole body being spun in the air before being let go.

Pyrrha was starting to get tired she was having some success but at a cost of her getting tiered out to quick seeing Crimson was also getting tired "had enough yet!" she hears her asking through her heavy, fast breathing.

Looking up at Crimson with a smile "not yet" she said seeing her rushing to her chain trying to get it she throws her shield towards the beam where her spear kept it pinned seeing Crimson ducking to dodge it.

...

Crimson looked at the beam and now sees the shield pinning her chain to the beam "dam it I knew she was training but I never knew she would do this" she said to herself then rushed to the beam jumping onto the shield using it as a boost to jump in the air flipping around behind Pyrrha sliding under which forced her to jump in the air but Crimson was prepared for this grabbing a hold of her ankle pulling her down to the ground with such a force knocking the wind out of her getting up she walked to the beam pulling the shield off then was about to go for the spear only to kicked in the side by Pyrrha knocking her to the ground "well you recovered fast than I thought" she said getting up.

"yes like I said I have been training" she said causing both of them to smile while getting ready again.

...

Ruby was amazed by it all seeing both teams holding out very well she taken a glance at the screen to see how both teams Aura were nearing the end point gazing back to the fight she could see Crimson and Pyrrha were exchanging punches while that Emerald girl and Ebony were jumping from beams to pillars exchanging gun fire to each other.

...

Cinder was watching with worry she had hoped Emerald would have used her illusion by now but seeing her not using it now made her even more worry watching as she and that boy exchanging gun shots with each other she saw Emerald aura was only two points away from the limit line where she would lose this match.

...

Cerise watched with a smile seeing both her children had improved their combat skills but still needs to improve some places like their teamwork skills and they both need to learn to rush their fight while her daughter needs to stop relying on her chain and do more hand to hand combat while her son need to do more weapons training "remind me to up their training" she said to one of her guards who nodded to her.

...

Ebony hide behind one of the pillars watching Emerald walking about trying to find him when he jumped up on a beam which was shot by her making him come crashing down creating a huge dust cloud.

...

Emerald watched the dust moving around when all of a sudden she was kicked from behind which made her fly into the area barrier and hearing the buzzing sound "oh and that Emerald out of the fight" she hears one of the teachers saying looking up seeing she was indeed out of the fight slamming her fist on the ground in anger.

...

Both Pyrrha and Crimson stop to see Emerald was out of the fight Crimson then rushed to her chain managing to pull it out swing it around to wrap around Pyrrha who was still stunned by the whole thing and giving it one huge pull she made her fly into the barrier.

Pyrrha got up looking at the board to see she was out of the fight then seeing a hand in front looking up seeing it was Crimson who was standing there with a smile on her "that was a great fight I must admit you pinning my chain and preventing me to getting it back was a great move" she hears while taking the hand to pull her up.

"thank you, you to I never had a fight like that in a long time" she smiles back to her as they made their way off the arena.

...

Emerald saw that boys hand in front of her slapping it away she got up "I must admit it was good you really did push me to the limit there" she hears him saying.

"well maybe next time we fight you will see me win" she said to him walking pass him.

Ebony smiled to himself watching her leave "I would love that" he said to himself then walking up to his sister and Pyrrha to help them both to the medical bay to get checked up.

...

Later that day Cerise was watching a camera feed on Ozpin office listening into their conversation when she heard something about Guardian and someone being chosen she knew fine well what he was talking about, she then heard two of her children coming into her office "my children" she said to them facing each of them "now your fighting today was brilliant it shows you have improved but still need to improve more" she saw them looking down at that "but however there is more pressing matter the now it seems my spy drone caught a meet between Ozpin and a that drunken man they were on about someone being chosen to be come a maiden".

"so that must mean who ever is the maiden the now is in a bad condition" she hears her daughter saying making her nodding to that.

"it does so I need to see him and see what he might do if I asked him about the maiden location see if he will tell the truth or not which means we cannot trust him anymore!" she said to them in a strict manner.

"I see but what about the other who are being lead by him!" she hears her son saying in a concerned way.

"I suspect they are only being given half truths while whoever they have picked to be this new maiden will be give a lot more of the truth but either way we must protect them all remember our moto" she saw them nodding to her which made smile.

"no pack get left behind, defend the weak and helpless" she hears them both saying at the same time.

"good now I am off to see our dear friend Ozpin" she got up to walk to the door but stopped "oh and another thing I have told Miss Glynda about us and she is working with us which I have placed her as one of the second commander of the army well bye" she then left them stunned by that news.

...

"well I guess she is in charge of us now" Ebony said to his sister who nodded while still looking to the door that their mother left through.

"come on let head back I am hungry" she said and they both went off to get a plane.

...

An hour later and Cerise was in Ozpin office "ah your Empress please what can I do for you?" she walks up to him seeing him sitting at his desk with his coffee mug.

"guards leave us!" she said strict to them waiting until they were out of the room "okay Ozpin may I know there where about of the maidens that my empire once help to keep safe?" she watched him froze at that with wide eyes.

"well we thought it was best for us to stop protecting them as it seems to attract unwanted people to them and to keep our communication to a limit" she listened into his every word which to her was bringing up alarm bells in her mind.

"okay I will accept that for now" she walked off leaving the office "get one of our recon drone to scan this whole building he is hiding something I know it!" she demanded to one of her guards who rushed off to fulfil that order while she went off to her bed for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day had arrived and Cerise was in her office when she got a massage from her drone that was sent to find anything that Ozpin was hiding looking over the video she saw the drone was in a lift and the door opening to a corridor of some sort watching as it made it way down the corridor her mind was going through all sort of things when she gasped when the drone came to a room which had two huge tanks one holding a young lady and all sort of machine plugged up to it showing the woman condition "so you were lying to me Ozpin why lie though" she said to herself getting up she quickly walked out of the office and went to the hanger with a determine look on her face.

...

A few hours later she was in that same lift when the door opened up walked down the corridor she watched as one of her guards kept destroying cameras along the way "their lack of security is painful" she hears one of the guard saying making her nod in agreement on that.

When they came to the room her whole body shuck with fear when she saw the young woman in that tank "I was going to tell you about her" she and her guards spun around facing where the voice came from seeing it was Glynda walking out of the shadows.

"how did you knew I was coming here?" she wonder seeing her moving her glasses up a little.

"I spotted your drone hiding in a corner so I thought you would have shown up at some point" she watched her walking up to her.

"I don't get it why keep it a secret from me when I asked him!" she said with a hint of betrayal to her voice.

"that I don't know but I can tell you who they have picked to be the new maiden" that got her attention looking at her "it a students named Pyrrha she will be fighting in the single rounds today!" she bears a hint of sadness in there.

"ha using children now for his war" she said shacking her head "if using us wasn't enough!" she felt disgusted at that thought.

"I agree it isn't right but he is also using a girl named Ruby Rose she has silver eyes" that made her gasp at that she knew about the silver eyes her mother would always tell tales of how they would fight using their eyes as weapons "so now what?" she hears her asking.

Thinking on what the best route now when she couldn't think "I don't know there too many gaps, too many lies for me to think what the best plan now I am trying to avoid using protocols but I am finding myself getting nearing to using them which will end up me forcing that one protocol that I do not want to use" she looked back at the tank "I need to think I be around the arena today watching the fight" she then walked off with all of her guards following her.

...

Cerise and her two children were sitting watching the fight between that boy and Yang both of them seems to be equal as they weren't giving in "hmmm he is good but she is good too" Crimson said watching them both.

"his spinning semblance will be a pain in the neck to deal with" Ebony said studying him very carefully when the fight came to the end he saw the boy rushing Yang only to be beaten by her but yet he saw Atlas soldiers surrounding Yang.

"wow Yang attacking him why" he hears his sister saying which got him confused.

"what are you talking about he made the first move" he said getting the attention of his sister and his mother just as he realised something "oh no that girl she must have used her illusion semblance to make the you all see it differently".

"now son are you sure" he hears his mother asking making him nodding then let go we need to tell them he is the one who made the move" he saw his mother getting up "guard arrest that boy" he watched as one of them rushed off with a few soldiers following the guard while she and her two children went off to someplace.

...

They walked into the office hearing an argument going on "Ozpin what are you teach..." Cerise interrupted them.

"it was the boy who attacked first and I can proof that" she nods to her son who brought up his wrist and a holographic image of the end of that fight shows the boy rushing Yang only for Yang to defend herself.

"but how we saw her" she hears Ironwood would saying shocked by this.

"simple I was fighting a girl named Emerald I suspected she uses illusion as her semblance but it doesn't work on me well my sister too but you have to be near her" she watched them all with shock faces on them.

"you see my son isn't a real person he is a late copy of my real son who died during a patrol so I made him to be exactly the real boy my son was" she said proudly of her work.

"I see I will send some men to ge..." again she interrupts him.

"no point I did that which I am just been informed he is no longer on the schools ground" she said "now if you will excuse me I have work to do" she walks off leaving them all with stunned faces.

"your empress I have something you might want to hear" she hears one of her soldiers saying in a small hearing device in her ear while walking into the lift.

"go ahead" she said while waiting for the lift to stop.

"censor at that abandoned city have been triggered by the Grimms we sent a drone over and it shows huge amounts of Grims more than we originally thought converging there" this made her worry more now.

"I see keep an eye on it tell me anything that changes there no matter how big or small it is" she said walking out of the lift.

...

Later that day the next round was now under way at was Pyrrha vs Penny Cerise watched as both of them fought well but yet she couldn't get this gut feeling away like something was happening looking at Pyrrha seeing her fighting more aggressively which made her think why though when all of a sudden one of her guards came up to her "your empress we have a situation the Grimms are heading towards us!" she hears him whispering to her.

"I see I will come" she got up leaning into her children's "listened something going on keep an extra eye on things here" she then walked off.

...

Both Crimson and Ebony were worried about that looking around seeing nothing when they went back to watching the fight when they noticed Pyrrha using her semblance which made Penny sword to fly towards Penny and hitting her cutting off her arms and killing her Ebony eyes shot wide open when seeing that his heart stopped and he froze to the ground "no, no Penny" he thought to himself as he felt his whole world had been shattered.

Crimson tried to get her brother to snap out of his daze while listening into some woman who was talking over the comms when she suddenly saw a huge Nevermore bird over head "oh no brother come on we need to get going" she shaken him to get his attention.

Ebony finally looked up seeing students rushing around in panic getting up looking at his sister "I am sorry sister!" he said to her.

"apologise later come on we need to help with evacuation" she then rushed to the arena floor with him seeing the huge Nevermor being brought down by Ruby and a bunch of lockers.

...

Cerise was on a plane hearing that Grimms were now pouring into the city and the school "get everything on the ground in the city and in the school while the ships cover the sky" she said to a soldier who went on to the radio "and don't bring the light Grimms yet" she looked out the window seeing all of her five ships appearing and started to open fire on the Grimms "children I hope you are okay" she thought to herself.

...

Crimson and Ebony along with the others were running down the corridor when they all stopped seeing three huge Ursa standing in front of them "GET DOWN!" they all heard a strong male voice shouting put to them making them hit the ground as a bunch of bullets went flying all over the place.

Looking up they saw two huge heavily armoured people holding what looked like heavy mini guns and a few bunch of non armour soldiers "go get to the docks we have this covered" the soldier shouted out to them making them run pass them all.

...

Cerise had arrived on her ship she saw lot of her crew running to and from places shouting out at each other "what the heck is happening !" she screamed out in demand voice causing the whole place to go silent.

"your empress our troops have reported that a group of Faunus calling themselves the White Fang is also attacking the school and have killed a few of our troops" on of the crew said as she felt angry by this news.

"I want them dead understand" seeing them nodding "now get..." she stopped as they saw one of those Atlas ships blowing up "what the hell!" she shouts watching as another one attack it "get me Ironwood now" she sat down looking out the window.

...

Ironwood was at the docks when he heard about one of his ships being taken over when he saw the students all rushing to him as he explained about the situation he saw that wolf empire girl walking up to him "Ironwood my mother want to speak with you" he saw a radio being given to him.

"um hello" he said.

"Ironwood please explain to me why you ship is attacking each other" he hears and thought it was best not to lie.

"I am sorry it been taken over I am planning to regain it" he said to her.

"then I will give you two hours after that for the safety of the sky I will have no chose to put it down understand" he winced at that last part.

"yes I do I will get to it" he gave her the radio back went to a plane off.

...

Ruby and the rest were about to rush to a plane when more of those Grimms appeared but just then those wolfs soldiers came rushing up and opened fire at them "quickly get on" she hears Crimson saying pushing them on to the plane and her brother but not her.

"wait what about you" she hears Crimson brother saying to her with worry.

"I am staying to protect this area keep my brother safe" she hugged into him.

"no I will stay as well!" he said and was about to get up only to held down by her.

"I am sorry brother but your not in any state to fight not after you saw your lover being killed" Ruby saw her pushing him in and closing the door

...

Crimson watched as the plane flew away and A few soldiers came up to her looking around seeing they were completely surrounded on all side thinking nothing else but one option grabbing a radio "I need a danger close now!" she screamed into the radio.

"roger that this is the night of howl we are above you and are firing" she hears a reply and seeing their ship above them.

"SHIELD!" she screams to the others who all rushed to each other and formed a shield just as heavy gun fire came raining down.

...

Ruby watched from the plane as they flew off while seeing them being completely surrounded when she heard Crimson voice on the radio "requesting danger close" looking at Ebony.

"what is that?" she hears Jaune asking him.

"it were if one of our units are about to be over run they ask for a bombardment on them" she hears looking out the window again seeing one of the huge ships moving over Crimson and started to fire onto the docks watching as the fire died down and seeing those soldiers still alive.

...

Crimson open her eyes to see the Grimms were now dead and their transport planes had came to unload fresh troops and their light Grimms

"Sargent!" she shouted out to see a Faunus male in combat uniform with a wolf helmet on.

"yes" she hears him saying while she looked around.

"keep this area safe find anyone in the arena that couldn't get out once done then abandoned this place head to the city to help defend it" she said climbing on to a plane with a few troops closing the door.

...

Cerise was listening to all the radio chats when one of the crew came up to her "your empress soldiers are requesting the light Grimms at the school and the city as well now, they say they can't keep the enemy at bay" she thought about it.

"okay released them" she gave in to that while watching the ship all having a battle with the Grimms in the sky when one of her ships caught her attention it was on fire on some decks and wasn't firing much "what the damage reported from the Spirit of Wolf?" she asked them.

"your Empress my ship is damaged on multiple decks we lost several guns and hanger 2 and 5 is out of commission" she listened to the report.

"okay get your ship out of danger" she said watching it moving away from the battle "some one contact home and tell them to mobilise 24 ships and our ship yard to get here and fully loaded" she then went back to watching the battle.

"empress our troops are reporting that Atlas robot are fighting them they say they have been hacked" she heard making her angry.

"tell our troop to engage the robot if they can" she then looked to a human female "get troop to Miss Goodwitch location she will be needing it" she saw her saluting then rushing off.

...

While the battle raged on at the school Glynda was in the city trying to help defend it while she saw Ironwood and Qrow off to try and regain control of his robots when she suddenly noticed a whole lot of the wolf transport planes coming down some holding what looks like vehicle under them and other holding soldiers she saw one Human female rushing to her and saluting "Miss Goodwitch I am Sargent Night of the 23rd wolf's infantry I am told we're under your command" she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"no that can't be right" she said shocked by this.

"here" she saw her handing her a radio taking the radio she could hear Cerise talking to her.

"Miss Goodwitch now listened I have placed you as a commander and given you one of my best infantry units I thought it was best since you know the city better than us" she looked around seeing god knows how many soldiers and vehicles thinking about it now she knew Cerise was right about that part.

"thank you I try to keep them alive" she gave her the radio back "how many troops do you have?".

"I have 90 soldiers and 16 light battle tanks I also have a plane carrying our light Grimms they should be arriving soon" she heard those numbers thinking on how best to use them.

"okay help make this area safe first" she smiled seeing her nodding and running off to get everything in place.

...

Once Ebony and the rest had arrived at the school he saw many of their soldiers laying on the ground dead some injured others fighting when he suddenly saw a bunch of dark Grimms he felt his anger rising up "I will kill you all!" he said angry and charged forward to them before the others could stop him.

Punching one right in the face causing it to fly and crashing into two it's buddies then spinning around to see one behind him bring his feet up kicking it in the face making him flying into a pillar as another just nearly managed to hit him as he dodged it's claw bring his pistol out and firing a few shot to it legs making it collapsed to the ground then using it body to boost himself up in the air to fly over a few of them shooting each one in the head landing on the ground he looked around and saw some of those Atlas robots firing at his own troops again he rushed off to fight them.

...

Cerise was getting annoyed by that one ship that was still not under Atlas control she was told Ironwood plane had been down "fire on that ship I need the sky to be safe and it can't be safe while that ships is hitting us" she said to them seeing her ships guns now aiming for it.

But just before anything could happen the ship suddenly burst in an explosion causing it to fall towards the ground "what just happened to it!" she demanded as non could give her answer "fine at least the sky is safe now" she sat down watching the rest of the battle when she and the crew all went silent when they heard a sudden roar looking to where it came from their eyes all suddenly went wide with fear "no I thought my great grandmother killed that along time ago" she watched as that huge bird was moving towards the tower

"FIRE ON THAT THING NOW!" she screamed out causing the crew to quickly scramble to getting it done seeing the guns open fire on it "fire main gun".

...

Crimson arrived at the school when she saw her mother ships was engaging that huge bird she then noticed the main gun which was the long tube had a ball of light in watching as it grew in size then being shot out towards the bird at an incredible speed hitting the huge bird but only for it to continue to fly she then saw Nore and the others all running up to her looking around she couldn't see her brother in the group "where is my brother!?" she asked them worried for him.

"he rushed off to fight a bunch of Grimms he seems angry like he isn't himself" she hears Nora saying while pointing the direction.

Looking at the location she gasped seeing her brother breathing in anger and a whole lot of Grimms dead along with Atlas robots and a few of the white Fang members dead "oh no I was worried about this!" she whispered to herself.

"we tried to get him to calm down but he isn't listening to us" she hears Nora saying worried about this Crimson pulls out a weird looking gun and placing a dart into it chamber.

Aiming for her brother "I am sorry brother!" she said and firing it she watched as the dart hits him in the neck making froze quickly and dropping to the ground.

"what the heck did you do!?" she hears Ren saying worried.

Nodding to two soldiers that was with her they rushed off to get her brother "I simple place him in a sleep mode you see if he get too angry he will forget who is friend and who is foe so this is the only to stop that from happening" she said seeing the others now nodding when they all spotted Yang being carried by Blake "medic!" she screams while helping Blake who she could hear was saying "I am sorry" she couldn't tell what for yet laying Yang down she saw the medical teams rushed over to help take care of her and Blake.

...

Cerise wasn't having a better time now she watched as shots after shot were fired at the bird only for it to stagger a little then went back to flying towards the tower "your empress troops are saying they are losing ground on the school" she looked over the scene seeing her troops fighting but were losing.

Sigh in defeat "evacuate the school ground!" she said in sadness.

...

Crimson heard her mother had ordered an evacuation when she was busy helping to keep the area safe when she saw more plane coming down to pick them all seeing the students climbing on one she climbed onto another when that drunken man grabbed a hold of hold of her seeing his face he looked worried "please help me my niece she gone to the tower" her eye wide open looking at the tower seeing the bird there.

"okay get on" she climbed on with him "pilot get us to the tower now" she demanded him seeing him nodding and they were on their way.

...

Crimson plane just arrived to seeing three female one holding on to Pyrrha and smiling they watched as Pyrrha then vanished into thin air "what!" she said shocked by this she just managed to see Ruby before a huge white flash came out of nowhere.

A few seconds later the light dead down and she saw Ruby laying on the ground "get us down there now" she felt the plane landing watching Qrow rushing to her picking her up and walked back to her plane helping him to get her on she nodded for the pilot to go closing the door she watched out of the Window seeing more of the planes heading away from the school she saw their ships above firing onto the school ground before they too left the area.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning has revealed the devastation of the battle the school is a lost battle Cerise was in the streets of Vale seeing some building's destroyed people out helping injured one while her troops were always helping as much as they could but she watched covered up bodies were being carried onto her plane these were her troops who fell in the battle "how many did we lose!?" she asked her maid in a depressed voice.

"260 troops you empress and 98 injured" she hears her maid saying to her as she looked around again.

"how many civilians died?" she asked while seeing some crying for their lost ones.

"20 so far" she looks to her maid.

"I need to see my son" she said only to be stopped by her maid.

"your empress with all due respect you are not fit to see him you have been up all night please take a rest!" she hears her worried voice.

"I will rest once I see him" she walked past her and heading to the hospital where her son is.

...

She arrived at the room seeing their tech people were working on him and her daughter in the corner crying for him she walked making everyone stopped and saw her "please leave us alone for now" she said with sadness in her voice once they were alone she rushed to her daughter hugging her as she cried into her.

"they say his mind in a battle trying to think what happened they... they say he might not... wake up for months.." she listened to her daughter while she help rub away her tears.

"I know we just have to pray and hope that the almighty she-wolf will help and guide him" she said sitting next time her as they watched him laying in bed.

...

Weiss was watching over Ruby in a hospital room she was thinking about what the empress had told her about her being related to her and she has accepted it she was brought out of her thought when she heard a commotion outside looking through the window she saw two of the wolf guards that were stationed outside the room arguing with her father her body just froze at that sight of him listened into the argument "I am her father I will take her back home where she is safe!" she hears him shouting in anger.

"and I said I can't I was ordered by my empress to not let anyone in unless medical staff only I am sorry but my orders stand" she hears one of the guard saying to him seeing him getting more angry.

Not wanting to make a scene outside and to give Ruby some peace she taken a breath and walked out of the room catching their attention "it okay I will go with him" she said looking at her father seeing him fixing his tie and smirking like he does always when he wins.

"well let go Weiss" she saw him leading the way as she followed behind him.

...

The two guards looked where they both went "what are we going to do now we just let the empress niece go!" one said worried about the outcome of this situation .

"I know but what can we do it her father and she made the choice" the other said thinking what to do now when he sigh shaking his head "you go tell the empress what has happened here I will stay and guard her and pray to the she-wolf that she will forgive us for this" he said seeing the other nodding before rushing off.

...

Cerise and Crimson were sitting alone when she saw one of her soldiers came in "you empress I have something to tell you!" she hears a hint of worry in his voice.

"please carry on" she said seeing him walking and standing in front hoof them both.

"your niece is being taken back to her home by her father we tried to stop him but she chose to go with him she looked like she didn't want to go though" she saw him not looking at them like be was worried thinking on this she knew she couldn't stop her father from taking her back.

"I suppose this was expected to happen I deal with it later" she faces him "go back to your post" she went back to looking to her son.

...

A few days passed by and Ruby was awake she was in the living room watching the news which was showing Cerise at a ceremony which was for all the fallen soldiers and civilians she was interrupted by the door getting to answer it she saw it was Crimson standing there "hay Ruby may I come in!?" she ears a hint of sadness in there.

Stepping aside allowing her in she walked to the couch where the news was still on "so how thing been!?" she asked awkwardly.

"not bad mother has more ships arriving to reinforce us while my brother still hasn't woken up his mind is still in a battle" she saw her facing her with tears "I am worried for him mum says if I he doesn't wake up in the next five months then she will have to wipe Penny from his memory core to help him which she doesn't want to do" she watched with pain in her heart trying to think what to say "I sorry I just wanted to get away from the hospital so how things with you and Yang?" she thought on what to say.

"well it's hard not having the whole team here but I am coping with it but Yang" she faced the stairs "she having an even harder time to adjust to the lost arm she isn't all there not like her cheerful self anymore!" she said with sadness in her voice looking down the floor.

"I see she has PTSD" she looked at her with a question look on her "it Post Traumatic Stress disorder it most commonly to us soldiers where we suffer a life changing injuries and it effects our emotions and mental state!" she hears with a hint of apology in there.

"is there any way we can help her?" she asked with hope in her.

"there is a few but in this case I suggest you all just be there for her comfort her when she is crying or keep telling her you are all here for her" she looked back to the floor.

"I am planning to head to Mistral" she said to her seeing her facing her.

"what why!" she hears the surprised shock in her voice.

"I want to know who and why did they do this" she said with an almost determined look.

"I see well in the case I want to come too when you leave" now it was her turn to be shocked by this.

"why?" she asked.

"because they caused my fellow soldiers that didn't need to die needlessly they cause so much pain to my mother and to my empire and plus I need to get away from here for a few days" she smiled at that nodding as they both then went to think of a plan.

...

Later that day Cerise was with her daughter when she mentioned about going with Ruby to Mistral she was shocked by this "but why my dear?" she said with worry in her voice.

"because I want to get away from this right now I need some space to think" hearing those word had made her hurt as well but she knew she couldn't stop her daughter.

"okay I get it I can't stop you, you are your own woman now I only ask that you be careful" she said hugging her with a smile hearing her say I will which made her smile a little.

...

Winter finally arrived and Crimson was standing outside of Ruby home when she saw what was left of team JNPR she smiled to them when Ruby came "hay guys so Crimson I thought you would bring some guard with you, you know being the one to take over as Empress an all" she hears Jaune asking her.

"yes many do think that but it isn't the way the future empress must learn to grow on her own without being protected all the time if we are being bullied we must deal with it to show that the next empress won't be a push over you see" she saw them all looking like they get it now while they all walk off in to the distance "brother look after yourself I shall pray for you every night" she thought to herself.

...

Two months had passed by now and Yang was sitting on the couch watching the news when she saw Cerise giving a speech "people of the world I talk to you because of this group who call themselves the White Fang who says they are trying to make a better world for the Faunus people well if that means attacking innocent people to get what they want then it a coward way of doing it my war council and my people of my empire has asked of me to deploy the army to hunt down the White Fang to seek justice for our dead so I tell you all those in the White Fang please hand yourself in before it too late I will give you all two days by then I am sorry the army will hunt you all down that is all I have to say" Yang sigh and turned the TV off when she saw her father came rushing in with a few bags and two boxes placing the boxes down in front of her she ignored his explaining about how he thought he might have needed to pull some strings to get this opening both of the boxes up she gasp as she was looking at two robot arms.

"that one from Atlas" she saw him pointing to a pure silver one "and this one I never thought they would care is from the Wolf's Empire" she looked at the other one it too had pure silver but it had a Wolf head engraved into it sigh to herself she just went back to her moody self and thought it was best to get some rest.

...

Cerise arrived back at the hospital when her maid came rushing up to her "you empress it your son he has woken up!" she hears her saying while catching her breath rushing pass her not wanting to wait a second longer.

She came rushing into the room to see her son sitting up and looking confused and sad "my dear son how are feeling" she rushed to hug him.

"I feel fine but also not right I remember what happened mum" she bears a sudden gasp of shock from him and a sudden burst of cry "I am so sorry for what I did!" she hears the hurt and pain in his voice.

"no my dear you have nothing to apologise for you did nothing wrong it was those White Fangs and those behind this attack" she hugged even more into him to calm him down.

"where is sister?" she paused and looked into his eyes deeply.

"your sister is away somewhere with Ruby she said she wanted to get away from this for now and I couldn't stop her" she said seeing him looking at the floor.

"I see I can understand her logic in that how long was I out for?" she looked around thinking if she shout say the truth or not.

Sigh to herself she looked back at her son "you have been out for a few months now" she could see the hurt in his eyes again.

"I see I am sorry to make you worry mum!" she hear the hurt in his voice.

Hugging into him more "no don't be my son just you rest now okay" she saw him nodding and laying back down as she saw the maid coming in.

"your empress the reinforcement has arrived and the ship that was damaged is being repaired as we speak" she nodded to her looking back to her son and smiled.

...

Three days later and Ebony was up and about he was looking into all the information they had on the White Fang when he noticed about a transmission they had intercepted it was saying about a support for a man named Adam to become the new leader of the White Fang and to take care of the old one thinking about this he got up off his chair and walked to his mother office.

...

He walked into the office seeing his mum working at her desk "mum I like to go somewhere" he asked seeing her shocked.

"where" he looked at her as she stopped what ever she was doing.

"but before you make your mind up mum hear me out first" she saw her nodding "okay I want to go to Menagerie the capital city of the Faunus that where the White Fang main HQ is we pick up a transmission detailing about a man taking over as leader of the group so it seems the one who were responsible for this attack was a splinter group if I go there and stop this from happening I can try and convince the real leader to stop all this and show her that our empire will accept Faunus people for who they are" he finished off with worry that she will not allow it to happen "if you are worried about my safety I will take one of our assault ships loaded with troops and other support vehicles" hoping this would reassure her.

Hearing her sigh and getting up he was then meet with a hug from her "I don't like this but you are right if you can get them to stop this then I am willing to stop my troops to fight them and if they want to join the empire then I am willing to accept them as well but our people would want justice so it means those who were involved directly with the attack must be accounted for" he smiled at that knowing this might be his only shot to going something good for the empire.

"thank you mum I will take my leave now" but before he could run off he was stopped by her.

"also take my maid with you she will look after you and it might be worth while to see the leader of the town first I would like to speak to him and his daughter plus he might know the location of the HQ" nodding to her he then rushed off with the maid behind him.

...

Cerise watched with a smile as he and her maid disappear around the corner of the corridor she then looked to a bunch of picture were her great grandmother and great grandfather where smiling as she thought out loud "I need to see her" she brought up her wrists "captain get someone to fetch Miss Glynda for me" she went back to her desk to do some more paperwork.

...

2 hours later Cerise heard the door to her office opened seeing it was a guard with Glynda behind him as she watched her coming in and sitting down "so what can I do for you, your empress" she closed her eyes to think for a second.

"please you don't have to call me that just Cerise and I called you here to tell you I am leaving Vale to do something" she saw no reaction no shock "but I won't leave Vale to it own I will leave four ships here to help you out still and I want you to be in charge of them four" this got a reaction of shock.

"why me?" she did thought of others but Glynda was the best option.

"because you are the only one I can trust with such an army and you would know what to do where as my army wouldn't they would think defence first before anything else where you would know" she saw her thinking it over.

"okay I will accept it but what would I say if people ask?" she thought on that part when something hits her.

"just say we are out hunting the White Fang the four ships are just to keep the city safe and to reassure the people of Vale that we are here to keep them safe and to help them rebuild what they have lost and please don't be shy about ordering them to do anything it will help you to keep them on their toes rather than lazing around" she smiled to Glynda who smiled back when she went into her draw and pulled out a small badge "this will proof you are in command of the unite should anything go wrong while I am not around" she handed her the badge.

Watching her looking over the badge with carefulness it was a wolf body with the WEF on top and the word at the bottom Wolf Empress Family "they are given to those we regard as important people to the family and gives you special recognition such as the command of the unite that I am leaving here" she saw her looking at her.

"thank you I will try my best" she smiled while watching her leaving the office smiling to herself with feeling sad for some reason getting up a d walking to the bridge of her ship.

...

She came to her ship and saw a lot of other ships in the sky now ranging from different size even one that was looking like a dry dock with a bunch of cranes and the ship that was damaged was parked in the dock "is everything ready?" she asked seeing one of their ship leaving the area.

"yes your son ship is already on it way to where he is going" she see a female Faunus pointed to the ship "while four ship have been picked to stay and the damage one is almost complete with their repairs they will join up once they are ready".

"good then let's head to Atlas then" she see the crew nodding and suddenly feeling the ship moving forward with the group of others.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It been a few days now that Crimson was on the road with Ruby and the others they help a few villagers out with problems they had with Grimms along the way but while she been on the road she couldn't help but started to have feeling for Jaune at first she thought he wasn't anything interested but being on this road with him she started to see a whole different side to him which started to bring up some odd feelings for him something that she can't deny, it wasn't out of pity but something.

They were dealing with a huge Grimm for a village that was being harass by it waiting for Ruby to lure it out in the open when Nora and Ren were debating about the team name which brought memories back of the many time she and her brother would do the same debating about the tiniest thing in life only for their mother to step in she was suddenly brought out of her thought when Ruby came flying pass them all pulling out her chain and wrapping it around the tree and pulling her self up on to the branch then pulling out her pistol letting a few shots off grabbing it attention she quickly moves trees as the thing keeps going for her.

She noticed how Jaune was telling everyone a plan he has while she was keeping it on her when all of a sudden she saw the thing going for Jaune using her chain wrapping it around Jaune and pulling him out of the way as he kept on shouting to the thing when finally Ruby and Nora managed to cut it body up making the Grimm to leave the rock only to be sniped by Ruby we all cheered at each other for a job well done when Jaune agreed about the name sounding weird.

...

They made it back to the village to tell them they had dealt with the Grimm when Crimson noticed Jaune new body armour "wow he looks even more handsome in that" shacking her to get thought out wondering where they came from she heard the smiths was saying about sticking around when she walked up to him "if you want help next time my mother would be happy to help you" she mentioned to him.

"you empire would do that for a small village like this" she hears the scepticism in there.

"yes she want to show the empire is a friend to trust, doing these small thing help show that here" she hand him a small radio "this will allow you to contact my mother any time for help" she sees him smiling and nodding as they begin the rest of their journey while she walked with them she was trying to figure out these emotions she has for him.

...

Cerise ships had finally arrived near Atlas it had taken many days but know she could see the land ahead along with it a fleet of Atlas ships "you empress they are trying to contact us" she nods to the one who spoken.

"Atlas this Empress Cerise of the Wolf Empire I would like to speak with General Ironwood please" she said watching two of Atlas ships turning to face her ships.

"please wait until we connect you with him" she hears a male voice calling out to her.

Facing one of her crew to her right who was a male ram Faunus "get weapons ready just in case something goes wrong" she seeing him nodding then seeing turrets and twine guns on her ships all turning to face the fleet.

"empress Cerise what do I own the pleasure" she hears Ironwood voice.

"General Ironwood I am here to see the Schnee family for there is someone I want to see" she waited to see the outcome.

"empress Cerise I will allow you to do that I would be happy to even escort you ship to their mansion" signing a relief to herself.

"thank you General I would appreciate it, I am not bringing my ship instead I am bring my transport plane with two of my fighter planes with me" she cuts the comms off facing the Faunus man again "lower the guns but keep them at the ready just in cause I don't make it back" she walks off to the hanger bay.

...

Ironwood looked out the window seeing the huge Empire fleets of ships out side of Atlas boarders he always believed that Atlas fleet was the biggest but now seeing the empire fleet he now knows who had the biggest fleet seeing all the ships in different size which to him meant they all play different roles but he watched their formation it was a defensive formation around the biggest ships in the bunch which he saw back at Beacon Academy he knew who it belongs to the empress he estimated the length of her ship is around 2,000m he noticed a small transport plane and two small fighter size planes coming out of what he thinks is their hanger "someone tell Jacques Schnee that he has an important guest coming to visit him" he then walks of to a transport plane to escort Cerise to the mansion.

...

Cerise finally land on the ground to the mansion along with Ironwood she looked at the building seeing it all white "mm I am guessing there a theme going on here" she thought to herself when the door to the building opened up to a man with white hair wearing a white suit.

"ah Empress Cerise I presume" she watched as he bowed down to her rolling her eyes as she knew what he was trying to get in the good books of her.

"yes I am and thank you for allowing me to come" she placed a fake smile on her.

"why of course it would be bad of me not to allow you to come here" she saw him straightening his suit "if I may ask why come and see me?".

Looking around again then facing him "well after the attack on Beacon Academy which Atlas and my own military fought to defend I made it my own mission to visit each and every students that was there on that day to see if they are okay and fine and if we can offer moral or physical support to them after all I am sure it would have traumatised children seeing dead people all around" she says seeing if he bought the lie.

"why I do agree" she smiled to herself as he did.

"well I would like to speak to Miss Weiss alone and private please" she saw the hint of hesitation there.

"well I can allow that then" he then leads the way for her to follow.

...

She was lead to a door when he opened it to reveal Weiss in the room walking in and waiting for him to close it when she hears the click noise bring up a hand to the door a white glyph appeared "there that wi..." she was cut off with a sudden tackle looking down she saw Weiss hugging her with tears hugging her back to calm her down "I take it you accept that I am your aunty?" she asked.

"yes I have been heavily thinking of it" she watched Weiss wiping away a tear.

Trying to hold back her tears as well she kneels down to Weiss level "I am glad to hear I came here to help you out if you want I can get you out of here" she places her hand on her shoulders.

She see Weiss pulling back "I appreciate the offer but I have a plan of my own" she hear the determination in her which made her proud.

"I see you are already thinking like a wolf empire we are always determined" she get up and walks to the window seeing the sky with her fleet in the distance.

"what is you family full name if I may ask?" facing Weiss with a smile.

"the full family name well my full name is Cerise Wolf Schnee our great grandmother wanted to add our great grandfather name in there as well" she then pulled out a paper "here this will explain everything about what our family is entitled to and what we are expected to do for the empire".

"thank you" she smiled looking at the time.

"I must go I have other things that need my attention I will see you again when you get out of here" she walks out of the room and left the building to head back to her ship.

...

Ebony has been travelling a fare amount of days now seeing the endless sea when they suddenly spotted the island "finally stop our approach we don't want to scare the population I will head to the town leader to speak to him first to see if we can bring our ship closer" but he was stopped by his mother maid.

"not before you dress in formal clothing" she drags him away leaving the crew stunned by her actions hearing him protesting.

...

Meanwhile on the island at the town leaders home Ghira wasn't happy he had just received the news about the ship just out side the island when his daughter came up to him "dad what wrong!" she hears the concerned tone.

"nothing it seems that empire has arrived" he said looking out the window seeing it causing some fear among the citizens.

"but why?" he looks to his daughter.

"because their empress has announced that her army is now gunning for the White Fang for the attack on Beacon Academy" he sees the shock in her face "they must've knew that this island has the main HQ of the White Fang or they must be here for me" he thought now on it looking back he saw a small plane coming out of it and heading their way.

...

Ebony was on the transport plane now fully clothed in a golden armour that was highly decorated with pictures of wolf's and his wolf helmet sitting next to him he had a long red cloak on tied around his neck he saw his mother maid with a smile on her face happy of her handy work when they felt the plane landing and a bunch of his guards who wore non armour but combat jacket and trousers with black boot and their assault rifles getting out and lining up on each side of the door looking out he saw a large crowd out side rolling his eyes in annoyance he got up and walk out with the maid behind him walking up to the building he saw a man with a woman next to him.

Stepping up he looked at the tall man coughing to clear his throat "hello I am Ebony I come here under the orders of my mother may we speak in private please?" he asked seeing him nodding and leading the way he now noticed Blakes Sun now standing on the side nodding to them both with a smile as she returned the gesture and Sun smile while waving to him.

They all were in a room with a few chairs and a table the woman had brought some tea to help lighten the mood "I take it you saw the news" he saw him nodding again "please let me reassure you I am not here to fight but rather help with a situation before it get out of hand" he saw him relaxing now after hearing that.

"and what type of help is that?" he hears taking a sip of the tea which was a nice relaxing feel to it.

"well my mother can explain that" he points to the maid who opened up a flat thing which revealed a screen of his mother.

"ah Mister Ghira please let me explain recently my son has came to me and told me the group that was responsible for the attack on Beacon Academy was apart of the White Fang but also a splinter group under a different leadership which I do not know who yet but he told me that if he can convince the actual leader of the White Fang to give up those who were at the attack then the other may be let go" he saw him in deep thought.

"okay but why see me?" he then opens up.

"because even thought we knew their HQ was here the exact location we do not so we are hoping you could help us out with that" he saw him looking to the woman who nodded to him.

"okay and what is in it for me" making him close his eyes on that.

"well my empire has seen how the Faunus people are treated here I told my empire about it and they were disgusted by that who they saw the Faunus being treated like slaves so they asked me to offer a citizenship or a joint alliance to the Faunus people if they want they can join our empire as we treat Faunus people as equal your daughter can attest to that" they all looked to her making her face turn red a little "so what do you say" he again sees the thinking going on.

"may we think about it" he saw his mother nodding.

"yes but may I have a word with your daughter in private please" seeing him nodding and leaving the room once the door closed his mother spoken "now Blake have you thought on that question you asked me back at Beacon?" he saw her nodding.

"I have and my answer is, can I still join your citizens I know it won't help me run away from the past nor help my hide away but it just your empire treat Faunus better" he looked to his mother who has a sober look on her then he saw her facing him.

"son tell her the process and other details" he nods to her just then they two came back in.

"we talked about it but we need trust to know if it true or not about you treating us Faunus" he heard the big man saying.

"of course I agree you can't just take an offer without trust that why the ship my son has taken has a captain Faunus she is a Faunus wolf along with a few other crew members talk with them but please I ask you to help us as quickly as possible because I can't hold the army back longer I give you two days after that I need to know if you will help us or not" he saw her facing him again "son contact me once they give you an answer" then she cut off.

"well if you want I can arrange that to happen" he said with a smile.

"thank I would love that and my daughter can show you around the town" he smiles to Blake who smiles back and nods.

Once they were outside he faces Blake and the other boy "I can give you the details while we walk then" he said while being lead the way around.

...

Crimson and the others were settling down for the night "if you will excuse me I need to pry" she said kneeling on both knees.

"if it okay may I join you?" she hears Ruby asking nodding to her as the others then asked and nodding to them.

Showing them what to by placing both hands together and looking at the moon seeing the others doing the same "oh mighty she-wolf please look after my brother and mother as I am away from them and if my brother is awake please help guide him while I am not near him and help guide us through this journey to make sure our hearts remain pure so we may live in the promise land forgive me of any wrong doing that I may have done" she paused for a moment "and please help me think on these feeling I have for Jaune" she said in her mind so no one could hear that.

Looking to everyone seeing them were now finished she smiled to them who nodded back and they all settled down for the night.

...

Ebony was sitting outside when Blake came up to him "may I ask you something?" he looks to her nods "I have been thinking about what you said about the White Fang why are you doing this though?".

Patting the spot next to him and watching her sit next to him "because my mother once told me not all enemies are your enemies some become it because of situation and I don't want to see someone being killed by us because of a few who were there at the attack" he looked at the moon.

"I see but is there anything else" he thought weather to tell her the truth or not but sigh in defeat.

"yes a few days ago we picked up a transmission about someone to become the new leader once the old one has been dealt with so I thought if I could get to this leader and talk with her I could potentially avoid a war from happening between us and them" he said looked at her.

He saw her understanding this "I see then I hope you managed to avoid a war" he saw her smiling to him as he nods back to her then seeing her leaving him along for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It been two days now since Ebony arrived and in those two days he watched as Ghira talk to some of the Faunus crew members about how they were being treated in the empire, he was with Ghira the now as he was getting his answer "well after thinking it through and talking with the crew I have my answer and it is yes I shall help you in return for the support you can give us".

Breathing a sigh of relief he looked to the man "thank you I can promise you my mother will help you" he said to him while shacking his hand.

"then let's get you to meet the leader of the White Fang" he smiled to him as they both walked outside seeing a jeep with the Wolf empire badge on it and his mother maid along with three soldiers waiting for him.

...

Cerise was just finished her talk with her son who informs her that Ghira would help sighing a relief she saw a soldier "tell all units to stand down for now talks are underway to try and make peace" she saw him saluting to her and walking off "I will pray for you my son hoping the talks will go smoothly" she looked out the window of the mass of land.

"your empress I have just received news from our spy's they say Atlas has closed their borders" looking to the female who spoke to her seeing the paper and reading.

"why!" she said stunned by this news "Ironwood what are you up to" she thought on this.

"and also we have just received a transmission that the leader of the splinter group is heading to the same island where your son is in a few days time" looking to the her.

"tell my son about this" she sees her nodding and went off.

...

Ebony was arriving at the place he saw it almost looks like a temple the whole building was made out off wood as he waited outside hearing Ghira talking to the leader when he heard his name walking in with his party he saw a woman on the chair she has black hair brown skin he saw the stun and shock look which then turned into anger "Ghira you brought a human to our location".

"this human is from the Wolf Empire" he hears Ghira saying to her.

Getting up in shock "you brought the empire to us they are hunting us down" he saw her pointing to her guards "seize them immediately" he watched one of them rushing to him only to be blocked by a long spear which turned out to be held by his mother maid.

Now even he was shocked by this "you shall not harm my mistress son!" he hears the anger in her voice as he watched her twisted the Faunus weapon around causing it to come off his hands and landed on the floor "I must say I am disappointed in my own kind to attack someone without hearing them first".

Looking to her then hearing the woman speak "your a Faunus but yet you don't have any thing like us" he hears the shock in her voice as he watched his guards all pulling out their weapons in case of a fight.

"yes I am" he watched the leader looking like she was thinking.

"then why protect a human!" he looks to his mother maid.

"when I was young my little village was attacked by raiders they caught me and cut off my ears and tails just for fun when suddenly a passing patrol from the empire shot them all dead they brought me back to their empire healed me up their empress visited me personally and offered my a safe place to stay and a job to be a maid for her but also her bodyguard I swore to that day to keep her safe" he saw the scars on her head as she move some hair out of the way.

"may I speak" he said moving up "my mother has held off the hunt because we may have a solution if I may speak to you in private alone" he watched her dismissing her guards as he did the same.

"okay what the solution to our problem human!" he hears the sarcasm.

"well now we are alone I can tell you that your life is in danger" he saw her gasp a little "someone is coming to replace you as leader we have intercepted a transmission talking about taking leadership over the White Fang it turns out the ones who attacked the Beacon Academy where a splinter group in your organisation but we can't tell who they are" he pulled up a scroll and played a recording of three male voices talking about how to deal with the Sienna Khan.

He saw the hurt in her eyes and shock "that... mean... my life ... is in danger!" he felt sorry for her for this to be betrayed by your own.

"look I have a plan if I can guarantee your safety will you work with us" he said hoping for a better outcome.

"and what would you need from me" he watched her sitting back down.

"all we would need is you to hand over the ones who were there on the attack so they may face a trial that way we can avoid any conflict" he said hoping she would agree.

"I see I am sorry but I don't believe the evidence you have brought me" he was stunned by this "even if my life was in danger I am sure I can handle it so I say goodbye" he felt disappointed on that and nodded his head and walked off.

...

Hours later he was talking to his mother "mum she isn't believing it" he said disappointed in himself.

"I see but no worries this does present another opportunity to us" he faced his mother with a surprise look on him "we have received news that the new leader is coming to deal with her so we will save her send in the special unit you have they will save her as well as get us the name of this new leader" he finished off the communications and to get it all set up.

...

Cerise had just finished her talk with her son when a male human came up to her "your empress you have received an invitation from the Shnee family given by Ironwood" she taken the letter and saw it was an invitation to a ball and fundraising event to help Beacon Academy out she saw it was tonight.

"and it was given by Ironwood?" she saw him nodding "I see they are probably trying to get in my good books still!" she said sounding disgusted by that thought "I suppose it would make it look bad if we didn't accept it" she smiled to her self "okay I will go and tell Camille to wear something fancy she is going as my plus one" he saw him nodding and rushed off.

...

Cerise was now arriving back at Atlas in her transport plane with two of her personnel bodyguards along with a female Faunus who had black hair and her skin colour was a dark brown but with patterns she wore a sparkly black dress while Cerise wore a white dress with Gold around the edge and a royal red cloak she saw that same man outside greetings his guests when he saw her "ah your empress I am so glad the invitation got to you I also hope you enjoy yourself tonight" he said.

"me and my guest" she saw him looking at the Faunus woman in a not so nice manner "Camille will enjoy ourselves" she walked pass him seeing others were looking at her guests with disgusting looks.

"your empress I appreciate the invitation but why bring me?" she hears her friend asking.

"because you are my most trusted friend as well as my most valuable spy I have a mission for you after the event is finished I want you to look after my niece Weiss" she walked on in to enjoy the night away.

...

It been days now and Crimson was feeling more towards Jaune now and they have been spending time together as well and she now admits to herself that these feeling are of love but yet she couldn't bring herself to telling him because of her life she is meant to be the next leader of an empire the one to take over from her mother and she sees how busy her mother gets even before her father death she just feels when she take the throne she might not have time to spend with him and that bring a sad points to her.

They were currently walking through an abandoned village that looks almost build and almost not built when suddenly she sees Ren holding them up as they all got ready in case when suddenly a fast moving man appears out of nowhere attacking the group she pulls out her chain and wipes it to him only for him to catch it and pulls it around making her crash into Ren she got up to see the man talking to them saying who wasn't important to him when he saw her "you might be valuable to her to help defeat your mother" which made her growl in anger.

"try it buster" she said bring her chain to the ready as he charged at her using her chain to pull herself away and bring her pistol up to fire a few shot as he dodged them she then saw Jaune being pushed away using her chain to stop him crashing into a building when they suddenly saw Nora attack being stopped by a scorpion tail and him explaining who he works for when he suddenly attacks again.

She saw him kicking Ruby far away using her chain and wrapping it around Ruby body and doing a reverse movements she was now in the path of his kick which forced her onto the ground with a gasp of pain "Crimson!" she hears Ruby and Jaune both shouting to her looking up she saw the Faunus man walking up to her with a menacing laughing look "well say good night" she couldn't move in fear when suddenly a smashing sound and a sudden metal hitting sound gasping when she saw the man from Beacon Academy there who had saved her as he smiled to her then seeing the Faunus man backing away and announcing who the man was.

When they went into a fighting she was help up by Jaune as she held her left side in pain "are you okay?" she hears the concerned in his voice.

"I feel pain in my ribs" she said as they watched the whole fight with him when suddenly they saw the Faunus making a hit with the other man only for his stinger to cut off by Ruby as they rushed up to them seeing him running away.

When they all surrounded the injured man and asking questions while she tried to help him ignoring her own pain as they all thought it was best to get away from here she felt Jaune helping her to walk as she was still in pain while Ruby help her uncle to move.

...

Later that night Crimson was sitting listening into Qrow story about all this when Jaune shouted about what is going on and why weren't the world told about this when she just steers into the fire "war!" she said unfazed by their shocking gasp she looks up to the moon with a tear "forgive me almighty she-wolf" looking back to the group "my empire long ago before what we call pre hidden era we were contacted by someone who asked us for help at the beginning it was going good we were winning the Grimms were being pushed back" she paused for a second "but set back after set back saw us now on the defensive cities were being taken mass troops being lost the maiden were then placed under our protection years went by and we were almost lost when we noticed the one who asked for help was starting to give us less information on where the maiden where or where the enemy was going by then we realised we were nothing more than pawns in this war so our great grandmother made a choice to safeguard the empire we went into hiding because by that time the enemy was also going into hiding" she looked at the fire.

"wait back at Beacon I saw Grimms but in white!" she hears Ren saying.

"our light Grimms their native to our empire they help us fight the dark Grimms" she said looking to Jaune who sat back down next to her and placed an arm around her making her jump a little.

"I am sorry if that what your empire felt like back then!" she hears the sadness in his voice.

"thank you but we are over it now, now we only want to end this fighting with less fighting as possible" she said seeing him smile to her.

...

Ebony was walking around the town at night when he hears his mother maid "how are you holding up with the death of Penny?" he stopped thinking back to that day seeing Penny body laying on the ground.

"not good but getting there I miss her so much!" he sat down fighting to keep his tears at bay.

"I understand how you are feeling when I was young and my home was attacked my mother and father were lose in the attack" he felt her hugging him to comfort him when they suddenly saw Blake and Sun chasing down someone.

"quickly after them and call for reinforcement!" he shouts as they too chased after them.

A couple of minutes and soon they saw one of their transport plane overhead "you there stop or we will fire on you" he hears while climbing up seeing the woman looking around and striking pipe causing steam to rise looking over to see nothing "dam you all circle round she might still be in the area" he say to the plane gaining a salute and watching it going off turning around he saw the maid now helping Sun as he called for another plane to help pick them all up.

...

The next day Crimson woke up to seeing Qrow now very sick seeing the blood turning purple "this is bad we need to get help now" she sees the other nodding as they quickly packed up while she and Jaune looked for something to use to carry him.

...

Four hours and they had split up Ruby, Jaune and Crimson taken Qrow through the village while the other two went around the mountain when they arrived at the village Crimson couldn't help but get a sense of feeling like she was here before as they walked around a corner she hears gasping looking at the other and saw a wreck gun jeep on it roof with the wolf empire badge on it gasping in shock as it suddenly came back to her why she remembers this place laying on the ground with tears on her "Crimson!" she hears Jaune and Ruby calling to her.

"I remember now" she held onto Jaune.

"what do you mean" she faces the jeep and back to them.

"this place was where my brother was killed" she saw them gasping as she went on to tell them what had happened.

...

Many years ago

One night Crimson and her brother with a jeep and a few soldiers were out looking for any signs of their former enemy to see if they were out of hiding when suddenly she noticed a red glow in the distance and smelling fire "quickly there must be trouble ahead" she says as they all rushed off to the place.

When they arrived they saw the village in panic Grimms everywhere and people rushing around "quickly get them out of the town by this bridge" she hears her brother saying while seeing him climb into the gun on their jeep as they directed the people while fighting the Grimms.

"we need to blow the bridge up" she says to him who nodded back as a few soldiers began setting up charges only to discover their time was broken when they had set it up on the other end of the bridge "shit" she says looking over the other end of the bridge seeing her brother holding back the Grimms while the last people crossed "brother charges set but timer is broken!" she shout to him only to hear a scratching noise making her cover her ears as they looked and saw a huge Grimm walking up to her brother "brother come on get out of there" she screams to him.

"No I am sorry sister" she hears him saying then watching him moving the gun to the bridge and using it to set the bombs off causing it to collapse into the water "NNNNNOOOOO!" she screamed and tried to run to him only to be held back by the troops as they watched him shooting it only for it to stab him through the heart and then tipping the whole jeep over as she watched while being dragged off by her soldiers seeing the creature walking off.

...

Back to presenter day

"the next day our reinforcement arrived to help civilians out while we recovered my brother body we returned home and I spent months in my room laying awake because of the nightmare I have seeing his death spent months in a room with a person to help me come to term!" she said feeling Jaune hugging into him when they suddenly heard a loud screaming noise which caused the to jump up and ran back to Qrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Ebony came into Blake home to see his mother maid tending to Sun wounds when he saw Blake in tears "did you find her?" he hears her asking him.

He sigh in defeat closing his eyes "I am sorry my troop search all night but couldn't find her" he said seeing Sun was just waking up "hay how are you feeling?" he asked seeing him sitting up.

"I am okay thanks" he smiles to him when Blake started to talk about why she wanted to be alone when suddenly her mother and father came crashing through the door talking about some information they got when she went on about taking over the white Fang.

"Ebony how did your meeting go with Sienna Khan?" he looked down on the floor.

"she wouldn't believe me" he still felt disappointed in himself.

"I see so her life is in danger" he looked up to them.

"no and yes my mother has ordered me to use a special unit who will keep her alive when who ever comes to deal with her" they all smiled at that "and now I know what their next plan is I can inform mother" he smiled to them as he want to contact her.

...

Crimson was standing with the other two when suddenly Ren and Nora came running up to them and they all stood froze when a huge Grimm came up it had a body of a horse with half of a human body Crimson froze in fear when memories of her brother death came rushing back as she collapsed to the ground feeling heavy and finding it hard to breathe as she heard the other went to fight it.

She couldn't think straight every time she looks at the creature she just see her brother being stabbed and the jeep being flipped over she was brought out of her shock when she Ren was about to be attacked by it only for Nora to charge Ren under the building she looked down at her pistol seeing the name engraved on it 'Ebony' looking back at the creature she felt this anger rising up inside of her getting up and catching everyone attention "I WILL KILL YOU!" she screams to it catching it attention as well as she charged to it using her chain as a wipe and firing a few shot to.

She ignored Jaune and Ruby cry to stop her attack as she was closing in and jumping up on to it back and firing a few shot causing the horse to jump in pain making her lose her balance and fell to the ground she looked up to seeing it grabbing her by the neck as she struggled to get air seeing it eyes looking in to her eyes only then she felt it throwing her to somewhere.

She saw dust was all around then looking around feeling dizzy she saw she was thrown through a building "CRIMSON!" she hears her name being shouted out seeing it was Jaune she spat out some blood in her mouth and was helped up by Jaune she felt weak and sore as pain shot through her body.

"let me go I need to kill it" as she still felt anger she tried to walk only to collapse to the ground as her left foot shot pain through her body.

"no I won't let you, your in no condition to fight" she hears while being held back by Jaune.

"but I have to kill it for my brother" she tried again only to pushed back down by Jaune again.

"and what would your robot brother say if he found out you got killed for just some revenge" she stopped when hearing that she almost forgot about her robot brother who she didn't know if he was awake or not.

Finally giving in and collapsing to the ground crying "I am sorry brother!" she then felt Jaune hugging her.

"hay everything is going to be okay I promise you" she smiled at him when suddenly that Creature screamed out catching their attention as they saw Ruby trying to fend it off "I need to go and fight don't move" she nods to him and seeing running off to the thing.

She watched as they had a plan seeing Nora climbing up a building while Jaune and Ruby pinned it arms to the ground then seeing Nora crushing the horse leaving Ren to deal with it body when she saw it dissolve in thin air she suddenly felt this massive weight being lift off her "we did it brother we killed it" she says out loud looking to the sky with a sad smile on her.

She felt Jaune touching her hand to help her up as she sucked a breath in due to the pain when they suddenly heard an engine noise and a series of bleeping noises looking up they saw two aircraft coming into view and were starting to land down.

Jaune help her climb aboard as she lay down leaning against one of the walls feeling the plan moving away she heard the crew explaining how they found them when she felt Jaune hand on her seeing him smile she smiled back to him as they watched the horizon turning into a beautiful city

...

Three hours later Crimson was sitting alone in a room after been checked by medical staff when she turned to see the door opening to reveal Jaune who smiled to her "how are you feeling?" she watched him sitting next to her.

"I am fine they say I only bruised it but I should be fine in two days time" she looked to the window seeing the sun was setting down "Jaune these pass few weeks I have gotten to know you more and it been great but I must tell you something I like you but not in a friendly kind of way but in a love kind of way and I don't know if you love me back which is okay but yet I just feel like you should at least hear that and with me being next in line to be the empress of my mother's throne I don't know how I can love you while being in charge of an empire" She closed her eyes feeling embarrassed about that.

"I see I need to tell you something as well these weeks have been great I mean after Pyrrha death I thought I wouldn't love again until you and I have been getting to know each other better and I have been starting to get these feeling for you so in a way I love you too" she was shocked by this looking to him.

"really!" she said still shocked seeing him nodding as she just couldn't hold it in and tackle him to the ground in a hug ignoring the pain she was in feeling with tears coming.

After calming herself down she and him sat on the floor smiling to each "I am happy you feel like that" she said as he held her hand when they saw Nora and Ren coming in and sitting next to them as they just stayed like that for the moment.

...

Cerise had just received news on there enemies next plans from her son looking out the window seeing Atlas in the distance sighing to herself "tell all ships to get ready to leave we are heading to Mistral" she said to the crew seeing them saluting when she noticed she received a massage from Camilla opening it up "empress you niece is on a transport plane heading away from Atlas don't know their heading but I keep track on her as much as I can" smiling to herself when she finished reading that as she felt her ship moving and Atlas fading away.

...

Ebony had finished informing his mother about their enemy next move when he saw Blake pulling out an old blue cloth with a white circle on it and a Grimm head he saw her smiling to Sun who smiled back "Ebony can you and those troops help us take control of the White Fang?" as he pondered on this.

"sure we can like I said I want to help and avoid conflicts that are not needed so count me in" he smiled to her as she nodded her appreciation to him.

...

Later that night the unit that was sent to watch over Sienna Khan were all over the place four on the roof where they had a direct view on the woman from a sky window that looked directly down into the room and five sniper in the forest watching the whole building from any angle they had, one of the soldiers on the roof noticed a man walking in grabbing the others attention they all watched as he kneeled down and saw the woman scolding the man "I guess that the one who is to be the new leader" one spoke in a female voice making the other shrugging when they saw a huge human man walking.

"get ready everyone this could be it" a male voice called out as the other pulled out ropes and getting them around some post while other pulled out a small cylinder tube getting ready to throw it down into the room while two had the ropes wrapped around them while getting Silencers on their weapons.

They watched the scene unfold when she mentioned about the White Fang being enemy not just to the kingdom but also their empire for empty promises the unit saw the one looking over the edge holding up a hand making them all getting ready.

...

Sienna Khan was now worried seeing her guards weren't listening to her as she saw Adam talking about how he should be leader but before anything could happen a smashing sound was heard and two small tube came landing in front of her catching everyone one off guard when they exploded realising a huge white flash and a banging noise causing everyone to cover their eyes and ears when she suddenly felt a hand grabbing onto her and a sudden pull of upwards as he feet were no longer touching the floor.

Just when the feeling ended she then felt herself being dragged away by some one hearing faint noise "go, go, go let get out of here!" it was a strong male voice like he was commanding she finally could open her eyes and saw herself being dragged by a fully covered up person and being brought to the edge of the roof seeing below there was two jeeps and a whole bunch others waiting down there felling herself being thrown over and another pair of hand grabbed onto her she was shoved into one of the jeeps shacking with fear as she felt it moving off and hearing voice all talking at once "sir package is secure we shall be with you in 3 hours " finally calming herself down she saw a badge on one of the soldiers gasping in shock seeing it was the wolf empire.

"are you okay?" she turned to see a Faunus ram female wearing the empire uniform but with a red cross on it nodding her head she saw the woman smiling "good don't worry your safe now we will take you to Ebony he will explain everything to you" she hears while still calming herself down.

Just then she saw two huge planes with a body of a wolf and two wings she watched as the jeep drove right into them and the feeling of them flying away.

...

Adam was outraged first he was perfectly in position for the kill only for a bright flash bang noise to make him look away and then after a few seconds he saw Sienna Khan no longer there calming down and looking around "it okay I can still be leader everyone here will just say she stepped down feeling she could no longer lead the organisation and asked me to take her place" he saw them all nodded and went of to spread the news.

...

Three hours late and Sienna felt the plane landing and the jeep moving off the plane she saw she was in Ghira town wondering where she was heading to.

...

Ebony was out side Blake home when he saw the two jeeps pulling up and the soldiers in there coming out alone with a shaken up woman who looked around she saw him and quickly looked down on the ground "well done soldiers" he saw them saluting when he walked over to the woman "are you hurt?" he asked her in a concerned manner.

"no" she still didn't look up to him which made him sad.

"look I am not hurt if you didn't believe me when I told you about this" that got her to look up.

"but why save me though?" he thought on it looking to Blake home.

"because your not my enemy you only want people to give the Faunus people the rights and equality so I want to show you that our empire is giving your kind the rights and equality to them" he saw her looking down at the ground again.

"so what will happen to me now?" he hears the fears in her voice.

"well it depends on you next action I see you have potential as a leader come with me" he said leading the way into a tent they had set up next to Blake home there was a monitor with his mother "ah so this is the now ex leader" he nods to her.

"come closer my child" he moved out the way for her to get closer "my son tells me he has noticed how you command an organisation that has spread all over the different kingdom's" he saw her nodding "but now comes a choice your organisation is now being lead by a dangerous man the one my empire want his head for justice" he saw the pause when she was thinking on what to say "now child this can go two way it down to you how to play it one is if you don't help us then you will find yourself in our jail heading to our empire to serve your time" he saw her shaking in fear when the word jail was use "the other is if you help us then you would avoid the jail sentence so what will it be?".

He watched her thinking the option that was given to her and after a few seconds she looks to his mother "I will help you!" he hears the sadness in her voice like she was betraying someone.

"good now I need the name of those that were at the Beacon attack that way it will avoid mass killing that is all I ask and in return for the information I am putting together a taskforce that is being created for gather information and evidence on various companies that use Faunus for cheap labour and almost using them like slaves so that we may bring them down but they need a leader the taskforce is going to be a mixture of Faunus and human so I am asking you to repay for what you did in the White Fang would you be willing to join the taskforce as their leader?" he saw Sienna looking confused and shocked.

"but why ask me why not throw my in jail once I give you the information?" he hears the stunned in her voice.

"because you aren't a bad person that you make yourself out to be and plus this is a way for you to repay for the wrong doing you have done so think of it your servings your time by which would last for 5 years after that you are free to go about you life" he watched her thinking and saw her sigh in defeat.

"okay I get it" he moves forward to get the names and explain about what is expected from her new role.

...

The next morning Crimson was limping but walking fine next to Jaune who held her hand to help walk better when she saw Qrow opening the door to show the city she couldn't believe the architect of the city it was beautify she was brought out of her daze when Nora shouted out about them heading to the top

And hour later saw her and the other at the school ground she noticed that the place was quite too quiet for her liking when they rushed to a door and pulled out their weapons when Qrow kick it open only for a tall man to stand at the other end and scaring everyone one she watched as the man fainted on to the ground "great we killed him!" she said in a sarcastically way seeing him getting up and apologising for not being at the front when the group introducing themselves to him "and who might you be?" she hears him asking her.

"Crimson daughter to empress Cerise of the Wolf Empire" she bowed her head a little to show respect to him as he did the same when Qrow went on about the relics only for him to be told about us knowing as we walked into his office to explain the situation.

...

An hour has passed and Crimson was looking out the window when the man was talking about how everyone watched as Penny was killed making her close her eyes when hearing that "brother I am sorry if we had to wipe your memory of her!" she said to herself in sadness she turned to them when they talked about one of the maidens and that Qrow might know the location of one "I will need to inform mother of this about one of these tribes might have the maiden in there" she continued to listen when Ruby asked about something else they can do.

"there is" she saw them looking to her "my mother" she looked to the window "if I tell her the location she can send a whole battalion's worth to retrieve her but it will come with conditions for one she would demand to keep the maiden on her ship at all times where she is safe".

"well that a good idea" she faced Ruby who said it out.

"only problem is the council will not agree to letting her stay with them" they all looked to the man when they heard Qrow sigh and said fine as they all then walked away.

...

They all where back at the house and after dealing with a drunken man and a boy claiming to be Ozpin she was alone talking to her mother giving her the location of the maiden and informing her that Ozpin is back in a body of a small boy called Oscar "thank you my daughter how have you been?".

"I have been fine mother... well also figuring something else out" she said looking to the window.

"I see well I shall be arriving in a few days time by then we can talk at a cafe to catch up on thing my dear" she smiled when the communications was cut off as she was finished "I will tell her when she arrives" she said with a determined thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Camille was following the plane that Weiss was on when she lost sight of it in the floating island looking all over the place when she noticed smoke rising on a beach "oh no!" she said worried and she quickly brings her small plane down, she rushed out and gasped when she noticed it was the plane that she was following looking around she saw the dead pilot body looking around more she noticed footprints in the ground leading into the forest quickly engaging her auto pilot on her plane to follow her she ran in the direction of the footprints.

...

Ebony was standing outside with Blake family where they were addressing the public about this problem when he mentioned about Adam overthrowing the leader Sienna Khan he looked to a certain armoured up person who looked down on the ground placing a hand on the person shoulder "don't worry your alive now and we will help you build a new life once you serve your time" he said to her.

They were interrupted by that same woman they were hunting the other night as he listened into her saying where was their help when her parents were killed he then noticed a few of his soldiers were about to bring their weapons up when he stopped them and allowed her to continue when all of a sudden Sun jumps out and the woman rush off nodding to his troops who rushed of with the other Faunus security guards he felt sad for when she mentioned about her parents death in a dust mine.

...

Camille was tracking the footprints for two days now and she finally came to camp hiding in the distance she saw Weiss in a makeshift of a cadge and she saw another woman walking in to the camp "okay now I need to get in there as well" rushing to her plane and pulled out a small box device and turned it on it began to bleep and she saw the whole ship lighting up and the screen showing missile location detected smiling to herself and rushed off to get into the camp.

...

She came up to the gate when she heard shouting going on walking up and firing a single shot in the air catching everyone attention even the tall black hair woman "who are you?" she hears.

"I am a spy for my empress of the wolf empire" she received a mixture of reaction from everyone some angry other shocked.

"I see and what can I do for you?" she face the woman.

"simple tell me if you have a woman named Weiss here!" she said to her.

"and if I don't help you" she hears the sarcasm in her voice.

"well then" she then snaps her finger and her plane that had the shape of the wolf body and two wings comes right over head with it missile aiming for her device "my plane will not hesitate to open fire and killing you all" as they all looked at each other when suddenly one man screams out and rushes to Yang only for her to punch him and causing a tent to collapse revealing Weiss in the cadge.

"so you do know where she is" she saw the tall woman sighing "oh wait until my empress hear about this" she thought to herself when the whole place was about to get into a fight when a sudden lighting strike hits the ground making everyone to stop suddenly and that tall woman who then invited them into her tent.

Camille saw Weiss hugging the girl when they both looked to her "who are you?" she hears Weiss asking her.

Walking up to her and kneeling in front of her with her head bowed down "I am a spy for your aunty Cerise I was ordered to look after you but I lost your ship sight in the floating island's and I track you down here I am sorry!" she said with disappointment in her voice.

"why are you bowing!" she hears looking up to both of them.

"because you are now apart of the royal family of the Wolf Empire which entitles you to be respected by the citizens of the empire and as I am in service to her empress who as told me of your new status which mean I must bow to you as well" she saw the stunned looks one their face.

"okay this is going to take time to get use to" she hears nodding to her while getting up "so are you coming into the tent with me?".

Shacking her head "no I am sorry but I rather keep an eye on my ship while we are here" she watched them walking into the tent.

And hour later saw her waving Weiss and Yang goodbye while she was heading to her empress ship by her plane.

...

Crimson was busy helping Jaune setting up the table when they heard the front door opening once they finished everything they walk into the living room and saw Ruby hugging her sister as she saw her Cousin standing there looking terrible but she kept quiet watching as they had their moments when Jaune suggested we all go into the kitchen as she and Weiss walked in last she was tackled with a hug "hello cousin!" she hears Weiss saying with a sadness and happiness to her voice.

"so I take it my mother told you?" she saw her nodding which brought her happy "so you accept" again she saw her nodding "then we have so much to catch up on about our life" she rubs her hair as they sat down as Jaune served out the food for them.

They all were laughing and having a great time when Weiss mentioned about making a Grimm appear during a dance as she made one to scare Nora "so my little cousin making our light Grimms" catching everyone attention "look" she pulled out a small pink crystal and thrown it on the floor making a Sabyr Grimm appear they were amazed by it as they then went on about more of their adventures.

When Yang showed of her robot arm "I have two one from Atlas and one from Wolf empire" she sees Yang facing her "thank you" she smiled to Yang with a nod.

"your welcome" she said just then Nora challenged her to an arm wrestling as she watched the whole thing only for Nora to go flying to a wall and Yang without an arm.

An hour later and Jaune picked up the dishes along with her as they went to clean up while the others chatted some more.

...

An hour later they all were now sitting the living room as she felt the mood had changed into a more hostility mood but also calm as Yang explained what her mother told her as she listened into this and then Ozpin explained his intention and saying if anyone want to leave he would blame them seeing everyone was looking at each other and agreeing that they will stay but no more lies or half truth as they all went their own ways for the evening she and Jaune went out to walk around the city to enjoy the night.

...

Later that night Ebony was in his tent next to the Blake house when he saw Blake herself walking and looking worried "what wrong!" he asked concerned and pulling out a chair for her.

"I received a letter from her the one you were hunting down the other night asking me to meet up with her" he saw the letter and saw her looks "but I am worried that something isn't right can you look after my family if I don't make it back".

"wait I can gi..." he was stopped by her.

"no I have to do this alone" he sigh knowing her reason.

"okay you have my word" he nods to her as he saw her smiling to him and walking off "I hope you will be fine" he said quietly to himself.

...

An hour had passed and Ebony received a message on his radio from one of the lookouts that were posted on some roads leading to the house "sir enemy is on the move heading towards the house in all directions" getting up grabbing his rifle and rushing out of his tent he then signals to the troops tat were all hanging over a fire place he saw them all rushed off to hide behind anything while sniper were in the woods and on the roof while other behind walls when they noticed a bunch of vehicles pulling up getting ready they saw a lot of the white Fang climbing out and making their way to the house.

He watched as the first one stepped on the first stair leading up the door when he shouted out "NOW!" as they open fire on them seeing them taking cover as he hide behind a pillar and brought his radio "this Ebony contacting the night of Moon".

"yes sir how may we help" he hear a male on the other end.

"the town leader home is under attack send reinforcements now" he drops the radio and shots a few white Fang dead as they tried to rush up to the door.

Grabbing the radio again "Sienna are you in the house?" he asked avoiding a bullet.

"yes boss" he hears with gunshots in the back ground.

"good try and get to Ghira and Kali and keep them safe" he lay down the radio to open fire some more.

...

Sienna was running through the corridor with two soldiers as they made their way alone they heard shouting coming from one of the door bashing it open they saw Kali using a tea tray on a winged man knocking him out cold "well help tie them up" she quickly rushes to the down white Fang and help to detain them

...

Ebony was finding it hard to keep them at bay until he saw his plane arriving with reinforcement and were now dropping them which made the white Fang outside to surrender he then noticed citizens were starting to turn up along with the local law enforcement officers who kept the crowd under control while he and his fellow soldiers were helping injured people and trying to put out the fire when he noticed Ghira and his family coming out of the building with Sienna dragging that woman they were hunting down a few nights ago.

When he noticed Blake giving a speech to the crowds about how they can also do the thing that humans can do and about Adam future for the Faunus when he noticed that girl shouting that she will go and many more which made him happy to hear "don't worry sister we are on our way soon" he said looking up to the moon.

...

It been a few days now and Crimson was walking outside to enjoy the sunrise when she saw Ruby, Yang and Weiss all outside enjoying the sunrise as well she felt happy for them but yet she felt sad alone "hay what wrong!?" she turned to see it was Nora.

"oh nothing just thinking about my brother" she watched her sitting next to her.

"oh and what about him?" she sigh thinking on what to say.

"well all our live we never were apart from each other for more than one day we were always together but now being here without him it making me think how much I like my brother and how much we have spent our time together and I still don't know if he is awake or not" she thought about her brother.

"I understand it like me and Ren we have always been together since our home village was attacked and I would hate to think if we were ever separated" she smiled at that thinking about how there lives almost are similar to each other.

"I see" she then hears her stomach rumbling "I guess I should go and get something to eat" she laughs at that and get up to walk away.

"hay Crimson no matter what I am sure your brother is fine and if he is awake I am sure he must be feeling the same way even if he is a robot" she nods to her and then walks off.

...

Cerise was nearing the city it had taken many days but now she can see the city light in the distance "finally I can see my daughter" she then hears one of her crew talking to her "your empress we are fifteen minutes away and we have picked up Night of Moon ship nearing as well" nodding to the crew who went back to their station as she felt her ship was beginning to slow down.

...

Ebony was nearing the city as well helping Ghira and his people to get to the academy to help stop the attack from happening "don't worry my sister we are on our way" he said while leaving the ships bridge.

...

Crimson was with the other when they were told that they had to get to the school for a debrief about the council choice she looked around and saw it was still quite but she tried to ignore it as they walked into the school lobby seeing that man was waiting for them as she hears him asking about why they brought their weapons that got her to be weary looking around she noticed a raven her attention was then brought to Yang as she mentioned the word mum.

As they watched the bird landing next to the man and turned into a woman with black hair talking to Qrow only for Ruby to talk about if we all work together only to be hit and flung to the ground as she pulls out her chain seeing a portal open up to see Cinder and her crew walking through "it a trap" she thought to herself then seeing a huge muscle man walking in and closing the door.

...

Ebony ship was now nearing the school as he was on a transport plane when he saw his mother fleet in the distance from looking through the window "transport planes you all may start heading to the ground" he said feeling his plan lowering down and his troops all gearing up for the fight.

As soon as they land on the outskirts of the school ground he jumps out and meet up with Blake who was leading the charge "you ready for this" he hears her asking him.

"of course let get the show on the road" he smiles and walks with them.

...

Crimson saw Ruby trying get to Cinder only to be held back by that green hair girl chain as Crimson used her chain and wrapping it around her and pulling her towards her into her kicking feet making her crash into a wall watching her getting up "hello again" she said to the girl.

"you will pay for that" she hears the anger in her voice which made her smile.

"oh I am sorry maybe next time I try harder!" she said to her sarcastically seeing it made her angry as she charged at her only to be shot by Ruby weapon making her stop.

Crimson watched her as she saw the thinking going on when she suddenly saw her partner coming to her moving out the way to avoid a kick from him she use her chin and wrapping it around his leg and then spinning around making him fly in the air and letting him go as she saw him crashing into a pillar she then felt a sudden kick to her back making her crash into a wall.

Looking up she saw it was that girl who had kicked her and was now concentrating on Ruby when she noticed Jaune on the ground and a huge flash only for it to suddenly stop looking to Ruby she saw her laying on the ground knocked out bring her chain up she wrapped it around a light and using it to gain speed she knocks into the green hair girl making her crash into a pillar and then using her chain as a wipe making the girl to defend herself.

She stopped her attack when she heard Jaune screaming out looking in the direction she gasp in shock when she saw her cousin with a flame spear through her body when she failed to see the girl kicking her again making her slide across the floor and banging into the wall.

...

Ebony saw his mother transport plane was now beginning to land on the other side of the school when he hears Blake asking that woman to find the bomb as he nods to a few of his soldiers who went with her to help with the bombs while they continued on to stopping the white Fang.

...

Crimson slowly opens her eyes to see Jaune was doing something to her cousin she then turned and saw Yang fighting them two annoying kids, Nora was helping Ruby up shaking her head to get the dizziness out she slowly getting up and looks to the moon through the window "mighty she-wolf give me your strength to carry this fight to help those in need" she reaches for a pocket behind her and pulling out three of those light Grimms crystal "forgive me for any of the wrong doing I may do here" she then throws the them onto the ground making a smashing sound as three white glyph appeared and three Sabyr Grimms came out in the open as they faced her "protect Jaune" she says to them as they rushed by his side growling to anyone that was a threat.

She picks up her chain and limp to Jaune "how you holding up?" she asked him.

"I doing fine the now and you?" she smiles to him.

"I am fine feeling a lot of pain at the moment but still standing" she said while staying by his side with her Grimms when she heard a bleeping noise looking out the window to see a lot of airship in the sky and her mothers ship "mum!" she said with happiness in her voice

...

Ebony saw Blake running ahead to grab their attention as everyone was rushing to get to Adam when they arrived they began to surround them all with their jeeps as Adam starting to shout out only then to see Mistrial police and his mother ship above with more troops landing and surrounding the whole area when he watched Adam trying to fight Blake only to be knocked down but he hears Adam suddenly shout out to kill them he nods to his soldiers who all rushed in to fight "can you take care of thing out here?" he faces Blake.

"yes I can you go to them" he said while punching a female white Fang in the face knocking her out.

...

Crimson was getting tired she been fighting this girl now for a few hours and she was showing signs of slowing down kneeling on one knee and breathing heavily she did saw Blake walking in the leaving to fight outside she was brought out of her thought when she felt a hand on her shoulders looking up she saw her brother standing there with a smile on him "hay sis".

"brother" she managed to hug into him.

"now, now let continue our fight first" she feels him letting her go and she saw that girl looking even more angry but with fear in her eyes as well "well now nice to meet you again ready for round 2" she smiled seeing him getting ready only to see Blake jumping over them and joining her team mates she then noticed the girl looking worried as they were surrounded on both side.

They watched as Ruby tried to get them to give up but only for them to say never then seeing Yang coming up the lift with a lamp and making that green hair girl to scream out they both saw everyone on the floor covering their eyes as they saw their enemy running away they were about to give chase when they heard "STOP!" they both turned to see their mother standing there looking at them.

Rushing up to her they tackled her with hugs "my children" they hear as they let her go when they heard a man talking about a new brotherhood working for a better future when they saw their mother walking up to him "and I would be proud to help you Ghira" they watched as he smiled and shaking her hand.

...

Ebony smiled when he noticed his sister looking to Jaune he saw a look in her eyes like a love kind of way "go and give him a hug" he said while pushing her towards him seeing her rushing off and tackling the guy to the ground with a hug and a kiss seeing this made him sad but happy for his sister he then noticed his soldiers rushing in to secure the area along with medical staff rushing in to check up on everyone as he walked up to them all to give them a hug.

"brother" he hears before he was hugged by his sister he saw her mood change into a sad but serious way "tell me do you still remember" he knows what she is asking him looking sad and facing her.

"yes I do remember Penny's death" he feels her hugging him as he hugs her back as they watched their mother helping to get the whole place secured.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It now been two weeks and everything in Mistral was on edge but Cerise has told Mistral council that she would help keep them safe until they were back on their feet and Ghira was told about Sienna Khan still being alive and is now serving her time in the wolf's empire military to pay back all the bad thing she has committed Ebony and Crimson were at the train station with their mother saying goodbye to her "are you both sure about this!" they hear their mother saying with concern.

"yes we want to help get them to Atlas" Ebony said with confidence in his voice.

"I understand but once you reach Argus do not go any further wait there for me I will explain once I arrive there no matter what" they both nodded to her and both knew they couldn't disobey her orders even if they were confused by this "Ebony why don't you go and get something for the journey while I have a chat with your sister" he nods and walks off leaving them alone "so something on your mind daughter" she was confused by her mother word but she think she knows why.

"I don't know what you mean mum" she said placing a fake smile on her face.

"my dear daughter I know something is wrong now tell me" she hear the demand in her mother voice giving in as she knew it was useless to hide it anymore.

"it just I am in love with Jaune but yet I am afraid" she said taking a seat "I am afraid that I will never love him enough because when I saw you with dad you were always busy with running the empire and I am scared I'll be like that!" she looked on the ground.

She feels her mother placing a hand on her shoulders "my dear daughter I can see why you are afraid yes it true it was hard to balance out your relationship with your lover and running a whole empire but it didn't mean I never loved him enough I still found ways to show your father that I loved him" she looks to her mother "you shouldn't be worried about taking over from me right now, instead live the life you want before I step down so use this time to build that relationship between you and Jaune because by the time you take over from me that relationship that you both have build will still be strong and it will grow stronger" this made her think better now hearing it from her mother.

"I see I understand now thank you mum" she hugs into her as they noticed Ebony returning from the shop with some snacks as they noticed the whole group was now climbing aboard the train now, they waved goodbye to their mother as the train began to pull out of the station.

...

A few hours into the journey Crimson was sitting in a room alone "hay where is your brother?" she turned to the door to see it was Jaune standing there.

Smiling to him as she saw him sitting next to her "he is walking around the train he likes to explore new thing plus he went to check up on our rifles making sure their safe" she said as they both held hands.

"is something wrong with you!?" she hears the concerned in his voice.

"well I have been thinking about us you see I have been worried about our relationship because I am next in line to rule after my mum and when I was a child I always dreamed about meeting my perfect lover but as time went by I watched my mum and my father relationship they had a somewhat rocky relationship I then realised it because of her job being a ruler to the empire she found it hard to love him and I was convinced that it would be the same with me but now my mother told me something and it's helped me out now I want to work at our relationships" she said closing in and giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Once they partied ways she saw the blushing on his face which caused her to smile at his reaction before anything else could happen the whole train suddenly jumps about making Jaune land on top of her she saw him quickly jumping off her and apologising to her as she was helped up by him "don't be sorry it just means you will have to make it up to me in a different way" she saw him blushing which made her chuckle just as Jaune team and her brother came rushing in and started to shout out about the train being under attack from the Grimms as they all grabbed their weapons and rushed off.

...

They climbed to the roof of the train where they saw lots of Grimms and one huge Grimm who looked to be commanding them all, Crimson and Ebony smiled to each other and nodding they got up and Crimson using her chain managed to hook her chain onto one of the Grimms legs and giving it a tug making it fly towards her brother who gave it a huge kick in the head making it crash onto the train roof killing it quickly they pause when they noticed a bunch of turrets popping up from the train and shooting off into the Grimm "great now we have another problem" Crimson said out loud while dodging a claw she pulled out one of her grenades and throwing to her brother who kicked it to a group of Grimms which explodes and killing some while making a few other to crash into the ground.

Pausing for a moment when all of a sudden Crimson heard Oscar shouting out tunnel as she and her brother rushed to a gap in the couches and where safely inside the train rushing to meet the other they saw Qrow arguing to a man as they both looked around seeing passenger frighten with fear when they both heard a plan was being formed "sis what the plan go with Jaune or Ruby?" Ebony asked.

Crimson looked around one more time when she hears Oscar saying about the relic being able to attract the Grimms to it she knew then what to do but she didn't want to leave Jaune but she knew Ruby group would need the most help keeping that relic safe "we go with Ruby" she said to him she sees him nodding.

Once everyone knew what they were doing Crimson walked up to Jaune "hay listened I and my brother are going with Ruby!" she said feeling sad to leave him like this.

"I understand just promise me you will by fine I don't want to lose someone I care about!" she hears the worry in his voice making her smile.

"I promise you I will be fine" she place a hand on his cheek and brought him in for a kiss.

...

After a few minutes both Ebony and Crimson were at the back of the train on the roof shooting a few Grimms when they suddenly felt the carriage they were on slowing down looking behind them they saw team Rwby and Oscar with Qrow all ready for the fight as they rushed to Ruby side seeing that huge one on the roof with more of those smaller one all around.

Both Ebony and Crimson rushed to a group of them with Crimson pulling out her chain and her brother throwing her some grenades as she used chain like a bat to make them go faster into the group killing them when she turned around she just barely dodged a claw when her brother came jumping over her and kicking it in the head making it stumble back a bit just then he grabbed onto his sister chain giving a pulling making her fly forward into the Grimm as she kicks it in the face making it get angry and about us it fire shot only for her to duck to the ground and revealing her brother behind her with his gun aimed at firing a shot killing it in the face.

As they both looked to the other to see Qrow and Ruby both spinning in the air and killing it but not before it managed to fire a ball towards the tracks which made the whole thing to jump and coming to the ground throwing everyone all over the place.

...

Everyone was getting up and shacking their to clear the dizziness out of it when Yang asked is everyone was okay when all of a sudden an old lady shouted out catching everyone off guard, after a while everyone started to gather their belongings when they heard Yang arguing about what happened to no more half truth when he started to argue back about the reason he find it hard to trust people then he went on about the empire abandoning him and the kingdoms when they need them the most making everyone go silent and facing both Ebony and Crimson who were now angry by what he just said.

"we never abandoned the kingdom, we abandoned you because we were only given half truths from you!" Crimson shouted out to him with anger.

When Qrow stepped into to calm everyone down when Ozpin asked where was the lamp when they heard Ruby shouting out and showed that she had the lamp when Ozpin started to ask for it only to be replaced by Oscar who was telling us about what Ozpin was trying to do and the name we had to call out when Ruby said out load the whole place went still nothing moved not even the wind was blowing.

When all of a sudden the lamp started to flout up in the air and a blue misty woman appeared "holy mighty She-wolf it a naked blue ghost!" Ebony shouted out in a stunned voice causing everyone to look at him in disbelief on what he had just said.

Turning back to the woman who was greeting Ozpin when Ruby asked her a question and the whole area was engulfed in a white flash separating everyone except Ebony and Crimson both looked around and calling out to their friends when that blue woman appeared in front of them "well now it been a long time since I saw any of the Wolf Empire".

Both of them were stunned by this facing the woman "you know if us?" Crimson asked her.

"why yes and the real reason why you have came out of your hiding" they both gasp in shock at this "now let get you two back to your friends" they watched as the scene changed to a field with a tower showing a lonely woman names Salem.

As they watched the scene of Ozpin meeting Salem and both of them loving each other only for him to die of a sickness then they saw Salem coming to the light bother pool watching her begging him to bring her lover back only to be refused by him and her walking off.

They watched as the scene changed showing the dark brother and her asking him to do the same thing but not mentioning about her going to his other brother first when he agreed to do it they saw how happy she was only then the light brother came appearing they watched as both brother's were arguing only for the dark one to stop and realised his mistake and corrected it.

They were back at the light brother pool and saw Salem landing in the pool and both brother explaining to her what they have done and they watched as she tried to kill herself and then changed her mind and started to gathering an army to fight the two brothers "at the same time the brothers were busy leading a woman to a land where the light brother Grimms live they guided her across the ocean to this vast land where they told her to create an empire to prevent any future wars and to help them with something in the future" the blue woman said to them showing a woman with brown hair kneeling in front of a wolf statue and the light brother speaking out "I need you to create an army for peace to help prevent wars from ever happening and to help us with some thing in the near future" they heard the statue saying to the woman as she bowed her head.

They watched as the scene changed back to the pool where Salem army was fighting the brothers only to end in death "They left her alone and travelled away but not before paying the other women they speared alive a visit telling her what had happened and what they hope from her in the future to be their sword and their wrath should mankind still be separated from each other the light brother left his light Grimms to her but the dark brother gave the empire something else to use one that I am not allowed to tell they both left these gift for her empire to use and they explained what their plans were and what they expected from her as they left her alone to do her deeds" they all couldn't believe this, this was how they Wolf's Empire was made.

They watched as Salem returned to the dark brother pool were they saw her plunging herself into the black pool hoping for it to kill her only for it to turned into something different.

They saw the scene changed to showing Ozpin talking to the light brother as they watched him explaining to Ozpin what had happened they noticed he didn't mention about the empire when he returned Ozpin to the world where he found it different all the while she mentioned about the empire remaining hidden until they were called, soon they found he was approaching a house and found the woman he loved dearly.

As they watched the scene unfold about Ozpin and Salem both becoming leaders of a new world and had given birth to four girls only for it to end in destruction leaving the man dead.

They watched as the years went by with him fighting her and only to end in old age just to be rebirth in a different body "by this time the empire was now ready to come out and help the world to be United in harmony with each other they sought out the man they were told of and made sure it was him that was asking for help" the scene shows a man kneeling in front of a woman clad in gold armour with a gold wolf helmet asking for help as the woman nodded with a smile.

"years went by and the war with the Grimms grew in size" the whole scene showed fighting in a massive scale where cities became battle ground, field that were once green now no longer green as planes and ships were battling into the enemy in the sky "but by this time Ozpin started to keeping secret from the empire which ultimately ended with them being pushed back by the Grimms which meant the empire only had one option to go into hiding and only come out when they felt it was the right time" they watched as massive amounts of ships all leaving and heading towards the empire where they had remained only to send out some patrols to check on their enemy they all watched as the scene changed back to showing Ozpin asking the lamp his question when another bright flash engulfs them all Ebony and Crimson were alone again and they saw that woman in front of them.

"that gift the dark bother left behind was it in a form of a purple crystal?" Ebony asked her seeing her smile to them.

"yes he gave it to your empire to be used if all else failed it's design is to wipe the planet clean of all life leaving only your empire where a new life would begin and your empire would rule over it for a set period of time then leave them to their own destiny" they both looked at each other knowing what she meant.

"then why not tell them about this?" Crimson asked as she wanted to know.

"because I am not allowed to tell, it down to you all to tell them or not now I shall return you all to your friends" and with that they two were engulfed by the light.

They were back in the forest and it was snowing again both Crimson and Ebony couldn't think what they were told about their empire being made by them two and tricking their family into thinking of another god called the mighty she-wolf but as they thought on it, it did made sense that part of their history was always clouded with mystery and some part were lost but at least they now knew where the six sister's ships got the crystal from they were interrupted when they saw Oscar crashing into a tree and Qrow rubbing his hand.

They two weren't listening into what was being said as they saw the old lady on the ground Ebony rushed to help her while Crimson grabbed their gears when the old lady got everyone to stop and listen to her as she pointed out to a trail as she was still trying to understand this when Ruby agreed making everyone grabbing their gear Crimson thrown Ebony rifle to him that they had brought with them for extra fire power as they checked their rifle for any damage satisfied they both went ahead to check for any danger of Grimms.

...

Hours have passed by and they have been walking nonstop now and the weather was starting to get worse when Ruby mentioned about a noise listening out for it they too could hear it walking in the direction it was coming from they saw a small farming community walking into the place both Crimson and Ebony couldn't help but get this weird feeling like something was wrong.

TThy came to the furthest house Ebony help the old lady up the steps when they walked into the house and he helped her up onto a chair "are you okay now?" he asked her seeing her smile.

"yes thank you I never thought the rumours would be true about your empire being nice to us um... not offense" he smiled knowing she didn't mean any harm to that.

"well in our empire we are taught to respect our elders no matter who they are they or where they are from our teachers also told us that elder people hold untold wisdom and knowledge that they might pass down to the next generation so we are always respecting those of the older generation" he said while getting up and walking away.

Crimson watched her brother from the doorway to the room they had picked talking to the old lady when Blake came up to her "is he always like this to older people" she turned to faced Blake.

She smiled to her "yes we all are like that in the empire, in fact older people get treated more better for what they have done to the empire protecting it and serving the empire any way they could so from birth we are always reminded about our elders because one days we will be like that" she walked away into the kitchen to see if there was any food there.

A few minutes into the search they heard Weiss screaming rushing up stair they rushed into the room with their pistol at the ready only to gasp at seeing two dead bodies in the room laying in bed closing her eyes in sadness she and her brother walked up to the bed as everyone else left the room taking Weiss with them as they both coved the bodies with a blanket they kneeled down bowing their heads "they deserve a proper sense off?" she see him nodding in agreement "do you want to do it brother!".

She sees him nodding and pulling out a book with a wolfs head on it as they both closed their eyes "oh mighty she-wolf we are gathered here in this house as we found these two people laying in their bed dead we do not know of their life nor how their death came to pass we pray that their death was not in suffering but a peaceful one we hope their souls are resting in peace in the afterlife" he finished of as they both got up slowly and turned to leave the room closing the door behind them and went to see how everyone else was holding up.

...

After they told Ruby how keep Weiss calm and how stop her from going into shock Ebony and Crimson along with Qrow were outside searching the many homes only to find the same when they returned Crimson went to Weiss side to see how she was holding leaving her brother at the door as he kept watch over the place when heard about going back outside to check for anything useful.

As he and his sister went into the kitchen they couldn't think what had happened to this small community when returned to the living area to see Oscar and the woman still there as they waited for the others to return back.

...

It was now night time and everyone was settling down as Crimson remained awake seeing Ruby sitting on the stairs looking down "hay what wrong!" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I am just worried about everything" she hears the worry in her voice taking a seat next to her.

"I understand when I was always worried about something my mother would always tell me if I was worried then go talk to your teammates tell them what I was worried about together we would work through it" she said seeing Ruby looking less worried about it now as she watched her getting up and walking off as she went back to the couch laying down next to her brother for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everyone woken up the next day to see the weather had improved from yesterday Crimson and Ebony started to notice that the group mood was changing "I wonder what wrong with everyone!?" Ebony said out loud with confusion.

Crimson shrugs to him while watching the group talking among themselves outside when she noticed they were talking about leaving the lamp here she saw out the corner of her eyes her brother was about to move only she stop them "let see what happens if they do abandoned it here we Mark it location and tell our mother where it is!" she whispered to him as they watched the scene.

Watching quietly when they heard Ruby screaming out making both of them worried, rushing to the well they looked down and couldn't see anything when they heard Ruby screaming to her friends about getting it back "brother I will go with them you stay here keep the top side safe" she said pulling out a rope and tying one end to a post and dropping the other end down the well.

"Okay sis just be careful down there and also watch out for our cousin Weiss I am sure mother will kill us both" he said with concern for her and his cousin but added a hint of joke.

She chuckle at his scenes of humour "don't worry we will be fine brother" she said and went to help the group down into the well before she went down herself.

...

Ebony looked around seeing the woman sitting down and reading while seeing Oscar looking at the wheel as he went to him "so shall we go look for something to fix this up?".

"sure" he hears him saying as they both walked to a shed to see if there was anything they could use.

...

Crimson been walking for a few minutes now and she couldn't get this weird feeling like something was following them but every time she looks around nothing was there.

...

Both Ebony and Oscar had returned to the wheel with a air pump and some other things that could help them fix the wheel when they heard the old woman gasp making them both look at her "are you okay!" he asked her when she got up.

"we need to get out of here now you" Ebony saw her pointing to him with her stick "come with me we need to get to the other, Oscar fix the wheel fast" he watched the old lady move with such speed for her age rushing behind her and helping her to get into the well.

...

Crimson watched as Ruby rushed to retrieve the lamp only to hear her scream out and running to us when they noticed a whole lot of Grimms kneeling down on one knee she pulled out her rifle and opened fire as they screamed out in pain making everyone except for her to cover their ears when another female voice called out making everyone look around to see it was the old lady with Ebony telling everyone to run now following the woman advice they all rushed off with both Crimson and Ebony trailing behind using their rile to stall them as much as possible.

...

They all where rushing through this dark tunnel when they came to a room completely surrounded Crimson pulled out her two last crystal and thrown them making a glyph appeared and two Ursa came out and started to battle into the Grimms they looked around seeing everyone on the ground they noticed Blake on the ground closer to the dark Grimms they tryed to get to her but they couldn't because they too were trap in a corner with Grimms all around them when suddenly a huge white flash make them close their eyes.

After they opened their eyes they saw everyone getting up and rushing to the door Crimson and Ebony tried to kept the Grimms at bay when they saw their own Grimms defeated as they fought desperately changing their guns to their pistol "brother looks like this is the end!" she shouted out over all the commotion that was going on.

"I think so sis shall I read the prayer?" he shouted back dodging a claw from one of those things and firing a shot to it head.

"yes" she screamed looking at the girls desperately trying to pray the door open.

"oh mighty she-wolf we your children stand here in our last stand" he shot one in the knee then kicking to it buddies "give us the strength to carry on" he and his sister dodged a massive claw at the same time "give us the courage to face our end" he throw some knives in to the mod while pulling back to stairs with his sister "we pray that you would forgive us for the wrong doing" he saw his sister jumping over a down Grimm using her chain to keep them back "and should we fall we pray we end up in your promise land" he finished of saying when suddenly a huge white flash engulfs the whole room.

Opening their eyes they saw the Grimms where no long there but they knew more would come quickly they opened the door and rushed through as Ebony stopped and pulled his last grenade out and thrown to the door as a huge explosion sound was heard and dust was coming through the door quickly they rushed out the house and climbing into the wagon as Yang started to drive away leaving the farm place behind.

...

The whole journey was spent in quiet no one talked until the old lady spoke on what they were when everyone was talking about not giving up Ebony heard the woman blaming herself as he rubbed the back her with a smile "it wasn't your fault these thing happens" he said to her when Ruby spoke to her asking about her eyes when she replied about her once had silver eyes until an incident happened making everyone gasp in shock except for Crimson and Ebony who had no idea what was the deal with silvereyes.

...

As they continued on their journey while explained about the silver eyes and what had happened but everyone was surprised to finding out about the old lady being a legend who went into hiding when suddenly they all heard Ruby scroll went off and it was Jaune as they all turned to see the snow track ending to a field of green where on the top of a hill they could see the city of Argus Yang speeding along with us all smiling away.

...

Once they made sure Yang's bike was safely lock up they heard Nora screaming out and tackling Oscar to the ground when Crimson saw Jaune she rushes up to him and giving him a huge hug along with lots of kisses "Crimson I was worried you!" she smiled at his concern for her safety.

Letting him go she faced him with a smile "I told you I would be fine" she gave him another hug when she noticed Ruby was there waiting for him as she let him go to her as they got reunited with each other when Nora started to lead the way to the city telling us what happened when we left them on the train.

...

They came to a house which turned out to be Jaune sister home "oh no that his sister!" suddenly Crimson was worried about meeting his family when she felt her brother next to her.

"what wrong sis" he asked as he noticed the worry look on her face.

"that his sister" she whispered to him seeing him nodding with a no clue look on him "I am worried about meeting her what if she doesn't like me or what if she thinks I am not goo..."she stopped by her brother placing a finger on her mouth.

With a smile he calmed her down "sister I am sure she would love to meet you and get to know you!" he whispered back to her with a smile to her.

"But...but what if.." she didn't finish as Jaune then introduced her and her brother.

"and this is Crimson my girlfriend and her brother Ebony" quickly they both looked to Jaune sister with smiles and acting as if nothing was wrong.

"well now my little brother getting a woman" Crimson smiled but was still worried about this "oh come here so I may see you up close".

Calming herself down she walked up to her but was instantly tackled with a hug "I am glad he meet a woman who can put up with his dumbness".

Crimson was relief that nothing bad had happy as she went and hugged her back "I try to keep him on the right track".

When they let go of each other while smiling "good now let's get you all in out of this cold" she hears walking with the rest.

...

Hours went by when everyone was talking away Ebony watched as his sister playing with the little child with Yang and Weiss when he was suddenly interrupted "I see she loves children" he turned to see it was Jaune.

Looking back to the scene "yes since she was little she always dreamed of having that perfect family with a loving male and a few children but she then changed her mind due to our parents relationship she saw how it was hard to maintain a relationship and run a whole empire but I know deep down she still holds onto that dream no matter what" he said while watching her and Yang both playing with some toys to the little one.

"I see you never mentioned much about your father?" he sighs in sadness on the mentioning of there dad.

"well our father was a military man he gain the attention of our mother when he was rising quickly through the rank and became one of her personal guards they hit it off real quick apparently when I was only two he left to go on patrol but died protecting some civilians" looking down on the floor with his eyes close "it hard to remember him when your a robot copy of their real son who died in a similar way" he then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sorry for you!" he hears the sincere in his voice.

"it okay I learned to live with it" he smiled a little and went back to watching his sister playing.

...

After a few hours they where all at the military base hoping to get a ride to Atlas when the gates was shut right in their faces both Ebony and Crimson were not surprised by this when they heard their cousin being mentioned and the two men went to fetch their commanding officer who was really small "she small for a commanding officer!" Ebony whispered into his sister ear who snicker a little at his comments.

When they suddenly watched the officer praising Atlas as if she worships it "wow and I thought we were the crazy one about praising our empire!" Crimson said out loud stunned by the woman actions.

"ah so your the empire I have been hearing about you know I should consider you all as enemies" this made the group gasp in shock.

"well sorry but we not enemies" Ebony said to her as she turned her attention back to Ruby and after she was finished she slammed the gate shut back on them leaving them to think of another plan the whole mood changed when Nora mentioned about Ozpin and making Jaune asking what wrong as Ruby thought it was best to tell them back at the house.

...

After they were back at the house and telling everyone else what happened with the lamp Crimson saw Jaune punching the wall making her worry for him she watched him arguing at Oscar and pinning him to the wall shouting as everyone was trying to get his attention she rushed up to him grabbing his shoulder with a worry look seeing him calm down and walking off "JAUNE!" she shouted after him and rushing up to him.

Slowly knocking on the door she slowly opens the door and saw him on his bed "hay how are you holding up!" she said with concern and worry still.

She saw him looking to her with a sad look "I am sorry for that!" she hears the hurt in his voice walking to him and holding his.

"it okay I know how your feeling" she said leaning her head on his shoulder as they were joined by Ren and Nore.

...

Ebony felt sad for his sister watching the man she loves getting angry but he knew to leave them alone to calm down he was out in the garden with the old lady meditating on some feeling he had thinking back to his time with Penny before her death he felt a lot of different emotions going through him anger, sorrow, pain and the need to avenge her death but he also felt he wished he could've saved her, he was then interrupted when he heard someone walking up to them opening one eye he saw it was Ruby who got angry and thrown her scroll away.

When they old lady started to talk about Ruby eye colours and what she knew about them he laughed a little when Ruby excitedly asked about using her eyes to shot laser out of them only to be hit in the head by her walking stick when he heard about the brother and their gift his mind went back the one that the empire was given "we should tell them about the six sister's ships" he thought to himself when he was interrupted again by Yang voice calling out to Ruby when he heard about Oscar being missing he walked into the house to see his sister next to Jaune when everyone was thinking of a plan.

...

Crimson and Ebony were together while they were searching the city for Oscar when Ebony slowed down a bit "sister do you think we should tell them about our sister's ships and what they do!" he asked worried about her reaction.

Crimson sighs and sat down on a bench "I don't know brother is it even our place to tell them" she said watching people walking about the place.

"I know it a shame if we don't succeed in uniting the world in harmony it will all be gone" he said while taking a seat next to her as they sat there in silence when something came to his mind "I wonder what our Winter pack is doing right now.

Crimson chuckle a little looking around "if I have to guess then I would have to say there in the bar on our ship getting drunk!" she smiled at the thought of her team at the bar that they left behind after Beacon.

"yer" he said thinking of the scene "well shall we get back?" he said getting and seeing her nodding as they both made their way back to the house.

...

It was a few hours when they both came back to the house to see everyone was there when the door opened to reveal Oscar was there making everyone except them two to scream out and tackle him in a massive hug letting everyone into the house Oscar said he made dinner for everyone since he heard that they were out looking for him.

Once everyone calmed down and seeing Ruby arguing at her uncle when Jaune told everyone about his plan Ebony then screamed out with a fist in the air "yes stealing a ship while faced the death penalty!" he stopped seeing everyone looking at him with shock faces his sister face planting herself while shacking her head "okay no death penalty" he said in a less enthusiastic manner.

Once Jaune filled everyone in on his plan and dinner was finished with they all agreed it was best to head to bed only Crimson remained up she was in the kitchen alone sipping away some tea when she heard someone walking in looking up she saw it was Jaune sister "couldn't sleep!" she hears her saying in a sleepy manner.

Smiling to her "yes I had to think about a lot of thing lately!" she said to her while watching her pouring herself out some tea and taking a seat next to her.

"I see listened if your worried about me not liking you then don't I like you already" she quietly gasp looking to her.

"you... do!?" she said stunned by this.

"yes when he arrived here he was worried about you all the time he wouldn't stop talking about you and how you help him out in a difficult situation when he lost Pyrrha" she sips at her cup while smiling at how Jaune did care for her but also sad when Pyrrha name was mentioned "and he told me about you being next in line to rule an empire" her worry had just came rushing back "well I don't care if your are I am glad he met someone to love" she calmed herself down at that.

"thank you I was worried about our relationship and me ruling the empire" she said before taking another gulp of her drink.

"yes he did mention that but let me tell you something, love is a powerful thing nothing can get in it way not even ruling an empire can stop that the only thing that can stop it is the two people who love each other but if they work at it then they will over come anything" she thought about those word feeling better almost she finished her cup of tea and went to place it in the sink.

"thank you it help a lot" she said walking away to Jaune room to sleep for the rest of the night.

...

The next day had arrived and after everyone had breakfast they were told more about the plan but until then they had a few hours to them self Ebony and Crimson were contacting their mother when they saw her "my children how are thing" they smiled to her.

"not bad mother we have been in Argus the team are going to get a plane to go the rest of the way" Crimson said for them as they saw a soldier walking up to their mother and whispered something into her ear.

"well good nnes I am only three hours away from your location I will not bring the whole fleet in so not to scare the city so there for I will be arriving with a small transport plane to meet you two remember stay there no matter what even if they all go" they heard the strict demanding voice.

Nodding to their mother they both said their goodbyes and disconnected "well guess we can't go on after this!" Ebony said sounding disappointed at this situation of theirs.

"I am afraid so brother even if we did disobey our mother we both know the punishment she will give us" she felt sad for the both of them no going with the others "come on let do something before we have to do this plan" she said trying to change the mood.

...

Time had flown pass when it was now time to put the plan into action they both haven't told anyone of them yet that they weren't going with them to Atlas, they all where at the edge of the forest waiting for the plane when Crimson laughed a little at Jaune antics about how his plan is going to plan.

A few minutes went by when they noticed Ruby couldn't get a hold of Blake making them both worry about all this they started to see everyone was panicking when Ruby managed to calm everyone down when everyone saw the ship coming round the corner closely followed by a huge mech with a cannon "wow nice mech but ours are better" Ebony said almost amazed by the thing.

They all watched as the huge mech turned to face them with it weapon ready giving them no time to move they closed their eyes just when felt nothing had happened they all slowly opened their eyes and saw Weiss had managed to save them when Jaune said about giving it more target to fight this made both Crimson and Ebony smiled.

Once everyone knew what to do Ruby then gave the signal Crimson using her chain wrapped it around a tree and pulling her self to the tree while her brother rushed the opposite way she kneeled down pulling her rifle out and a scope attachment from her bag she placed it on her rifle and aimed giving a few shot on the rocket that were flying around.

Ebony made it to a huge boulder using it as cover he aimed his pistol to it cannon arm hoping to get it attention when he noticed Nora rockets weren't doing anything but they were caught of guard when they saw a blue shield making everyone to stop and be stunned by this.

...

Cerise was on the bridge of her ship she had sent three of her best ship to the Atlas border to watch for anything unusual when one of her crew got her attention "your empress air Grimms on the move!" the male crew screamed out to her.

"heading?" she asked him seeing him looking at a screen.

"they were heading for Argus but since we are near they heading for us" he said to as everyone was silent "and there are more heading to the city".

Smiling to herself "excellent we are their distraction get my plane ready with 20 of our fighters planes I will head to meet my children with them and to help down there, get all guns ready bring up the rest of the fighters to keep the ships safe and get shields up!" she shouted out to them all watching as different size of turrets and big twine guns started to pop up from the ships body spinning in the direction the Grimms were coming from.

...

Crimson watched as Jaune rushed to Nora to save only for them both to be tossed to a rock "JAUNE!" she screamed using her chain to propel her to him she quickly helped him "are you okay!" she asked with worry.

"yer I am fine" she smile at that as they looked at Weiss and the other being thrown to the grown and Ruby over the edge watching as the huge mech was coming for them only to see it catching a rocket and throwing it to the plane.

Ebony looked worried at the plane when it was flying all over the place avoiding the gun watching it land to pick up Ruby "wow she is crazy!" he thought to himself as they were flying straight to it.

Everyone watched anticipation as the bullet went flying to it only to be bounced off it armour as their hopes were dashed away when they saw the plane being hit by the mech and crash landing into the forest everyone rushed off to it.

...

Ebony rushed up to the old lady "are you okay!" he asked her seeing her hitting her robotic eyes.

"I am fine" he smiled to her when he saw his sister next to him.

"brother can you fix the plane up?" she asked looking over the plane damage parts.

"I can try" he said ensure about it but went in side to try.

Crimson stood next to her cousin Weiss watching with fear when Ruby used her speed to get into the cannon and fired a shot making a huge dust explosion causing it to fall due to the weight of it she then noticed her cousin collapsing to the ground in exhaustion helping her get back up on her feet they all turned when they heard the engine of their plane.

They kept hearing the woman in the mech screaming out when their attention was grabbed when they heard that Argus was under attack making them look towards the city seeing the huge Grimm making it way towards the city.

Everyone climbed onto the plane except for Ebony and Crimson Jaune looked to her seeing her smile in a sad way "come on!" he said holding his hand out to her.

"I am sorry we can't mother told us not to go any further than here the now!" she said feeling painful hurt about this.

"but why!" they both heard Weiss asking with a hurt voice.

Shacking their head sadness "we don't know ourselves yet" just then they all noticed 20 fighter planes and one transport plane above them the transport plane landed to reveal their mother was there for them looking back to the other "we will see each other we promise" Ebony said walking away as they closed the door and flew away.

...

Cerise did felt bad for what she is doing not allowing her children to go with them but she was doing this for their own safety as she watched the plane leaving she smiled to them "mum why can't we carry on with them" her daughter said pointing to the direction of the plane went.

"I will explain everything to you once we are back on the ship but right now I brought fighters planes to help that town out" she said closing the door as they flew off toward the town.

...

Cerise had already contacted the base at Argus telling them they were here to help as she watched her 20 fighters charge ahead to help deal with the Griffin Grimms allowing the Argus troops to deal with the huge Grimm when they noticed it had breached the shield they then saw Ruby's plane was heading to the huge thing "mum we have to help her!" Cerise hears her son cry out.

"yes we do pilot get us to her we will keep her safe" she says to the pilot who nodded and flown the plane towards Ruby only to see it was too late it had broken through the last one Cerise looked at the thing "hit it with everything we have!" she shouts in anger watching her plane using anything it had to catch it attention just then a huge white light engulfed the whole area making everyone to close their eyes.

Once they opened their eyes they saw the huge thing had been turned into stone cheering out in victory only to stop when they noticed the thing breaking free "what!" Crimson said confused by this situation when suddenly they heard the woman and that mech was back again but this time they saw the woman charging to the huge Grimm killing it with a drill.

Once everyone on the plane had calmed down they saw Ruby plane heading away "okay let get back to our ship" Cerise said as she felt the plane moving away followed by her fighters escorts "now child I owe you an explanation" she sat next to them "I have been told by a few of my spy's that Ironwood has closed the borders and have place an embargo on Atlas" she saw then gasp in shock "which has brought up some worrying concerns and I didn't want you to be there trapped and used as a bargaining chip against me so that why I did this" she didn't look at them "I know you will hate me but at least your safe here".

She suddenly felt both of them tackling her to the ground "we understand mum and we don't hate you" she smiles to them hugging the back.

"but don't worry we will get to them" she said getting up off the floor as they staid next to each other for the rest of the journey.

...

Jaune was worried about his lover Crimson "I wonder why their mother wouldn't allow them to come with us!" Nora said confused by this situation.

"she must have a reason" Jaune said just when Qrow shouted to them to come and have a look when they reached the window they gasp at the sight the whole Atlas fleet was there "I think I now know why" Jaune said as it clicks into his head why their mother wouldn't allow them to go on.

"Hay don't those three ships belongs to the empire" they all heard Blake saying pointing in the direction where they could see not to far away but out of range was three huge wolf shape ships just staying there like they were watching the borders when suddenly they heard their radio go off making them all even more worried now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Once Crimson, Ebony and Cerise made it back to their ship their mother had ordered the fleet to make way to Atlas then suggests about seeing their Winter pack who was down at the ships bar when they entered the bar they saw it hasn't changed the grey metal walls the wooden tables and chairs and the metal grey bar that sat in one corner were two people work behind and at the bar they saw 7 people wearing winter camouflage combat gear all drinking away quietly they approached the bar and sat next to a tell lady with deep red hair who looked to them and smiled "hay gang their back!" they smiled at her enthusiastic when she saw them.

"yes we are back" Crimson said taking a glass that was given to her as the group started to cheer out and asking what been happening on their journey.

...

Ruby and the rest of the gang made down into the city of Mantel when the old lady lead them to a building where they met a man who was telling them about Ironwood "and it not just that he started to get more paranoid when that empire turned up with a huge fleet bigger than ours but they left leaving only three for some reason, some folks around here thinks the empire and their empress is planning an invasion".

Everyone gasp at that "but they wouldn't they only want to help!" Jaune said feeling hurt about what he said about what some people think about the empire.

"well some other thinks it be good if they did" he was interrupted by Yang calling out to him holding out her arm catching his eyes which go everyone confused but couldn't do anything when a siren went off making them all rush off outside to see Grimms were in the city.

...

After they had dealt with the Grimms they were stunned to see Penny who they thought was dead when the man explained to them about what they did it made everyone calm down but just then they realised Ebony when they saw Penny looking around them confused "where Ebony?".

This made everyone look at each other worried when it was Ruby who walked up to her "penny he was heartbroken when he saw you were killed he isn't with us right now he is with his mother at the moment" she carefully chose those word to say to her.

"I see" just then siren went of in the distance making her to leave.

Once they couldn't see her and were talking they were suddenly tackled by a group of people and were taken away.

...

Crimson and Ebony were changed into their Winter combat gear and where on the bridge of the ship "mother where are we?" Crimson asked seeing their mother talking some staffs.

"we have arrived at Atlas" they looked out the window and saw the city in the distance and the huge fleet guarding it.

"well we will never get in there now!" Ebony said disappointed at this new situation.

"oh fear not my children our researchers and developers have just finished a project called stealth come follow me" they followed behind their mother.

...

A few min later they came to a hanger seeing all the planes and staffs walking about the area "now do you see anything" they saw her pointing behind her looking they couldn't see anything only the door to the sky.

"um no we don't" Crimson said thinking her mother is crazy.

Watching her pull out a small device and pushing a button just then a serious of different glyph appeared and a shimmering was seen revealing a transport plane sitting right in front of them shocked by this they faced their mother who smiled to them "this is how we are getting in they managed to use a serious of different glyph which in turned made this plane to go in visible to the naked eye".

Smiling to their mother "okay so now what?" Ebony asked still stunned by this.

"well now we get to Atlas and have a word with Ironwood we are bringing the Winter pack with us as protection" she said making them now see the plan.

"okay but who are going to get in to see him" Crimson asked and again they saw their mother smiling.

"well the last time I saw Weiss I secretly place a small portal device on her whichever will fall of her unnoticed which will make a portal for us to get in" now they were impressed by this making them believe they can pull this off.

...

An hour in their flight Cerise was smiling as she couldn't believe it was working they were flying right pass the ships un-seen when she felt the plane landing next to a huge building still not being seen now they had to do was active the portal.

...

Outside Ironwood office the secretary was busy doing some paperwork when suddenly she was startled by a noise looking around she noticed a glyph on the floor slowly walking to it she suddenly jumps back in fear as a portal opened up and a whole bunch of people came rushing out of it she rushed to her desk to try and push the alarm but was tackled to the ground by someone looking up she saw them pointing their guns at her fearing for her life she then noticed a few moving out the way showing a woman clad in golden armour with a wolf helmet "I like to see Ironwood please" she saw the smile on her face.

...

Ruby and the other were taken to Ironwood when he apologised about how they were treated but understood the caution as he was about to explain about something they noticed he stopped and placed a finger to his ear "what is it" they hear him saying and suddenly seeing his eye shot wide open "what really their here" they saw him pushing a few buttons on his desk "it seems our friends the empire has arrived" he showed them from a camera that was on one of the ship and sure enough Ruby and the other saw with fear and some confusion there they could see a huge number of different size of ships belonging to the empire but they were just staying there.

"okay let get Black on tr...!" again he was interrupted "yes secretary what is it?" he said annoyed by this interruption.

Everyone had overheard this conversation "um... sir... you ha...ve some...visitors!" they could hear the fear in the female voice making them worry about this.

"well tell them I am busy" they heard him saying back not even noticing the fear.

"well about... that they... seem like... they won't... except that" again they hear the fear in her voice and they noticed Ironwood finally noticed the fear in her voice watching as he pulled up the security camera everyone gasped in fear in the office where they saw his secretary being held by gun point by a bunch of troops from the wolfs empire and in the middle they saw Cerise, Ebony and Crimson all there.

"Ironwood we need to talk about what you have been doing" they hear Cerise saying with an almost demanding voice to him making everyone to look to him.

They could see he was confused as they were "I thought you were meant to be friendly" they turned to see Cerise nodding.

"yes I am but when I start to hear and see people being hurt by other who places an embargo on them and closing their borders then it make me question them and sometimes you have to do bad things to get the answers you need" they heard making them think about that when suddenly Winter slams her hand on the desk.

"how did you get in here without us knowing aunty!" she demanded with anger and making everyone except for Weiss to gasp in shock

They saw Cerise didn't look shock by this "so you know about me being your aunty?" they all looked to Winter.

"yes but don't try to avoid the question!" again they hear the demand in her voice.

"that I am sorry but I can't tell you for it is the empire state secret" they look to Ironwood who look angry but knew he couldn't do anything.

Just then Ruby spoken up "please everyone stop this fighting Cerise would you really harm her?" she asked catching everyone attention on her.

They hear her sigh "no but I have to know what he is doing" they couldn't disagree with that.

"Ironwood you said you needed as much help as possible" Ruby asked him seeing him nodding in defeat "then please put this bickering to one side and start helping each other!" she said with begging eyes.

They saw him sigh in defeat "yes you right okay you may come in!" he said as they saw them placing their guns away and made their way in the room where everyone was saying their hellos Jaune and Crimson rushed to each other hugging and kissing but everyone stopped silent when they saw Ebony and Penny had just noticed each other Ebony was scared thinking this was some kind of cruel joke that he was seeing "but you died!" he said shocked.

Penny slowly walked up to him "yes but my dad build me back up" she said while slowly approaching him with a hand held out to him.

Fear was running in his mind thinking this wasn't real slowly he taken her hand gasp when his hand didn't go through her looking up at her he smiled as tears came running down him quickly he embraced her in a hug "I missed you!".

He felt her hugging him back "I too!" they were allowed to stay like that for awhile.

Cerise smile at her son reunion when she turned to face Ironwood "so care to tell me why you have closed the borders here?" they all went silent when Cerise asked that question to her.

As he explained his reasons they saw Cerise was listening to every single word when she noticed he had finished she nodded her head "okay I get it but if I see something I don't like then you will find yourself on a very thing line with me" she said with strict voice to him making him gulp in fear.

"I understand now I was about explain about a plan I had" he said walking in the middle of the room as a table of some sort pop up from the floor and he began to explain his plan.

When Cerise was finished listening to the plan she then heard about Ozpin being alive and was inside the little boy which didn't shock her nor the fact that she heard Ruby telling Ironwood nothing about what had happened after the train crash she knew about the lamp and the vision they were in from her two children who had told her about everything that had happened.

They watched as Ironwood gave the lamp back to Ruby they talked about upgrading their equipment as Winter then went on about Atlas providing the best equipment which made a few troopers in the winter pack to roll their eyes at that statement Cerise just kept quiet about it as she didn't want to boost her empire's pride on their technology.

When everyone was happy about the plan Cerise looked to her children and the pack "you lot leave me and Ironwood alone I need to have a word with him" she said seeing them saluting to her and walking off with the others.

Once they were alone she turned to face Ironwood with a smile on her "you know people will noticed something is up" she said to him.

"yes I know but if I can find another way I would use that but I need the troops to help with securing the location where the thing is going to be placed" she nods in understand thinking to herself when suddenly she got an idea.

"what if I use my troops that way people won't notice something is up" she said seeing him thinking.

"would you be willing to do that?" she nods to him "okay I will take your offer thank you" they both then shaken their hand to seal the deal.

...

Crimson and Ebony along with the winter pack were making their way down the stair when they saw their friends talking to a bunch of Atlas people when they noticed they saw them "so you the Wolf Empire" they saw a tall dark brown hair male walking up to them "I guess this make us team mates" they hear him saying unsure about this.

Crimson smiled at this and shaken her head "not even close to being team mate yet" she said seeing them shock "yes on the same side but it doesn't make you our pack mates you have to earn that spot just like they did" she pointed to the group.

"okay how do we earn that?" they saw a tall thin male with white skin asking.

"well there is a number of ways" she then faced her team mates "should I tell then the fastest way?"

"oh yes do so!" they heard one of them screaming out.

"okay the fastest way is to swear total loyalty to our empress my mother" she said seeing them looking down at that.

But before anything else could be said they all heard Cerise walking up behind them "come children you will see your lover's later" they hear their mother saying nodding to her they said their goodbyes and left for the rest of the night.

...

Days later and it was time to make the plan into action Cerise listened to the young boy explaining the location of the place when he looked to her "your empress would you like to explain your part in the mission?" she nodded to him.

Walking forward she showed a holographic video of her ships nearing the mine "my scouts have detected air Grimms and little ground Grimms now my ships will keep the air Grimms busy allowing you all to get in I will deploy Winter pack and Alpha pack to guard the main entrance while you all get in to kill that thing" just then they saw her face changing to a more serious look "but make no mistake if my ships shields fall below 45% I am pulling them back meaning you would lose that distraction and once you engage that Grimm it will bring more Grimms to it protection so Ruby" she face the small girl "kill it quickly" she saw her nodding.

"okay you all will be using the empire planes as not to attract unwanted attention from local people we have made a cover up story saying he have provided the empire a place to stay the now and they would have a lot of air traffic there" the boy said making everyone nod.

...

A few hours went by and Cerise was on her ship she had brought ten of them with her while leaving the other's outside the boarders they were nearing the mine when they noticed their radars picked up the Grimms heading to them "good now get guns ready and fighter planes out there tell the team their clear to get in now" she said watching the crew rushing around to do the orders.

...

Everyone was on an empire transport plane heading to the mine when they heard they had the go ahead Ruby was on a plane with Crimson and her Winter pack while Crimson brother was on the other one with Alpha pack Ruby and her friends looked out the window and could see the ten ships and fighters battling away in the distance "Air pack, this is scouting pack 5 the area is green be advice we have a few ground Grimms" they all heard over the radio.

"okay we are going in" Crimson said as they all felt the plane moving forward.

"SHIT! Air pack you have six air Grimms moving to you!" they all looked at each other with worry when hearing that they watched one of the air crew running to the back of the plane and pushing a button making a door at the back to open up and a stationary gun popping up.

Everyone look at the back and could see the Grimms in the air two latched onto Ebony plane "their on us get them off us!" they hear shouting over the radio as the gunner open fire but didn't do much as a Grimm latched onto their plane using it claw it grabbed onto the gunner throwing him out of the plane everyone went for their weapons when they heard a rocket shooting off hitting into the Grimm making it lose it grip and off into the distance they all watched in horror as Ebony plane engine was suddenly engulfed by fire.

"shit we losing... power... we.. going... down...!" they all watched as the plane dropped dramatically hitting the ground hard.

"pilot can we still land!?" Crimson shouted to the front.

"negative it too hot only option is to jump" they hear him shouting making the Winter pack smile as they all rushed to the doors on the side opening them up "okay on my mark" tthy waited seeing the mine entrance was coming up "now" they all jumped out one by one.

...

When they landed they all saw the plane still being chased "okay we got these guys you all keep on track" they heard the pilot saying just before he flew off leading the Grimms away.

"commander should we go to the crash site?" they heard someone in the Winter pack shouting out.

"no my brother will be fine we still need to keep on track you lot get in that mine and kill that thing!" Ruby heard Crimson shouting to one of the ACE ops who all rushed to the entrance leaving Crimson and her squad behind.

Crimson looked at the direction where her brothers plane had crash seeing a lot of Grimms rushing to their location "okay Winter pack get ready to fight!" Crimson said determined to keep them away from Ruby and her friends.

...

"transport plane 125... transport plane 12... co...in... ca.. yo... anyone..." Ebony was just coming round from being knocked out after his plane had just crashed as he could hear the radio, slowly looking around the place he saw it in a mess slowly getting up he suddenly felt pain in his left arm looking to it he sigh at what he saw Sparks coming out of a huge gash "well mother isn't going to like this!" he thought to himself.

He looked around seeing the rest of Alpha pack was just coming around all groaning in pain "are we okay?" he asked seeing them slowly nodding some had cuts others holding their arms slowly he made his way to the front "pilot ar...!" he stopped when he saw both of them not moving, not even breathing "may the mighty she-wolf guide you to the promise land" he said taking their dog tags and followed the others out of the plane.

As soon as they got out looking around they could hear gunfire in the direction they were meant to go in "sir what way now?" a male soldier asked holding one of his team mates up.

Looking around he face the pack "we go were my sister is" he said seeing them nodding as they made their way towards the fight.

...

Cerise was watching the battle going to plan except for her son plane to be taken down by the Grimms but her drone had shown he was alive along with Alpha pack "send our new Walker tank along with Sienna Khan pack to give them extra support" she said to a crew member who got onto a radio.

...

Crimson and her Winter pack has been fighting a few Grimms now for a while she was worried for her brother and Jaune they were given a break before the next lot came up to them "Ruby how are thing at your end?" she asked over the radio.

"we found the thing we are chasing it deeper into the mines!" she could hear her breathing fast due to her running.

"okay just try to kill it quickly" she said before she heard an engine noise that was heading to them.

"we are trying just do your job" she heard one of the ACE ops saying to her before she cuts the line off.

...

Ebony and the rest of Alpha pack was nearing his sister location when they all stopped hearing engine noises coming from the sky looking up they saw two planes one is their transport plane the other was their vehicle transport plane but it wasn't carrying their tanks it had a box looking thing they watched it heading to Crimson location "come on we're nearly there" Ebony said making them all walk on.

...

Crimson saw two planes the transport plane was the first to land and 6 of their troops came out one of them came up to her "commander Crimson?" she nodded to her "I am Sienna Khan captain of this pack you mother thought you might need extra support she also sent in a new Walker tank" she saw her pointing to the other plane who had dropped off a metal box once it make it to the ground four long legs came out of it making it rise up a little off the ground and a turret from their normal tank came out of the top as well as two heavy machine guns came out of it side.

Impressed by this new thing she smiled to Sienna Khan who nodded back and rushed to form a defensive line when suddenly she noticed a few other people coming up over a little embankment she gasped as it was her brother and Alpha pack quickly she and a few other rushed to their aid "brother!" she said worried for him when she noticed a huge gash with sparks coming out of it in his left arm.

"I am fine we all have a few cuts" she hears him saying as they all got them to sit down next to some crates that were all over the place.

"just wait until mum sees this" she said to him when someone shouted out about more Grimms were on their way "stay here don't move I'll be back" she said to him before rushing off to fight the Grimms that were heading to them.

...

When she arrived at the line of defence she saw not many Grimms were rushing to them when she saw that new tank twin heavy guns opening fire she was really impressed by it fire rate the bullets were tearing into the Grimms like they were paper "wow amazing!" she said surprised by it.

"Crimson the grimm is down!" she hears Ruby screaming over the radio making her look towards her mother ship and indeed saw the Grimms all running away.

"all units this is holy empress ship all Grimms are on the run stand down" they all heard over the radio just as more transport plane both empire and Atlas came landing down and fresh troops came running out while medical staff rushed to the wounded Crimson saw Ruby and the other walking out of the mine entrance she smiled when she saw Jaune and rushed to hug him.

Ebony was being being tended to by some tech guys when he saw his mother coming up to him "how is my son?!" he hears the worry in her voice.

"nothing to serious your empress" he saw the tech man saying to his mother who had calmed down and nodded to him.

...

Cerise was busy making sure her injured troops were being taken care off when one of her crew on her ship told her about a ship requested to land it ID belong to the Shnee family her happy mood had just changed to a more annoyed mood when hearing that looking up she could make out the white ship with the Shnee emblem on it side.

Walking next to Weiss she watched as the man walked down arguing to Ironwood about this whole thing when she noticed he saw Weiss and started to shout at her the Winter pack suddenly stepped up to him with their guns aimed at him "sir you shall not talk to the niece of our empress like that" one of them shouts out to him making him look worried and confused by this.

"troops step down!" she said calmly to them as she saw them bringing their weapons down and stepping back a little she watched Weiss closely seeing her shocked when her mother was mentioned she noticed Weiss team walking up to her and giving her support.

She then watch the man leaving and an Atlas truck pulling up and Winter came out before she or anything could be said Penny came flying in with a banner making everyone jump in surprised.

Once they all calmed down Cerise noticed Penny was Worried about something "what wrong!?" she asked her.

"Where is Ebony?" she looked down at that.

"he was in an accident" she saw Penny was about to jump at some conclusion but she managed to stop her there "he is fine" she moved out the way showing her son still being tended to by a few tech guy's she smiled as Penny rushed off to him giving him a hug and a kiss.

She smiled watching the scene when she noticed Weiss was next to her "thank you for sending them to protect me!" she hear her saying making her confused by this.

"my dear one what do you mean!" she asked confused still.

"the troops I presumed you told them to get in the middle...didn't you!?" she hears the confession in her voice now.

Chuckling to herself as she now understood her confusion "oh my dear one I never ordered them to do that since you have agreed to be apart of this family the empire and the army now knows you are a royal family member of the empire which in turns means you are to be protected at all costs they did that on their own with out me telling them to do that" she saw her now understanding this and walked off to meet her friends while she went to check up on her troops.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

An hour has passed and Cerise and her children were watching Ironwood giving the two teams their license she was proud to see them getting it she allowed her two children to mingle in with their friends when she noticed Winter taking a seat next to her "I like to apologise for my outburst a few days ago!" she hears her saying in an apologetic way.

Smiling to her "my dear child you don't have to apologize for it you were only protecting your home I would've done the same in your shoes" looking back to the others "so tell me when did you learn I was your aunty?" she asked her.

"back at Beacon my sister shown me a photo you gave her and I did a little digging into my family history and it was true" she nodded to her trying to think of this situation.

"and how do you feel about this?" she asked her while facing Winter.

"well at first confused but as time went on and after collecting the information I now find myself wanting to know that part of the family this made her smile knowing that Winter want to know the family.

"well how about we start getting to know each other and I can tell you everything you want to know about this side of the family" she said before she was tackled into a hug by her.

Once she was let go she looked at her watch and saw the time sighing in a bit of sadness "if you will excuse me I and my children have something to do your welcome to join" she said getting up and saw her nodding as they both walked down to the others.

...

"Crimson, Ebony it time we do that thing bring your friends if they want to come" Crimson attention was grabbed by her mother who shouted out to her as she and her brother knew what she meant.

Everyone was confused even the Ace ops that was there was confused but they were allowed to come so they all got up and followed them.

...

They all arrived outside where a small transport plane was with it side door open and two coffins were inside a bunch of troops were around now they all understood what is happening when Ruby noticed Cerise walking up to the plane and place both hand on the two coffins with a sad look on her "may your souls be free and your spirit arrive in the promise land" soon they all saw the setting sun and a female soldier walking up with a book that has a wolf's head on it cover.

Crimson held onto Jaune hand for some support as they watched in silence the female clearing her throat "we are here to say farewell to two great pilots who had fought on many fronts and had served the empire well they always said that each flight would be their death they would always come out of it but sadly this one was to be their last one we hope they didn't suffer in pain we hope they are now in the arms of our mighty she-wolf where she would guide the spirit to the promise land and their bodies shall return home to be buried with the heroes of empire as the sun set here on this one battlefield the empire howls out to the rising moon for the lose of it people" they hear her finished off just then they heard the clicking of guns and three loud shots and the transport plane door shut as it engine began to lift it up and away.

Once the plane was out of sight Cerise turned to face them all "thank you for coming!" she said with sadness in her voice as she walked away leaving them alone.

"mother get very sad when she has to do these things" Ebony said catching everyone attention.

"does she do that very often?" the male Faunus with the dag tail from the Ace ops asked.

"yes almost every week one of our petrol would always come back with either one or two dead soldiers and she would always write a letter to their family and do this she prays to the mighty she-wolf for it to end to give her and her people one whole year to have without a death by some Grimm" Crimson said still holding onto Jaune hand as they all walked away to get back to Atlas Academy and to spent some quiet time with each others.

...

The next few days flew in Crimson was helping Jaune with the kids she smiled at how he handled them making sure they crossed the road safely which brought her to think about having children's with him "he would be a great father!" she said dreamily but just then her mood suddenly changed when she saw Jaune being hit on by a bunch of mother she felt this jealous growing up in side of her taking deep breath to calm herself down she walked over to him and placed her hand on his waist "how are you?" she asked him while place her head on his shoulder.

"I am fine thanks for asking" she hears him saying to her as they walked to the pavement.

...

The days was going by with Cerise when she saw Atlas news and that man speaking against Ironwood when suddenly one of her crew shouted out to her "riots in the city of Mantel!" she rushed to the crew console and saw the CCTV footage showing people rioting throwing cars onto their roof and smashing up windows "should I get units down there!" she hears him asking unsure what to do.

"no this is Ironwood problem not ours just keep and eye on it" she said before walking off to her office to fill in some paperwork.

...

Crimson was with Jaune and Oscar as they had plan to go to a movie while her brother went to that rally with Penny to help her out Ebony wasn't listening into that speech he was more concentrated on the vote screen he noticed something wasn't right "mother do vote count downwards!?" he asked over a radio piece in his ear.

"no why!?" he heard his mother confusion.

"it just I notice the woman was up at 59% and it now dropped to 54% while that man votes been climbing up!" he said trying to piece this together.

"I see I will get one of our tech people to look into this thank you son" he hears before cutting his communication off and went back to watching over the crowd of people.

...

A few minutes went by when he heard Ruby screaming out and the light suddenly went off and a bunch of screaming turning is eyes onto night vision he could see people running around "I need back up in the rally" he shouted over the ear piece while trying to make his way through the crowd but is proving difficulty when suddenly the light went back and everyone stopped and saw Penny on the stage with her weapons out and an injured person next to her soon he noticed the crowd turning angry as he quickly climbed onto the stage as he saw Nora and Ren pulling Penny away with Ruby and that male Faunus rushing through the back door just before he went with them he saw the front door being bashed down by his troops who all rushed in to control the crowds with medical staff coming in behind them.

...

Cerise was worried she was sent by one of her guards who told her something had happened she rushed on the bridge to find everyone was shouting out orders "someone tell me what happened!" she shouted out in demand while grabbing their attention "your empress the rally was attacked your son along with Ruby and the other are out in an alley way we sent a transport plane to collect them but Grimm have arrived into the city not many just a few!" she listened to one of them who told her all this.

Thinking on the best options she face that person "do we have grounds units in the city?" she saw her nodding "okay get some air support" she said to them watching the battle from her ship while her children went to help with the Grimms.

...

The next day after the Grimms were dealt with Cerise had ordered all her forces to pull out of the city and back on to their ships and had ordered her ship to make way to the mines where the amenity is being kept while her son was with Penny along with Crimson she was gaining reports from her spy's telling her that shipment for the communications tower were going missing she was thinking on her next step on what to do she knew this latest news would force the General to make more tough decisions which would probably active some her protocols "your empress you know what must be done" she looked up from her desk and saw her three top military advisers there looking out the window she sigh in sadness.

"you all know my reputation" she saw them nodding "I have always kept to the protocols to the later no matter what" she said getting up and walking to the window looking out to her ten ships while the rest still remained outside the borders closing her eyes for a moment then facing the three "bring one of the six sister's ships to the border where the fleet out there will keep it safe I know they can make it here in 4 hours but in the meanwhile we gather more information on how Ironwood is doing and how he is acting understand" she saw them nodding and leaving her alone.

"I am sorry mighty she-wolf forgive me and us for what I hope will not happen" she said looking up to the sun.

...

Ebony was with the man watching over Penny as they tried to pull up some memory unit while he listened into Ruby's conversation he felt sad for the old man as he listened into how she was build and him using his own aura "don't worry I won't let them get to her" he looked and saw them all looking at him "if they chose to destroy her then my mother would be glad to take her in under her protection where she can be save" he said seeing the man smile.

"thank you for that" he smiled to the man before facing Penny with worry.

...

Cerise was on the bridge when she saw her daughter walking up to her "mother someone gave me this to give to you" she looked at the white envelope that her daughter gave her it had a wax seal of the Shnee family on it.

Slowly she opens it up to find it was an invitation to a dinner party to celebrate the victory of the votes "I see okay I will go to this party but I am leaving me ships here at the mines come daughter" she walked off to her room "Crimson get Sienna Khan pack to be our escorts for the night" she said as her daughter nodded and rushed a head.

...

Later that night Crimson and Ebony had arrived with Ruby's group while they all saw the empire transport plane landing with troops walking off and Cerise walking behind them smiling to the cameras as she walked by them "ah Ironwood how are thing?" she asked when seeing him.

"not bad could be better" she hears the tiredness in his voice as she nodded.

"yes I understand well shall we go in" she said seeing him nodding as they both walked up to the door and saw a young boy answering the door and allowing them all in the boy asked those who would be in the dining room to follow him as she and her escorts followed.

Crimson watched her mother walking off as she staid by Jaune side when they watched Weiss walking off only to be stopped by that young boy again.

...

Cerise walked into the dining room behind Ironwood as she saw the man with open arms she noticed three of her escorts were fighting to keep their emotions in check as she taken a seat as Ironwood asked why was the other woman was here when the man went on about Penny Cerise placed a reassuring hand on her to keep her calm and supportive with a smile as they went on about talking further into their meeting.

...

Crimson and Ebony watched from the side lines as they saw Nora walking about collecting food as Ren got into position just then they watched as Ren went bumping into Nora who pretended to fall while flinging the food up in the air only for a woman in a white dress to get hit making her scream out and throwing her drink over the boy both of them couldn't hold it in longer as they burst out laughing at the scene catching everyone attention as they tried to calm themselves down.

...

Cerise listened into their talks when she saw Winter jump up and slamming her fist on the table shouting out about trust she saw Sienna Khan approaching her and leaned into her ears "your empress I've received a message from the fleet out side the boarders one of the sister's ships has arrived!" she hears her whispering into her ear.

Nodding slowly and facing her "thank you keep me informed if anything else happens!" she whispered back to as she saw her nodding and backing off.

...

On board the ten ship's that were at the mine one soldier was on late watched while he was sipping away a warm tea he then heard a series of bleeping noise coming from one of the many computers looking at with a frown he carefully looked at it as it was a radar just then his eyes shot wide open as the screen was showing a huge army of Grimms heading straight to Mantel quickly he rushed to the alarm which caused the whole the ship to come alive as everyone rushed in to the bridge and the soldier explained what is going on quickly they all scrambled the other ships with them and started to make way to the city.

...

Cerise was busy watching the scene of the man being questioned by everyone when she saw Sienna rushing to her with a worry look "your empress our ship's pick up a huge army of Grimms heading to the city!" .

She gasped quietly as not to alert anyone else "okay get me plane ready and get another one here for children, I will meet the ship's half way" she saw her rushing off facing the other's "I am sorry to leave but it seems my ship is asking for my presence" she said leaving the room with them all saying their goodbyes to her.

...

As she walked through the lobby she saw her children calling them over she had whispered to them about the development of this situation and told them not to worry but she was worried herself about this as she was climbing onto her plane leaving Sienna Khan pack behind.

...

It been a few minutes since their mother told them not to worry as Crimson and Ebony watched their friends rushed out to get to the city but not before saying their good luck to their lovers and they too rushed off on their own plane with Sienna pack "mother what are we dealing with?" Ebony asked over the radio.

"we have multiple types of Grimms in the city I have just arrived on the ship and have ordered our troops to deploy with armour support I will send the light Grimms if we need them but the troops are to secure the evacuation points as well as our planes to help with transporting the civilians to safety I want you two to help secure two point one is the main hospital point it has a huge area large enough to land three of our transport plane there at a time while the other is a huge open area next to the wall it's big enough to land four of our transport at a time" both of them looked at each other nodding.

"okay mum don't worry we get them secure" Crimson said to her.

"okay and be careful my children" they heard before the comms were cut and they felt the plan landing Crimson opened the door to a huge building showing it was the hospital and already there were several of their troops and vehicles there their own trucks being used as walls while tanks lined up in different directions to keeping the area safe they saw lots of civilians all climbing into their transport planes.

"I'll stay here sis" Ebony said hugging his sister before climbing out "keep safe" he said closing the door and watched the plane moving away he was approached by a soldier "how are thing here?" he asked the female fox Faunus.

"sir it been okay so far had a few Grimms here and there" he nods to her as he went to the wall.

...

Crimson watched as the plane landed in the area were it was the same scene as the hospital using their own vehicles as a wall while the hospital had tracked tanks this area had those Walker tanks all aiming at different streets while she noticed the huge wall that was there from Atlas she saw civilians walking onto their planes to be lifted to safety "please Jaune be careful out there!" she said to herself worried for him as she went to check on the situation.

...

Cerise watched from her ship as crew members rushed around from one station to another she saw a screen showing her their planes movements around the city and their ground forces some where spread out defending little location while their ground vehicle's help get civilians to the evacuation point "well here goes nothing!" she said to herself while thinking of plans to cope with this battle.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Cerise was busy shouting out orders to her army when suddenly she heard Ironwood talking making everyone to stay quiet she listened to him talking about Salem and the Grimms, about the communications tower she was pleased with him now telling everyone about this she went back to her crew when some one shouted out to her "your empress a huge wave of Grimms heading to the hospital evacuation point!" she gasped in worry "get my son on the radio!" she demanded out to him.

...

Ebony was busy with the evacuation when he was told his mother wanted him as he picked up the radio "mother" he said.

"son a huge wave of Grimms heading your way how is the evacuation going?" he looked around seeing there were still lots of civilians being helped into the plane.

"there are still lot of civilians if the Grimms are coming here then I suggest we move it to the landing pad on the hospital roof while we try to defend this point as long as possible" he said feeling this could his and these troops last stand.

He heard his mother sigh "okay son I send some light Grimms to you and please be careful I can't lose you again" he smiled at this.

"don't worry mum I know" he said cutting the line and rushed to get everyone into the hospital to it roof.

...

Crimson over heard the conversation with her brother and her mother looking around she saw Nora keeping people calm as possible "you there!" she shouts to one of her troops who saluted her way "gather 5 walker tanks and some troops we heading to the hospital to help them" she demanded to the trooper who nodded and rushed off to follow those orders.

...

Ruby was with an ace ops when they suddenly felt the ground shaking looking in the direction they had to go they saw an empire track tank driving backwards with it gun firing at something they gasp in shock when they saw another empire tank landed on top of it crushing both tanks and a huge elephant Grimm coming round the corner she couldn't make out if any of the tank crew are alive yet but she knew she had to deal with this Grimm first.

...

Once she and the other dealt with the Grimm the three of them smiled when Ruby saw the two crushed tanks one of it gun aimed for them quickly she grabbed onto the other two and made them hit the ground just a shell passed by them looking behind her she gasped at seeing a Griffin Grimm was almost on them only to be killed by the tank.

She looked back to the two tanks and saw with horror the bottom tank gun finally giving in and dropped to the ground quickly they three rushed to the tanks and tore into wherever they could.

Once they managed to open the armour up they were shock to see both tank crews were dead only the gunner who fired the gun slowly dying "gi...ve...thi...to...my...team...!" they heard her saying weakly holding a piece of paper out to them as Ruby grabbed it they saw her body went still and her breathing was no more looking at the paper she saw the word "to my beloved lover" she felt Penny hand on her shoulders.

"come on we still need to get these people to safety!" she hears her saying in a sad tone as she nodded to her and walked away from the tanks.

...

A woman with her child was at the hospital evacuation as she noticed they were being ushered into the hospital looking around she caught one of the soldiers attention "excuse me what going on?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"we have reports of a huge wave of Grimms heading our way so we are getting you all out by the roof while we will try to hold them off long as possible" she gasped in shock as now knew and understood what they were doing as she smiled to him and walked off into the building.

...

Ebony had just finished getting the last civilians into the hospital he saw more troops landing and the door open to reveal light Grimms were there thanking his mother for the extra support he suddenly heard "GRIMMS!" from one of his soldiers screaming out as he rushed to the first wall he saw the huge wave of them all different types of them "well let do this!" he shouted out making them cheer out and getting their weapons ready as they then opened fire.

...

Crimson was in an armoured vehicle with the Winter pack and a few extra soldiers as they were smashing their way through the streets worried about her brother "commander take a look!" she face the drive at the front looking through the window she gasped in horror seeing the hospital was a total mess their tanks were no longer moving troops on the ground dead and a huge amount of Grimms trying to get into the hospital.

Not waiting a second later "get in there and kill them" she said hearing the soldiers all shouting out enthusiastically as they rushed out the back of the vehicle and started to clear the area.

...

It been an hour now and Ebony and the others were now inside the hospital after they had to pull back the civilians were gone but they couldn't get out the Grimms were forcing their way into the hospital he looked around seeing the soldiers were prepared to use anything as cover as they were ready to fight in the building, when suddenly they heard a huge explosion and gun fire from out side looking out through the window he smiled as he saw it was his sister with reinforcement and the Grimms rushing away they opened the door and Ebony rushed to his sister "sister!" he said hugging in to her as he felt her hugging back.

"Great timing I say" he smiled when he heard her saying that as he nodded to her.

...

Cerise smiled when she heard her daughter had managed to get to the hospital but was suddenly shocked when she heard Ruby over the communications shouting about Ironwood enforcing Marshall law and was abandoning the evacuation "WHAT!" she screamed out in anger "GET ME IRONWOOD NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs making the crew fear of her just then she heard Ironwood on the line.

"your empr...!" she cuts him off before he could say anything.

"what is this I am hearing your enforcing Marshall law" she said keeping her anger hidden.

"I have no choice" she shaken her head at this.

"no there are always a choice Ironwood I am telling you right now don't do this or else you will make me do something I don't want to do" she said hoping he changed his mind.

"I am sorry but I am doing it this way" she closed her eyes at this.

"then I am sorry as well Ironwood you have just made an enemy out of me" she looked up to her crew who all know what she meant "all forces Atlas is now a hostile protocol Clear Tyranny is in effect!" she said with sadness in her voice as she watched in sadness as her ships guns turned to facing the Atlas fleet who had begun to fire on her ships while her ships opened fire on them "get the sister ship in here now" she said to a crew member who got onto a radio.

"your empress a huge air born Grimms in the area!" she faced the crew member who shouted out to her.

"heading?" she asked him "right here!" she only heard just before she looked to the window to see huge numbers of Griffin's Grimms rushing to her ship and rammed into the bridge.

...

Crimson and Ebony was shocked by their mother telling them that Atlas was now an enemy but before they could do anything they looked up and saw their mother ship and a huge number of Griffin's Grimms ramming into the ship they watched in horror as they saw the bridge was suddenly engulfed with flames "NO!" Crimson screamed out in horror as her brother held her up and climbed her into a plane along with him, Sienna pack and their Winter pack.

"sister stay with me she might still be alive" she looked to her brother and nodded with tears.

...

On board the sister ship they were given the order to get to the city as the crew fired up their engines along with the other fleet as they made their way to the city.

...

Cerise was just coming around seeing her bridge was a total wreck fire was everywhere and some other crew members were rushing in to the bridge to help the injured crew up to get them to the infirmary as she herself was help up "your empress we need to get you to the infirmary" she shaken her head.

"no get me to the secondary bridge I need to keep command of this situation" she said as she walked away with the crew helping her along the way.

...

Ironwood was shocked to see that this empress was now turning her guns against his fleet he watched in shock as her ships pounded into his ships as they were doing much damage he did ordered his fleet to attack back shaking his head he walked off to the vault where the relic was being kept.

...

Crimson and Ebony were please to hear that their mother was safe and alive which brought them to calm down when both of them noticed the old lady and the old man walking down in the street landing their plane and helping them in "where are you two going?" Ebony asked them.

"to the Academy to see what going on, why is you mother fighting the fleet?" both of them looked at each other nodding.

"Ironwood has placed a Marshall law on which in turn enforced our mother to play protocol clear Tyranny which means anyone who is helping Ironwood is an enemy" Crimson said as they felt their plane moving to the Academy.

...

Cerise was now standing on another bridge they call the secondary bridge which was located under the ship keeping it safe it wasn't big but it had the important equipment there need to keep the ship fighting "where is my children and Sienna pack?" she asked as a medical staff was attending to her wounds.

"they are all on a transport plane heading to the Academy to rescue Ruby and the others" she nodded thinking about this "okay get Sienna Khan pack into the Academy and to locate the Winter maiden" she said to a trooper who rushed off.

...

Yang was fighting the ACE ops when she saw Blake being held but before anything could happen they all stopped when they saw a missile hitting the roof causing a huge whole in the roof to open up everyone gasp when they saw the Atlas fleet being beaten by the empire ships "see I knew they were our enemies!" she hears one of the Ace ops shouting out as they went back to fighting.

...

Crimson and Ebony landed and help both the old couple off and followed them but not before they all noticed more of their ships have arrived and the biggest one as well that had several different size rings in the middle of it "oh no she brought one of the sister's ships" Crimson said worried about this.

"what does it do?" she hears the old man asking.

"they are our solution to Uniting the world together one of them can destroy a whole city two of them a Kingdom but all six of them placed at certain locations can kill the whole planet" Ebony said watching as it made it way to their mother group of ships.

"come on we need to get moving" Crimson said as they rushed of in one direction while the Winter pack stayed to keep the plane safe as Sienna pack heading in a different location both Crimson and Ebony knew why.

...

As they were rushing through the building they could hear Ruby talking rushing around the corner they all stopped and saw the ACE ops were all tied up and knocked out "cool you fought them" Ebony said impressed by this.

"come on we have our plane waiting to go we'll just leave them here" Crimson said keeping everyone on track and not too distracted by this.

"wait your mum my auntie is fighting Atlas why?" they heard Weiss asking them.

"it not our fault nor our mother it because we have protocols in place which means if certain people do certain thing it in turns forces us to use them like this Marshall law which has made our mother to enact the Clear Tyranny please we will explain everything better once we are out of here" Crimson said as they saw Weiss sigh and nodded to them as they rushed off.

...

Cerise watched in sadness of the battle that raged on seeing her ships and soldiers all fighting or dying "I want a full retreat!" she said catching everyone attention on the bridge.

"um... where to?" she hears one asking unsure about this.

"I don't care where just tell them to evacuate the city get out and head anywhere but here same with the ships" she said taking a seat and felling exhausted by this as she watched the crew rushed to do that.

...

Sienna Khan was nearing the room when they bashed the door down they saw a huge winter blizzard as they all walked into the room and looking around the place when suddenly it calmed down the wind had stopped and it wasn't as cold looking they could see Penny talking to an old woman walking up to the pair they heard them talking about something.

...

Everyone on the transport plane heard Cerise ordering a full on retreat from Atlas with no location to head to they all saw their ships starting to head away and saw a huge ground vehicle's all driving away from the city when they stopped to pick up Jaune and the others Crimson rushed to him and embraced him into a hug as she saw her brother closing the door and then plane moving off.

...

They arrived at what they could see was a huge ice wall Yang opened the door as they saw Ruby, Weiss, Penny and Sienna pack all climbing into the plane Ebony went up to Penny and gave her a hug as they felt the plane moving away.

...

Cerise watched as her ships all went in different directions she couldn't tell who was still alive or missing yet but right now she need to get her army away from here and quickly when one of her crew caught her attention "your empress something big is coming our way" she looked out the window and a dark cloud and out came a huge Grimm she could just make out Salem standing on top of it "get us out of here now!" she screamed demanded her ship to quickly get out "my children please be alright wherever you two are!" she said to herself worried for them both.

...

Everyone on the plane watching with fear as a huge Grimm was moving to Atlas with what they could see Salem herself standing on top of it and all their own ships making a quick get away "pilot get us out of here now!" Crimson shouted to the front as they all felt the plane moving away as quickly as it could leaving behind Atlas.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Cerise was in a temporary office on another ship saddened by the turn of events the fleet of ships she had brought was now sitting outside of Atlas her soldiers scattered to who knows where, the worst of them all is her two children she doesn't know where or how they are, she watched from the window seeing her own ship in the ship dock being repaired seeing it damaged bridge being pulled off turning around she smiled at the cup of tea that was poured out by her friend "thank you!" she said sounding tired.

"your empress what your next move?" she face the many Generals and advisers in this room.

Placing her cup down "what is the static of our ground force?" she asked one of them.

A female Faunus walked up to her with a date pad in her hand "um your empress we are still trying to get the final count who is missing and who isn't but the majority of the forces have pulled back to the old mining area while some of them are still in the city" she closes her eyes in thought.

"okay since our enemy has finally came out of her hiding place I am authorising the mobilisation of our entire military" she said before taking another sip of her cup.

"and the six sister's ships?" she hears one of her Generals asking.

Getting up off her chair "leave them at the empire the one that is with us will stay here with the fleet where it is safe" she began to walk to the door "now if you all will excuse me I am heading down to the old mining place to visit our troop to give them a moral boost she-wolf knows they might need it" she said leaving the room with her friend behind her.

...

Crimson was next to her brother as they both were checking their weapons along with both Winter pack and Sienna pack they were holding up in some rundown building were they noticed Oscar and Ruby walking in at this point they saw both Yang and Ruby arguing at each other.

Jaune got in the middle and stopped them as he went on about some plan he made up about splitting in to two groups.

"what about you lot?" Ebony looked to his sister as he hears Jaune asking this seeing her looking towards him and nods they both knew what they need to do.

"we have been hearing radio chatter about a group of our soldiers being hold up in some church we know who they are I along with Winter pack will go with Ruby to help her while my brother with Sienna pack will head to the church to see them then they will head to the old mining where the majority of our force is at the moment" Crimson saw Jaune looking worried.

She walked up to him "don't worry I will be fine" she held his hand "we are going with Ruby to help distract Ironwood away from you all as well as my brother" she saw him now smiling at her.

"okay just be careful" she chuckle a little at him and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

"I will be" she said as they began to all make their way out to their location.

...

Ebony walked up to Penny "hay so your going with Ruby?" he asked her as he was worried about her.

"yes I can help them get in" she saw him placing his hand on her hand.

"okay please be careful I can't lose you again!" he said as he felt her placing a hand on his cheek making him looking up to her.

"you won't I promise!" she smiled to him as they shared a kiss before they too went their own way.

...

1 hour later

At the mining area a soldier got off the truck he had arrived on and saw the whole area was busy several tents set up with injured troops in them he saw lots of soldiers laying around some writing, others trying to find their squad mates just then he noticed one of their troop carriers planes coming down to land it doors open up to reveal some of their empress guards walking out with the empress here herself.

...

Cerise saw the door open up to a huge massive army some injured others laying around she felt sadden by the sight of this taking a deep breath she walked out of the plane along with her friend by now she saw her troops looking at her and was about to stand up in attention but she quickly held her two hands up to stop them all "please don't get up to salute me please you all have earned the rest" she said to them all seeing them sitting back down.

During her walk she saw a lot of covered up bodies walking up to the area she felt weak at the sight and felt sick seeing them here dead "I am sorry may the mighty she-wolf guide you all to the promise land" she said bowing her head to them turning to one of her guards "call the fleet tell them to send planes to collect the wounded and get them to the medical ship now!" she said in a demanding voice as she watched him rushing to his radio to fulfil the order.

Cerise looked around seeing a central point in all this and walked in to it catching everyone attention she looked very hard and carefully in each of her troops faces seeing them lost, sadden and anger she then spotted in the distance the empire flag and smiled at her mother's word telling her the story's about the empire and some lessons about what it means to be in a pack.

"soldiers of the empire!" she shouted out making everyone go silent "I know how you all are feeling right now lost, sadden and angry at this situation as I am as well because not once in our entire empire life has the military retreated like this not since the great pre-hidden era" she paused to take a deep breath to keep herself strong "you know when I was a child I always wondered about our empire and why we use the word pack rather than regiment in our military" she looked around seeing different badges of the military.

"my mother told me in the empire history even though my family founded the empire but it was broken up in different land who fought against each other my great grandmother stepped in and United the land under one banner she told me why they chosen the wolf" she looked back at the flag "it because a wolf is strong and loyal to the end it is smart and cunning on it own but as a pack it becomes an even greater creature when it is United with fellow wolf's she told me when the land united it was like they were forming a pack" she turned to noticed some of her troops were broadcasting this but she didn't care about that.

"I asked her why we use the word pack she told me it is because when using the word regiment it didn't feel like we were connected to each other where as a pack felt like you were apart of a family a loyal one were others would watch your back no matter what because a pack always survives even if there is only one" she paused to noticed more planes were now landing to begin taking the injured away.

...

Winter was still laying on the bed worried about this whole situation now she was listening into her aunty speech from a small device she got off her "My fellow soldiers I know I have the right to order you all to go back there and fight but I am not because that is a death sentence to me instead I am asking you all would you all continue the fight for the empire I will not look you all down if you don't" he mind was at war with itself trying to think what is right and what is wrong.

...

Cerise stopped to look around seeing her troops all looking at each other until one of them started to cheering which made the other to join in as she suddenly felt a surge of pride running through her body she held her hand up to silence the area "our new found enemy may think they have beaten us but no they only have injured us but like a wolf we will go away and lick our wounds, rethink our strategy then we will hit them where they less expect us to" she finally said to them making them all cheering out again "thank you" she said as she walked off to a tent hearing her troops all shouting out orders to each other's about getting themselves organised.

...

2 hours later

Ebony and Sienna pack was rushing through some of the empty streets avoiding cameras while keeping their radio off so not to be tracked when they turned a corner they gasped at what was in front of them it was a horrible sight laying on the ground was 30 empire soldiers all laying dead they saw it was an artillery group due the amount of heavy artillery or what's left of them a makeshift wall with some heavy machine guns there were some fire raging here and there.

"what happened here!?" one of the soldiers said out quietly as they were checking the bodies.

"SIR OVER HERE!" a female soldier shouted out making everyone rushed to her position.

When Ebony arrived he saw the female helping a fox male who was holding his side as he knelt down to next to him "what happened here?" he asked him.

"Grimms...!" the male ground in pain "we couldn't...!" they saw him taken a deep breath "get out tried to!" as he winced at a stinging feeling coming from his left arm seeing it was a medic doing something "we were surrounded...!" again he taken another breath "I was the last blew up our guns...!" he finally finished before he collapsed unconscious.

Ebony watched as the medical staff looked him over "he is still alive but we need to get him to the hospital ship and fast" he nods in agreement as he saw two troops picking him up and they carried on.

...

Crimson arrived with Ruby group at a strange building with tubes running off to somewhere as they listened into Weiss explaining what this place was and told them they had to find the right one Crimson was thinking how Jaune and her brother was doing as she ordered her troops to spread out to help.

...

1 hour later

Ebony was nearing the location of the church "so you said you know who this pack might be?" he hears Sienna asking as he nods to her.

"yes the pack is called the Templars of She-Wolf they see themselves as guards to the church and are deeply religious about it all believing that they should only fight on church grounds and die on them" he said as they round a corner when they heard gun fire going off in the distance.

When they all round another corner they stopped to see a church that had a make shift wall surrounding it with lot of vehicles and troops all over it they all noticed Grimms were everywhere and machine guns were firing off from every point of corners and the two towers "let get in there" Ebony said as they rushed ahead killing any Grimms that came near them.

...

Once in side they saw injured troops being tended to and soldiers moving to and from places while Ebony and Sienna noticed at the altar a huge armoured person was kneeling down a huge hammer lay next to the person "okay you all get some rest while I and Sienna see the leader" Ebony said as he and her walked up to the altar.

...

Sienna followed after Ebony as she looked around she noticed this pack was a mixture of both humans and Faunus she also noticed some troops wearing normal combat gear while other wearing heavy armour when she turned to see the leader she saw a huge woman with white rabbit ears on her she had a scar running down the left side of her face "ah Ebony" she hears the leader saying as she watched Ebony and the woman hugging into each other "glad to see the might she-wolf has kept you safe".

"yes she has how are thing here?" she hears Ebony asking her seeing her face turning into a serious look.

"not good we are running out of ammunition and soldiers but she-wolf had given us a path out here one of our drones spotted a hole in the wall not being guarded so we are planning to gear up and head there" Sienna saw the woman showing a pad with the picture of the hole.

"good we are coming with you as well" she saw the woman smiling.

"excellent it will take time so let get moving" the woman said walking off leaving them both at the altar.

"okay Sienna get some rest" she nods to Ebony and ,left to find her pack to get some rest herself.

...

Crimson saw Nora screaming out to them all as they all gathered round and was listening into Weiss explaining how to use this when suddenly she was sucked up into the tube worried for Crimson was now filled with worry for her cousin safety she turned to see Nora filling with excitement as they all went one by one into the tube .

35 minutes later

Once everyone was checked and was ready to move on they noticed the base was full of guards "okay let get going" Crimson said as they all got in the cover that the Faunus person was making and they began to move out.

...

2 hours later

Ebony was still at the church when he saw everyone was ready to move out as he and Sienna pack climbed into a jeep "okay let's move out!" he hears the woman shouting out making the convoy move forward at speed as they crushed any Grimms in their way using their tank as a battering ram.

...

45 minutes later

Crimson and her pack Were with Ruby in the elevator when they saw two soldiers walking in, quietly moving to the back they all over heard them talking about the Grimms when the female spoke "you know what even crazy is how that empire turned their backs on us" everyone turned to face Crimson and her pack and saw they were angry at this accusation "I know and their all holding up in the mining area our force can't get near them their guns are shooting our birds out of the sky" the door had opened and they all walked off keeping Crimson and her pack calm as possible as they walked away.

No sooner later they came to the command area where there was a lot of people the Faunus person then told them that he couldn't get everyone through there that when Penny started to explained Ruby semblance which got everyone confused even for Crimson but before anything could happen the whole place went into lock down and Ironwood voice rang out telling everyone about an intruder "okay Ruby me and Winter pack will help with the hanger we can also make a distraction to keep the guards busy" Crimson said as Ruby nodded and then Nora got an idea as well.

They all watched Nora tripping a man over who was carrying Coffee when Crimson saw Ruby moving off the her friends Crimson and her pack along with the Faunus then rushed off to the hanger "so what the distraction you mentioned?" she hears him asking.

"simple we will contact our mother asking for a distraction which no doubt she happily give then we would have a much better time getting out of here" Crimson said as they rushed into a cupboard room were one of her troops gave her a radio "okay going to have brake radio silent" she said taken a deep breath "hello any of our ships hearing this?" she said waiting for a reply.

"roger this is the night howl how can we help you Crimson" she smiled hearing a male voice.

"can you tell mother we need a diversion sent our way we are at the command base in Atlas" she said hoping they would allow it.

"sure thing we will get it to her right away" she smile giving the radio back to the soldiers "now we wait" she said as they staid where they where.

...

Cerise was in a tent when she received the message about her daughter asking for a diversion "granted get two bombers planes loaded up with infiltrators Spiders" she said seeing the soldier looking worried.

"but your empress they are trained to kill only!" she hears one of her troops saying worried about this.

"I know but what choice do we have Ironwood is our enemy now so get four of them to my children's location we will reprogram them not to kill just knock them out" she said seeing him nodding and rushing off.

...

In amongst the empire fleet of ships sits a weird looking type of ship that has a flat top almost like a runway on it with a big cover on the back part but deep in it body a huge room where there were several different types of shells a bunch of crew members watched as four black metal balls shape were placed inside each shell then huge arms carried each of them upwards through a hole.

...

The shells appeared in a huge room looking like a hanger were several different types of aircraft's were two huge long body with long wings and three engines on each wings both planes were being loaded up with said shells two of each shells under it belly were a hatch closed up concealing the shells.

Soon a huge door opened up to reveal the runway as both planes were then propelled outwards and into the sky.

1 hour later

Both planes were nearing the base as the pilots looked out the window and noticed they were under gun fire that was coming from the place they were heading to "okay opening the bomb bay door" a crew member said flipping a switch which opened up the belly to reveal the shells as a crew member looked through a targeting when he thought it was the right time to let the bombs go he pushed a button and soon both bombers let their two shells fall from the bay and heading towards the target.

...

Ironwood was in a room when he was told about two strange objects were heading their way looking out the window he could see two huge planes were indeed heading in his direction "get gun fire on them now!" he ordered seeing the guns opening fire but didn't do much as he soon noticed four shell falling put of the planes he watched in worry as the shell fell and smashed into the hanger part of his base.

...

Crimson was told the diversion was on it way as they all were in the hanger hiding behind some crates they saw a lot of guards around when suddenly a huge crashing sound and a huge cloud of dust they packed out a little seeing the hanger was wrecked but a plane still survived they then noticed the Atlas soldiers walking up to the dust seeing nothing until they all heard a mechanical noise and three red dots appeared in the dust.

A few seconds later they saw an Atlas soldier being dragged into the cloud of dust by a robotic arm with claws on it then being thrown to a wall Crimson suddenly realised what they were "she send them!" she said shocked by this.

"what are they?" she hears the man asking.

"Infiltrators Spiders they are quick and ruthless killing robots they were designed to go against the bigger and tougher Grimms" she said just then they all saw four round body shape with six legs, a small gun and each having three red dots as eyes.

They watched as Atlas soldiers tried to kill them but were being thrown about and being knocked out "strange their not killing them!" Crimson hears one of her soldiers saying with confusion as she nods to him.

5 minutes later the hanger was clear with Atlas troops all being knocked out as Crimson walked out she noticed the robots saw her and bowed a little "good work and thank you for not killing them now one of you go find Ruby and help her while the rest of stay here and keep this place safe while we get the plane started up" she said seeing one of them moving off with lightning speed as the rest the went around the room checking the place as she saw the man running to the plane and using his semblance to hide the plane while Crimson was wondering how her brother is getting on .

...

Ebony saw the convoy was bearing the hole when he heard Yangs voice over the radio about something important worried about it might have something to do with Oscar he picked up the radio "hay leader I am taking this Jeep to help with Yang you go on ahead" he said.

"okay may mighty she-wolf guide you and your friends" he heard as he nods to the driving who turned the Jeep around to head towards Yang location.

...

Ruby saw Nora managing to burst the door down when they rushed through she saw Penny running towards Nora and the Ace ops were there but just then everyone turned towards the other door that was soon burst opened to reveal a weird looking thing "what is that?" Ruby heard one of Ace ops asking.

Ruby looked carefully and noticed a wolf empire badge on it and smiled "that is our help" she said seeing it jumping in the air and flying around and landing next to Ruby and her friends as they all got ready for a fight.

"can you keep Nora safe" Ruby hears Weiss asking the thing as she saw it bowing it head she thinks as it moved next to Nora as they all rushed.

Ruby and her friends were thrown of the edge as she used her semblance to save them all but just as they got back up they saw Ace just grabbed Penny sword and rushed off leaving them confused by this.

Penny help Nora up into her arms as they rushed off to the hanger with the Empire robot acting as a guard.

...

20 minutes later

They all came into the hanger and noticed more of those things and the whistle of the man rushing in they saw the plane with Crimson and pack as they all climbing into the plane and one of the robots making a hole so they could get out.

Firing up the engine they all flew out with the four robots following behind them acting as escorts in case enemies came near.

10 minutes later

Crimson saw Penny going off toward the Arena as she looked to two of her Spiders "you two go with her keep her safe!" she said seeing them both bowing then went off as they then went in a different direction.

...

Ebony meet up with Yang "hay Yang what wrong?" he asked seeing them driving down the streets.

"some huge Grimm just snatched Oscar" he hears Yang saying as be looks ahead and sure enough he could see the Grimm with Oscar in it grip.

"what is that thing" he hears one of his troops shouting out.

"we have no idea" he hears Jaune saying.

"don't worry we'll get him back" he said nodding to the driver "let go with them" he said following after Yang while he was worried for Oscar he was also worried about his sister and Penny wondering how they were doing on their end.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ebony pack has been chasing this huge Grimm with Yang when he noticed it had lead them all into a canyon "take it easy driver" he said to the driver how nodded back at him looking back at the front he saw Ren using his weapon to attach himself to the Grimm.

12 minutes later

They managed to avoid falling rocks and they did tried to shot the thing only to hear it roar which made the whole area shake and a lot of worm type Grimms popping out of the ground then came the flying Grimms that flew in from above them "did that thing just called reinforcement!?" Ebony hears Sienna asking curiously.

"I am guessing so" Ebony said "driver slow down" he said while getting on a radio "Yang we'll hang back a bit to keep these guys on us you all go on ahead" he said nodding to a soldier who climbed into the jeeps top turret.

"okay be careful" he hears yang over the radio which made him smile at this he soon feels the vehicle slowing down a little and both Yang and Jaune racing ahead.

"okay everyone who can use a window use it and shot out of them the rest of you keep the ammunition coming" he said rolling down the window and using his gun to kill a grimm.

5 minutes later

Ebony saw one of those worm Grimms spitting out an acid liquid at them watching as it eat away at their wheel just then he saw another one doing the same to the front of their jeep which caused it to stop "ok guess this our stop" he said just as they noticed the Grimms were now leaving them all alone.

"okay this just got weird right guy's" he hears a soldier saying to them.

"okay let go" Ebony said while getting out the vehicle and grabbed a bunch of stuff along with the others as they began to rushed to the others location.

5 minutes later

Ebony arrived at a clifftop where they all noticed Ren weapon was in the ground quickly they rushed to the side to see Ren holding onto Jaune and Yang "hay we are here hang in there!" Ebony shouted as he and the others grabbed a hold of the rope and started to pulling them all up.

...

Once they got them all "are you all okay!?" he asked concerned them.

"we're fine how you all?" he looks to Jaune.

"fine our jeep busted" Ebony just then noticed someone wasn't with them "did you get Oscar back?" he asked looking at each of them seeing the look they gave him which gave him his answer "I see come on let get moving!" he said sigh in defeat as his thoughts turned to how his sister and Penny was getting on.

...

Crimson group had arrived at Weiss home when they saw her brother opening the door and they all walked in leaving her and her pack outside "Crimson I need to go with Nora to keep an eye on her" she turns to see a young human male with bright blond hair she saw his uniform with a red cross medic badge on nodding to him before he rushed off she turned to see the two infiltrators Spiders were still here "you two stay here and keep out of sight" she said to them both as they all made their way in to the house.

...

Cerise was talking to the old Doctor as they were talking about exploding the mine up to make the Amity to rise up in the air "I do appreciate this" the old doctor said to Cerise as they were exiting the mines.

"no worries like I said I want the world to know what is going on and not to be afraid of this so giving up a few of my explosive devices is a sacrifice I am will to make" Cerise said turning to face the outside seeing the tent were now gone and the last of her planes were now heading towards the fleet only her own plane remained "well that us cleared the area good luck to you three" she said shaking his hand.

"and you too" he said shaking her hand as he watched her leaving.

Three hours later

Ebony and the others have been walking out in the snow for awhile now as he could feel his robotic parts starting to freeze over as he heard Yang asking Ren on the where about is the outpost is Ebony noticed how Ren was looking angry and annoyed but before he could say anything Yang got in front of Ren to confront him which caused Ren to snapped at them as he talked about Ruby being a kid and him being an Orphan and how Jaune cheated his way into Beacon.

"and you all" he saw Ren looking at him and the other soldiers "being so proud and mighty but your empress pulls her army out when the battle was changing for the worse" Ebony saw some of his troops looking like they wanted to kick him he even saw Sienna looking mad at him as he held his hand up to keep them at bay.

"come on troops let just keep going" that was all he said to them as they all walked pass Ren.

...

Weiss house

Crimson was sitting in a dining area looking out the window thinking on how the other's were doing when she saw that same male with the medic badge walking in looking worried "um ... Crimson!" she hears him asking with worry in his voice.

"yes come in" she said to him watching as he walked up to her while saluting to her "what's wrong?" she asked him.

"um well I have been keeping an eye on Miss Nora" Crimson nods to allow him to continue "well her Aura was at 1% when I first checked her before we left the base but when I lest checked her there it had only rise to 6%".

Crimson could already tell where this was going "isn't that a good thing about it rising?" she asked him.

"yes it is but however it isn't rising quickly enough to keep her sustained and alive anything above 20% is okay but hers failed below 10% we need to get her to the medical ship Wolf Of Hope there they can help her" she sighs in defeat at this.

"we can't radio out we would risk our enemy finding us before helps comes, do we have any other option!?" she asked fearing anything else.

"well there is only two other options, one option is we keep a close eye on her I have set up a monitor to keep track of her vitals but I can't guarantee she will make it through the night or the next day" she looks out the window while holding back her tears when she heard that option.

"and the other?" she said while taking a huge gulp and facing him again.

"well when our troops Aura fail like this in the battlefield we would give them a formula that would boost their Aura to rise quickly" she perks up at this "however that is for an adult person but for Nora even thought she is classed as an adult she is still a teenager giving her this would help her but might also kill her" her whole body just froze with fear upon hearing this.

"can't... you alter the formula?" she asked him.

She saw him shaking his head in sadness "I can't the bags have been made in a way were it is impossible to do that plus opening the bag up to do that the air around us might contaminate it these things are made in special laboratory where the air is controlled" she sigh closed her eyes to think.

"thank you I need to discuss this with Ruby and the other's on this matter can you fetch them for me?" she saw him nodding and rushing off.

Once she was alone she broke down in tears "how does mother do this?" she asked herself.

12 minutes later

Crimson heard the door opening up and quickly cleaning herself up to make it look like she was okay "hay Crimson you wanted to talk to us" she hears Ruby saying while walking in the room.

"yes I do it will involve all of you" she said giving them a moment to settle down "right well it about Nora" she saw them looking worried "my medical personnel can explain it to you more" she said pointing to the man who got up and began to explain the situation with the other.

20 minutes later

After the man had spoken to them all no one could speak nor say anything that was until Weiss spoke out "and these are the only option?" she asked.

They heard him sigh "yes I am sorry but unless we use the radio to gain help our enemies will pick it up and get us first" they all faced each other knowing who they meant 'their enemies' were.

"can we have time to talk about this?" Blake asked.

"yes you can and if you know any doctors here please get them I am only a field medic so I am limited to my knowledge" he said seeing them all getting up and walking off.

...

Cerise was on her new bridge of her own ship were she was surrounded by Generals "how is the mobilisation of our entire army?" she asked on of them.

"the empire has recalled all the soldiers who was on leave back to base while we have told the empire about the situation and asked for volunteers out recruitment went up" she nods to this news.

"good" she said when something else came to her mind "what about our factories?".

"the weapons factories have step up the production as well they are all working together now rather than separate new fresh vehicles will be rolling of the line in a few days times ships will take longer" she turned to face the Arena in the distance.

"that's good news to hear tell the ship's yard's we're not in a rush for new ships so tell them to take their time" she said seeing one nodding to her and walking off she saw the other's then began to leave her alone as her mind went to her children she noticed a cup of tea was in front of her.

Smiling up to her Faunus friend "thank you!" she said sounding tired.

"it no problem" was all she heard "you know they are smart your children".

"I know but I still worry about them both" she said before taking a sip of her tea.

"it's okay to be worried it just means you care about them" she smiled at that nodding in agreement to that.

...

50 minutes later

Crimson saw Ruby and the others coming back in "we made our choice we will go with the formula to help her and we all agreed to help keep an eye on her the only thing is we don't know a doctor who would come and help us".

She smiled at this facing the medic "what do you think?" she asked him.

"well with extra pair of eyes it would allow us to take turns to be with her so that will work but I would really appreciate the doctor part but I suppose we all can't get what we want so I'll make it work" she nods to him "okay I'll go get things ready" she watched him leaving.

"I wish we could do more!" she said to the others sounding disappointed in herself.

"it okay you are doing everything you can" she hears her cousin saying to her as she smiled at this.

...

Ebony and the others managed to find the out-post it was just a simple but building where they got the heating working again everyone was silent he heard Jaune and Yang talking about Ren where he saw Ren sitting out side "don't be too hard on him it just the situation we are in it making I'm do this" he said to Yang and Jaune.

"I know" he hears them both saying.

"well I am going out side for a bit to get some fresh air" he said walking out of the building.

...

Crimson was standing in the room where they had kept Nora she saw everyone was there watched the medic moving to and from Nora when she saw the clear bag with the clear formula being brought out of his bag "okay everything is set up now I just need to find the blood vein" she hears him saying watching with hope as he tries to find a vain.

As the seconds tick by which to her felt like hours when she suddenly saw him finding one and placing the needle into it she watched as the formula made it way down the thin tube and in to Nora quickly turning to see the monitor showing Nora still steady breathing and her heart rate beating normal "well now we just have to wait" she hears him saying as everyone except for Ruby, Blake, Weiss and the medic guy left the room.

...

Cerise was sitting in her office busy doing some paperwork when she saw a tall female human walking in she noticed it was one of her many Generals "your empress" she hears her saying.

"and to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" she asked facing the woman.

"well I have been studying that huge Grimm creature and I was wondering if you have a few minutes to spare?" Cerise placed her pen down giving the woman her full her attention "well as I said I have been studying this thing and I have came up with one a problem and one a solution to this problem" she saw the woman placing a data pad on her desk.

Picking it she saw the data showing the creature and what it presume to be the thickness of it skin "okay what is the problem first?" She asked while facing the woman.

"well I and the ship's assistant AI we have been looking at the creature skin and how thick it is we there for determined that our normal artillery and our ship's guns won't kill it" Cerise knew what she meant she too could see from the data pad that her normal artillery won't work.

"and what would be your solution to this?" she asked her.

Suddenly she noticed the woman changing her stand from being confident to a more scared one "well... we also determined that the only thing that would work is the... Heatwave missiles!" she hears her saying in shyness.

Sighing to herself she turned around to face her Window where she saw the fleet waiting while she could see Atlas in the distance "you know as well as any other person why they were banned from being used" she said.

"yes I do" was all she heard from her.

Turning to face the woman "what your asking me to do is go against my great, great grandmother's law" again she saw the woman nodding "and this is the only solution?" she asked.

"I am afraid so me and the AI have tried to match other weapons we already have that aren't banned and the only other one is the six sister's ships but we can't risking the ship safety and as I said the other weapons just isn't powerful enough" she hears the woman saying to her.

"I see but the heatwave missiles doesn't penetrate it burns" she said to the woman.

"again yes I understand how they work but we thought if we can't penetrate the skin then why not burn it" Cerise closes her eye in deep thought.

"I need time to think you may go now" she said seeing the woman saluting to her before leaving her alone before she could think further on she saw a massage was coming through to her office " yes what is it?" she spoke into a device.

"your empress the message is being broadcast right now the doctor did it" quickly turning her TV on she smiled at the broadcast of Ruby.

"they did it" she said only to see it cut out "what but where's the rest" she turns to the window looking at the mining area bringing a small device to her ear "captain get two patrols planes up in the air and get them to search the around the mining area".

"right away your empress" she hears before turning around and walking out of her office "I need to get to the old operation room" she said to herself.

25 minutes later

Cerise arrived in the same room where she had told Goodwitch about them and what their were planning on as she looked at the many names of people that were killed under Ozpin she then looked at the most recent name Pyrrha Nikos "AI" she shouts out.

"yes your empress" she hears a male voice.

"are you both certain using the heatwave missiles is the only thing?" she asked it.

"yes" was all she got from it.

Feeling shock she slowly looked at the old map where it still held arrows showing the time before the empire went into hiding "replay the last time they were used and the time my grandmother banned them!" she demanded.

Soon the room was engulfed in blackness and a holographic image of the planet was in front of her, she saw some lands were on fire "the last moment they were used was three hours before the empress gave the order to head for home" she shears the voice saying before she was suddenly thrust to a scene of a city she saw the battle that raged on troops desperately trying to keep the Grimms at bay looking up she saw the ships some on fire others falling to the ground just then she saw her family ship firing three missiles she watched as the three missiles flew threw the carnage before smashing into the centre of the city creating a huge ball of fire which then exploded outwards travelling all over the city burning everything in it path.

Once the fire had died down she felt tears coming to her seeing the battle was no more she saw some fire still raging but not a single person was left only dust the entire city killed by three missiles "just after the missiles were launch and hit their targets that when your grandmother ordered the banning of these weapons" she hears.

Just the scene was changed to showing a tall woman decked up in pure gold armour with a navy blue cloak on "I empress Violet hear by ban the use of the heatwave missiles any of the missiles we still have will be placed in dormant to never be use again" she wipes a tear away hearing her grandmother voice.

"thank you AI" she said to the voice as the was once again light up looking to the names placing a handing on it "I promise no one will die in vain not even an entire city" she said before leaving the room to think.

1 hour later

Cerise was on the bridge where she saw that same woman "your empress have you thought on it?" she hears her asking.

"yes and my answer is no we won't use it" she saw the woman gasp in shock and was about to protest only for her to stop the woman "I know what you said about it being too thick on the outside but I have thought of another solution" she said waiting for the woman reaction.

"but... I have tried everything I could think of your empress please consider my opinion!" she saw her begging.

"I have but like I said I have one as well" she walked to a table that showed the holographic image of the Grimm "even if it skin is too thick but it inside isn't if we get a bomb inside it placing it near it heart that should do" she said turning to the woman.

"but how would we get it in there?" she smiled to the woman.

"simple" she held her hand out to make the image larger showing the side of the creature "these looks like landing pads using a small team with the stealth plane they would be able to land there carrying the bomb through the creature making their way into it heart placing the bomb right there" she said while the image went back to it smaller size.

"but what team would be crazy enough to get in there and do that!?" she saw the woman asking while being confused by this.

"well it just so happens we have a crazy team who is renowned for their suicidal missions" she smiled seeing the woman realising what she was on about pushing a button on a comms "can team infiltrator come to the bridge" she said before taking a seat to wait for the team to arrive.

35 minutes later

Cerise saw a team of six not well armoured troops walking three female two of them were lizard Faunus while one is human three males two humans one lizard Faunus she watched them walking up to her and saluting "you called you empress".

Nodding to them she then pointed to the holographic image of the creature "I have came up with a plan to hopefully kill this thing with a bomb on the inside of it but it need someone to carry it" she stopped there seeing them carefully looking at the creature "that where you come in if you choose to accept this mission".

"what are the stakes we're talking about?" she hears the one of the male asking.

Walking up to the table "well as long as that thing is alive it creates the Grimms our weapons won't be able to penetrate it thick skin the longer it alive the more of a threat it becomes to the fleet and possibly to the rest of the fleet that are currently being mobilised" she said seeing them looking at each with a knowing look.

"so it is a suicide mission" a Faunus female said out loud.

"it might be it might not be but it up to you" she said sitting back down on her chair.

She gave them a few moments to talk to each when she saw them turning to face her "when do we go" she smiled at them.

"a soon as the bomb is ready for now get some sleep" she said seeing them leaving the bridge getting up herself "captain I am heading to my bed as well wake me if anything happens" she said leaving the bridge for the night.

...

Ebony was laying down for the night as he was thinking about Penny he did see the broadcast die which got him worried for her but he knew he couldn't do anything right now as he closed his eyes for the night.

...

Crimson and her team was given a room to rest as she too was thinking on Jaune "please be careful my love" she said before closing her eyes.


End file.
